Sideways
by Human Being
Summary: Side-stories de Sui Generis. Fics não yaoi, como a 'mãe' delas. XIII - Dohko de Libra, Shiryu de Dragão, Shunrei e uma "ameaça fantasma"...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>O primeiro capítulo é um presente para o Milo, de aniversário atrasado. Sorry, Milo, tá atrasado mas é de coração...<p>

Anyway. On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bette Davis Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>Milo ainda não sabia por que diabos tinha aceitado vir para aquela festa organizada pela Fundação Graad.<p>

Estava muito bem em casa, vendo filmes de sessão da tarde e curtindo o tédio, quando um grupo de cavaleiros entrou em sua sala falando algo sobre uma festa de confraternização promovida por Saori Kido no grande salão de um hotel de luxo de Atenas, e que eles estariam convocados a comparecer. Bom, era verdade que ele tinha escutado algo a respeito, e não tinha se animado a ir, já que tinha seu turno de treinos logo de manhã, mas Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Shura de Capricórnio e Aldebaran de Touro não estavam dispostos a prescindir de sua companhia. E enquanto tagarelavam incessantemente sobre festa de arromba, mulheres, comida e bebida de graça e possíveis conquistas amorosas, Milo foi informado de que quase todos os cavaleiros estariam lá, incluindo Camus, Mu e até mesmo Shaka, e que era sua obrigação como cavaleiro comparecer no rega-bofe promovido pela Fundação.

Milo até tentou argumentar, mas realmente tinha escutado algo sobre presença obrigatória. E, sendo o cavaleiro de Escorpião como era, seria altamente improvável ele descumprir uma ordem superior.

E então lá estava ele, com sua melhor roupa (não que tivesse muitas), sentado em uma mesa bar luxuoso montado para a festa, junto com um grupo ruidoso de cavaleiros obviamente ignorantes de regras de etiqueta social e aproveitando ao máximo a festança promovida com dinheiro alheio.

Os seus colegas não mentiam, e isso Milo já intuía: Poucos cavaleiros seriam capazes de recusar uma boca livre, e menos ainda seriam capazes de recusar uma festa 'open bar'. Mas nenhum deles seria capaz de recusar as duas coisas juntas. Então, estavam todos lá. Cavaleiros, amazonas, agregados... Enfim, todo mundo.

Milo estava sentado em uma mesa com outros cavaleiros de seu rango, com um improvável copo de uísque na mão, enquanto Camus entabulava uma conversa com Afrodite a respeito de alguma coisa sobre pintura renascentista, Aiolia se entretinha conversando ao pé do ouvido de Marin, sentada a seu lado enquanto trocavam carinhos, e Shura e Aldebaran discorriam animados sobre algum assunto que parecia ser de suma importância naquele momento, mas que ele não conseguia discernir bem o que era. E ele, junto com os outros, tentava aproveitar ao máximo a premissa de bebidas grátis. Camus, que apesar de sua fleuma era um entusiasta dos bons drinks (mas com muita classe), já tinha se agarrado em uma garrafa de uísque doze anos, e não pretendia largá-la tão cedo. Shura e Aldebaran seguiram o exemplo do aquariano, mas não eram assim tão exigentes com a procedência dos destilados. E Milo tentava acompanhar os amigos, mas não tinha, nem de longe, a mesma tolerância ao álcool do que o grupo, excetuando-se Aiolia, que era tão fraco para bebidas quanto ele, mas que não estava bebendo tanto porque estava com sua namorada.

O pensamento deixou um leve amargor na sua boca. Já estava ficando irritante a troca de carinhos entre Aiolia e Marin, que arrulhavam um para o outro como pombinhos apaixonados. Olhou para o próprio copo de uísque, frustrado, mais ainda por não saber bem o porquê daquilo o irritar tanto. Virou o copo de uísque e forçou o restinho do líquido amargo e ardido por sua garganta. Bufou discretamente, impaciente com alguma coisa que não sabia o que era e incomodado por algo que não conseguia discernir em absoluto. Pegou o resto do que tinha na garrafa em cima da mesa para encher o copo de novo, o que sabia não ser muito prudente, mas fez mesmo assim. Tomou mais um gole, sentindo seu corpo amolecido e os olhos pesados, tudo isso sintoma do álcool que circulava em seu organismo em quantidade considerável, mas nem isso acalmava sua irritação.

Resolveu levantar para dar uma volta no salão, pedindo licença a Camus com uma palmadinha no ombro, no que o colega prontamente lhe cedeu passagem sem interromper sua conversa com o sueco.

Milo andou pelo salão, meio embotado, olhando ao redor para ver aquele mundaréu de gente espremida na pista. Tomou mais um gole do uísque que trouxera consigo, enquanto seus olhos passeavam entre as pessoas reconhecendo os rostos conhecidos. Seiya e Minu, dançando abraçados enquanto conversavam, Saga sorrindo enquanto se abaixava discretamente para que uma moça lhe falasse algo no ouvido, June e Misty dançando numa roda de alguns outros cavaleiros de prata e pessoas desconhecidas, Aiolos cochichando algo no ouvido de uma garota que ria e ria do que quer que fosse que ele falava. Soltou mais um suspiro de irritação, e tomou mais um gole de uísque. Mas por que diabos ele tinha mesmo vindo pra essa festa, ele pensava contrariadíssimo enquanto considerava a hipótese de se mandar daquele lugar e ir passar o resto da noite no conforto de sua casa. Se virou para sair dali e tentar contornar a pista, mas logo seus olhos se fixaram numa silhueta no salão.

_Her hair is Harlowe gold,_

_Her lips sweet surprise_

_Her hands are never cold,_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

_She'll turn her music on you,_

_You won't have to think twice_

_She's pure as New York snow,_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

Seu cabelo é dourado como Harlow,

Seus lábios uma doce surpresa

Suas mãos nunca estão frias,

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis.

Ela vai ligar sua música em você,

Você não terá que pensar duas vezes

Ela é pura como a neve de Nova York,

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis.

Grande porcaria, pensava Milo enquanto os acordes da música invadiam seus ouvidos e ele a via na pista, lembrando pouco a amazona aguerrida e orgulhosa que era no Santuário e se parecendo agora uma moça comum, embora não se lembrasse de nenhuma moça 'comum' com aqueles olhos verdes intensos e aquele rosto delicado. Soltou mais um suspiro irritado, não sabia por que diabos ele sempre, sempre se lembrava dela quando escutava essa música em particular. Ela não era uma bombshell loura e sedutora como a retratada na letra da canção, mas era simplesmente inevitável... E parecia uma verdadeira brincadeira de mau gosto do destino dar de cara com Shina exatamente na hora que estava tocando essa música no salão.

_And she'll tease you,_

_She'll unease you_

_All the better just to please you_

_She's precocious and she knows just_

_What it takes to make a crow blush_

_She got Greta Garbo stand up sighs,_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

E ela vai provocar você,

Ela vai te inquietar,

Tudo de melhor, apenas para agradá-lo

Ela é precoce, e sabe exatamente

O que é preciso para fazer corar um profissional

Ela tem os suspiros indiferentes de Greta Garbo,

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis.

E ela estava ali, linda como nunca em um vestido preto despretensioso, os cabelos castanho escuros soltos nos ombros, olhando para a pista com um quê de estranheza e certo desconforto. Ele intuiu que ela estaria ali, naquela festa, tão fora de seu habitat natural quanto ele mesmo estava; mas a sensação de inadequação que ela passava apenas a deixava mais adorável.

Milo afastou o pensamento com outro gole de uísque. Não entendia porque estava pensando isso tudo, ou achando Shina de Cobra, dentre todas as mulheres, bonita e adorável. Devia ser o álcool pensando em seu lugar, só podia.

Mas uma pontada atravessou seu peito e a sensação de incômodo que originalmente o fez se levantar de sua mesa decuplicou quando viu os olhos verdes dela brilharem com algo de decepção e tristeza, quando ela viu o cavaleiro de Pégaso e sua namorada se abraçando na pista. E por mais incomodado que isso o tivesse deixado, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. E ela não tirava os olhos do outro casal.

Dessa vez, virou o copo inteiro de uma vez só.

_She'll let you take her home,_

_It whets her appetite_

_She'll lay you on her throne,_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

_She'll take a tumble on you,_

_Roll you like you were dice_

_Until you come at blue,_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

Ela vai deixar você levá-la para casa,

Ele aguça o apetite

Ela vai colocar você em seu trono,

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis.

Ela vai te dar um tombo,

Te rolar como se você fosse dados

Até chegar no azul,

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis.

Milo pensou que não podia ser só o álcool embotando seu raciocínio lógico, ele também tinha que estar ficando doido. Talvez fossem mesmo pancadas demais na cabeça para passar incólumes, e agora elas estavam cobrando seu preço. Porque essa era a única explicação lógica e racional para o fato dele estar se incomodando com o fato de que Shina de Cobra estivesse ali, diante dele, em plena crise de dor de cotovelo por um franguinho de bronze e sua namoradinha sem sal e nem açúcar.

Ele bufou, olhando de novo para o copo e imediatamente subindo o olhar para o bar.

Foi até lá, se escorando no balcão lotado para pedir outra dose de uísque, embora soubesse que aquilo estava longe de ser prudente. Pegou outra dose, virando um bom gole de uma vez só, e mesmo sem querer seus olhos buscaram a amazona na pista, vendo que ela estava ainda no mesmo lugar, mas agora sem olhar tanto para o outro casal devido a aproximação da antiga amazona fantasma de vampiro, uma de suas grandes amigas.

'Mas é uma idiota mesmo', pensou Milo, balançando levemente a cabeça em negativa enquanto tomava mais um copo de uísque em um gole só, ainda apoiado no balcão do bar. Não entendia porque ela ainda se importava tanto com o molequinho de bronze, e menos ainda suas tentativas de negar o óbvio e ululante fato de que era apaixonada pelo cara. Se bem que era bem ridículo ser apaixonada por um frangote que não está nem aí para você, completou em pensamento.

Nesse ponto, sentiu a proximidade de uma garota até ajeitadinha, bem sorridente, tentando começar uma conversa consigo. Sorriu de volta sem nenhuma vontade, embora soubesse que aquela poderia muito bem ser sua chance de sair daquela festa acompanhado. Começou com a moça uma conversa casual, apesar da música alta, tirando do pé uma empolgação que não tinha. E enquanto a mocinha lhe sorria e demonstrava inegável interesse, ele se pegou olhando de canto de olho para a amazona de Cobra.

De novo.

_She'll expose you, when she snows you_

_Off your feet with the crumbs she throws you_

_She's ferocious and she knows just_

_What it takes to make a pro blush_

_All the boys think she's a spy,_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

Ela vai expô-lo, quando você se jogar

Aos seus pés com as migalhas que ela te joga.

Ela é feroz e sabe exatamente

O que é preciso para fazer corar um profissional

Todos os rapazes acham que ela é um espião,

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis.

'Mas que droga!', pensou consigo mesmo, mas a garota sorridente tocou seu braço e lhe chamou para dançar. Acabou se deixando ser puxado dali, enquanto a menina o levava pelo braço até a pista, e bem diante das vistas das duas amazonas. Não sabia porquê, mas se sentiu ansioso de saber que Shina poderia vê-lo com a moça.

E realmente, ela o viu. Talvez porque Gisty tenha visto primeiro, porque claramente percebeu que a ex-líder dos cavaleiros fantasmas o estava mostrando para a amiga, ainda que discretamente.

Sentiu uma ponta de prazer amargo de saber que Shina estava ali, vendo ele com outra garota, talvez para que ela visse que ele não era tão tonto quanto ela. Ele jamais perderia seu tempo com alguém que não lhe desse a mínima, essa era uma das diferenças entre eles.

Tocou a cintura da garota enquanto sentia ela pousar as mãos em seus ombros ao ritmo da música e tocar de leve seu pescoço com os lábios.

Mas em pouco tempo seus olhos foram de novo para a outra, e pegou a amazona de Cobra olhando para o outro casal.

De novo.

_And she'll tease you,_

_She'll unease you_

_All the better just to please you_

_She's precocious, and she knows just_

_What it takes to make a pro blush_

_All the boys think she's a spy,_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes..._

E ela vai provocar você,

Ela vai te inquietar

Tudo de melhor, apenas para agradá-lo

Ela é precoce, e sabe exatamente

O que é preciso para fazer corar um profissional

Todos os rapazes acham que ela é um espião,

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis...

Disse uma desculpa qualquer no ouvido da garota, e se desvencilhou dela enquanto a música acabava.

Saiu quase correndo dali, na maior velocidade que suas pernas permitiam sem se trançar uma à outra, se sentindo ridículo.

_And she'll tease you_

_She'll unease you_

_Just to please you_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes_

_She'll expose you_

_When she snows you_

_She knows you_

_She's got Bette Davis eyes..._

E ela vai provocar você

Ela vai te inquietar

Apenas para te agradar

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis

Ela vai te expôr

Quando você se jogar

Ela te conhece

Ela tem os olhos de Bette Davis...

Tinha já um tempo que uma ideia louca se formava em sua cabeça, mas era uma tão louca que ele nunca tinha tido sequer coragem de dar voz à ela; embora todos os seus colegas já tivessem feito alguma brincadeira ou insinuação a respeito, Camus incluído. Mas ele mesmo achava tão ridícula a insinuação de que ele, Milo, pudesse sentir alguma coisa por Shina que jamais deixou que nenhum deles seguissem falando esse tipo de coisa.

Deu um sorriso amargo ao perceber, bêbado e sozinho depois de literalmente dispensar uma companhia certeira de fim de noite, que foi preciso beber quase um litro de uísque e fazer o papelão que fizera para perceber que a maldita ideia insistente não era uma loucura sem pé nem cabeça...

Era a mais pura verdade.

Ele estava apaixonado pela Shina.

Ele estava quase ficando com outra garota na frente dela, literalmente para chamar sua atenção.

E ele sabia perfeitamente que ela gostava de outro cara.

E todo mundo já tinha percebido antes, menos ele. Era bem capaz até dela mesma já ter percebido...

Agora, sentia todo o uísque que tomou cobrar seu preço em forma de uma tontura forte e um estômago absolutamente embrulhado. Saiu da festa, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas, e decidiu que tinha que voltar para casa; de preferência antes que o conteúdo de seu estômago fizesse contato com o mundo dos vivos.

Maldita hora que tinha decidido vir para essa maldita festa, e mais maldita ainda a hora em que decidira beber tudo o que tinha bebido.

Saiu na calçada, tonto e fulo da vida, esperando que passasse por ali um táxi salvador que o levasse para o Santuário, muito apesar da bela distância que se tinha daquele hotel até sua casa. Provavelmente esvaziaria a carteira ao pagar o táxi sozinho, mas não estava sequer considerando a hipótese de voltar para dentro do salão e esperar que algum de seus outros companheiros se dignasse a voltar para casa.

Estendeu a mão, esperando que algum deles parasse; o que demorou um certo tempo. A tontura continuava irritante, e o raciocínio bem mais lento do que o habitual. Era má ideia voltar sozinho, mas estava se sentindo tão miseravelmente chateado consigo mesmo que não estava se importando muito.

Enfim um táxi resolveu parar, enquanto ele pensava que se ele fosse uma moça não teria esperado tanto. Azar dos outros, de qualquer forma, porque ele certamente pagaria uma corrida muito cara até o Santuário.

E quando entrava no carro ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si, pedindo para o táxi esperar. Se virou para ver quem era, e teve a surpresa de ver que era a amazona de Cobra.

Mas era só o que faltava. Mesmo.

Olhou para ela com certa estranheza, mas sem ânimo para fazer algum comentário jocoso, e ouviu ela se justificar dizendo que queria voltar para o Santuário também, e queria rachar o táxi. O motorista não objetou, e em pouco tempo Shina já tinha pulado para dentro do carro, enquanto ele entrava não sem certa dificuldade.

A tontura, agora que ele estava sentado, beirava o insuportável. E o estômago embrulhado não queria colaborar de jeito nenhum. E ela estava ali, do seu lado, sentada no banco de trás do mesmo táxi.

Tão perto, tão longe.

Era uma situação surreal, mas ele estava realmente ocupado tentando não vomitar dentro do carro. Porque, isso sim, seria a cereja do bolo daquela noite.

- Milo? - Ouviu a voz dela tentando lhe chamar.

- Hm?

- Tá tudo bem?

Ele fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar, já que balançar a cabeça em concordância estava fora de questão. Recostou então a cabeça no vidro do carro, olhando as estrelas do céu meio nublado enquanto se concentrava em parecer menos bêbado do que estava.

Bom, não é que ele gostasse de reclamar nem nada, mas esse tipo de coisa só podia acontecer com ele mesmo. Se perceber apaixonado por uma garota que está na de outro cara depois de praticamente todos os seus amigos e colegas de trabalho, precisamente no meio de um porre; e por causa dele estar quase passando mal dentro de um táxi e, cúmulo dos cúmulos, a garota por quem ele está afim está dentro do mesmo carro, enquanto ele lutava para não ser motivo de vergonha para ele mesmo.

' Digno de um cavaleiro de ouro. Realmente, Milo, meus parabéns...' Pensou exasperado.

- Milo?

- Hm.

- Tá tudo bem mesmo?

- Tá.

- É aqui? - Perguntou o motorista, e Milo viu que tinham chegado, com a graça dos Deuses, e ele tinha conseguido chegar razoavelmente incólume até aqui.

- É. - Shina já alcançava a carteira dentro da bolsinha preta, mas Milo colocou a mão na bolsa, esbarrando na coxa da garota sem querer.

- Deixa que eu pago. - Ele disse, pegando a carteira no bolso.

- Não, a gente vai dividir!

- De jeito nenhum.

- Não precisa pagar o táxi por mim não, eu tenho dinheiro também.

- Faço questão. - Milo entregou uma nota graúda para o taxista, esperando então pelo troco. Conferiu o montante com certa dificuldade, e abriu a porta para sair do carro. Mas ao levantar respirou fundo e quase teve que sentar no banco do carro de novo, porque o mundo girou e o chão sumiu embaixo dos seus pés.

Na verdade, só não sentou porque Shina tinha saído do carro e estava segurando em seu braço, do contrário ele teria se estatelado no chão.

Que beleza...

- Pode me soltar, Shina. Eu tô legal.

- Tá sim, simplesmente ótimo. Agora vem que eu vou te ajudar a chegar em casa.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Não discute, Milo, que você não está em condições. Francamente, precisava beber desse jeito?

- Melhor do que ficar o tempo todo na festa olhando pro Seiya com cara de bunda, não? - Milo se deu conta do que tinha dito ao ver a expressão sombria no rosto da amazona.

'Perfeito, ótimo comentário, sua besta...' Se deu um tapa mental, e tentou remediar a situação.

- Foi mal, Cobra.

- Você não disse nada que tenha me atingido, Escorpião. - Devolveu a outra, num tom seco, enquanto passava o braço dele pelos seus ombros. - Agora vamos.

- Não precisa me levar, é sério. - Milo sentia a tontura piorar muito, e por mais que lhe doesse admitir (e doía muito, podem acreditar), ele sabia que precisaria de ajuda para voltar para casa.

Mas preferia mil vezes ser carregado até sua casa por qualquer soldado raso de guarda que o encontrasse caído por ali do que por Shina de Cobra, precisamente.

- Pare de graça e vamos, Escorpião. - A amazona segurou firme em seu braço e o levou escadarias acima.

Milo bem que tentou se manter firme, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi caminhar de forma trôpega apoiado pela amazona, que o ajudava estoicamente escadarias acima.

Quando deu por si, estava nos aposentos privados de seu templo, e Shina seguia guiando-o pelos ombros. Se desvencilhou e praticamente enxotou dali a amazona, porque dessa vez não conseguiria mais segurar seu enjoo. Ela saiu, sob protestos veementes, dizendo que ele não poderia ficar ali sozinho no estado em que estava, e provavelmente estava certa. Mas era melhor isso do que ela ver Milo de Escorpião de joelhos no banheiro, colocando os bofes para fora.

Tentou ir rápido para o banheiro, tropeçando pelo caminho até cair de joelhos e rastejar até o sanitário. Vomitou tudo que podia e o que não podia também, enquanto se apoiava na borda do vaso. Tremia além do seu controle, seguramente vivendo o pior porre de toda sua vida. Não que fossem muitos, aliás; mas aquele com certeza seria memorável. Tentou se levantar e falhou miseravelmente, conseguindo no máximo se sentar no chão com o corpo encostado na parede, sentindo sua consciência se esvair devagar enquanto suava frio.

Sentia vagamente que alguém tentava tirar sua camisa, limpando o suor de seu rosto com ela para depois levantá-lo para colocá-lo embaixo de uma ducha fria. Por mais que tentasse, porém, não conseguiria discernir mais nada de nada.

Achava que via diante de si o rosto de Shina, mas ele podia muito bem estar alucinando. Tudo isso, aliás, podia ser uma alucinação. Certeza que bebera o suficiente para isso. Via o rosto delicado e os grandes olhos verdes, olhos de gata triste, que diziam muito mais do que mil palavras...

Como ele era idiota.

No meio daquele torpor, despido de sua habitual arrogância, entendia finalmente o porquê de ter sempre implicado tanto com a amazona. Era porque ela o atraía. E aqueles olhos o atraíam, mesmo antes que ele os pudesse ver sem a máscara que representava a ameaça ancestral das amazonas.

Matar ou amar.

Mas ela amava outro. Outro que viu seu rosto antes dele, e mais do que isso; capturou seu coração para si antes dele.

E ele, idiota que era, não entendera na época em que soubera disso o porquê daquilo tê-lo tirado tanto do sério.

Agora que estava ali, bêbado, sozinho e miserável, ele entendia.

Até a música, é, agora ele entendia. Lembrou daquela música quando viu pela primeira vez os olhos da garota.

Eram os olhos. Sempre foram os olhos.

E foi pensando mesmo sem querer naqueles olhos verdes que ele apagou de vez.

OOO

- Owww...

Milo sentiu sua cabeça doer como se tivesse sendo espremida por uma maldita bigorna. Isso sem contar o gosto horrível na boca.

Não teve coragem de sequer abrir os olhos, mas sentia o sol bater em seu rosto, fazendo sua cabeça estalar de dor e sentindo seu mundo rodar ao tentar cobrir os olhos fechados com o braço.

É, ele estava vivo, e com a mãe de todas as ressacas.

- _Ma Athenée merci_, você acordou. - Ouviu a voz de Camus, e também ouviu as cortinas se fechando. - Vamos fechar essas cortinas, sim? No momento, você _não_ precisa de claridade.

Agradeceu o amigo com um grunhido.

- Gente, ele tá vivo! - Ouviu a voz irônica de Aiolia, e instintivamente levantou o dedo médio da mão direita, cujo antebraço usava para tentar cobrir o rosto. - Ahhh, bicho idiota! Eu lá ajudando a cuidarem de você e é assim que você me agradece?

Se remexendo onde estava deitado, percebeu que estava em sua cama, em roupas íntimas e razoavelmente limpo. Certamente, alguém o ajudara. Mas se lembrava de muito pouco do que aconteceu, desde a hora que enxotara Shina de seu quarto. Sabia que ele tinha ido para o banheiro, mas como de lá ele veio parar em sua cama, limpo e de cuecas novas, isso ele não tinha a menor ideia.

- Aliás, você devia agradecer muito tua musa, viu? Ela cuidou direitinho de você enquanto eu não cheguei.

Milo afundou a cara no travesseiro, tentando puxar pela memória alguma lembrança do que tinha acontecido, mas não tinha nenhuma. Intuiu, porém, que Aiolia e Marin deviam estar voltando também, e que Shina deve tê-lo encontrado para pedir ajuda para ele.

Mas que ótimo. Ter sido banhado e posto na cama de cuequinha por Aiolia de Leão.

Ma-ra-vi-lha.

- Milo, tome, eu te trouxe um pouco de água com açúcar. Isso ajuda. - Camus tentava colocá-lo mais sentado na cama.

- Então foi... - Milo lavou a boca com a água que Camus lhe dera. - ...Foi você que me colocou aqui na cama, Xaninho? Não abusou de mim não, né?

- Bom... - Aiolia engoliu um risinho, recebendo um olhar duro de Camus. - Na verdade, quem te limpou e te deu banho foi tua musa. Eu só _ajudei_ ela a te colocar uma cueca limpa e te pôr na cama.

Nesse momento, Milo descobriu que a ressaca moral podia ser muito, muito pior do que a ressaca física que ele estava sentindo.

- Aiolia, isso foi desnecessário. - Camus olhou para o amigo, já preocupado de antemão com os efeitos de tal revelação no já combalido ego do escorpiano.

- E você queria o quê? Eu não vou mentir que é pecado! Vou falar que fui bem eu que quase me molhei inteiro pra segurar o bicho em pé embaixo do chuveiro da banheira?

Milo afundou ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro. Não podia acreditar que, de todas as pessoas nesse mundo, fosse justamente ela a tomar conta de seu porre.

E porque, pelos deuses, ela tinha que ter chamado o Aiolia para ajudar? Se bem que com o cavaleiro de Leão não haveria maiores problemas. Era só mandá-lo para aquele lugar e pronto, problema resolvido. E ele também se lembrava de ocasiões bem semelhantes envolvendo o protetor da quinta casa. Isso sem falar em algumas outras situações envolvendo o leonino que ele seguramente preferiria que ficassem em segredo...

Mas ele achava extremamente improvável que ele fosse ter coragem de olhar na cara da amazona de cobra alguma vez mais na sua vida. Não depois que ela o viu vomitando com a cara afundada na privada, ou mesmo despido e semiconsciente embaixo de um chuveiro. Quaisquer chances que ele viesse a ter com a moça, elas tinham simplesmente ido por água abaixo.

Milo quase riu de si mesmo. Que chances? Elas não existiam desde o começo, mesmo.

- Aiolia, tenta não piorar as coisas, sim? Tudo bem que você já falou mesmo, mas também não precisa ficar achando engraçado. - Camus, apesar de toda sua decantada indiferença, estava genuinamente preocupado com o amigo. Sentia-se levemente culpado, até: Percebera, enquanto estava na festa, que Milo bebera bem mais do que o habitual; conhecia o amigo e sabia que sua tolerância ao álcool não era das melhores, mas como ele imaginaria que Milo fosse sair de perto deles para continuar bebendo?

- Ah... - Aiolia suspirou. - Tá certo, vai. Mas ele ia ter que saber mesmo, né... Bom, então eu vou indo. Eu passo aqui depois pra ver se o bichinho tá melhor. Nem se preocupe que eu já avisei o Shion que você não ia descer pra treinar hoje.

Milo soltou um grunhido enquanto Aiolia deixava sua casa. Camus continuou sentado no pé da cama.

- Pode ir também, Camus. Eu já posso me cuidar sozinho. - Milo disse num tom baixo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Camus se levantou, olhando hesitante para o amigo.

- Camus? - Milo o interrompeu no momento que este se preparava para cruzar a porta.

- Diga.

- Eu... - Milo se encolheu na cama. - Eu fiz m****.

- Calma, Milo. Não é para tanto...

- Eu fiz m****. A Shina, de todas as pessoas, me viu daquele jeito. Eu quero sumir...

- _Ça va, ça va_. Não seja duro consigo mesmo, todo mundo passa por isso um dia. Eu já passei, você sabe... Você não é o primeiro, nem vai ser o último cavaleiro de ouro a passar por um porre desses. - Camus se sentou na borda da cama de novo. - Confie em mim, em pouco tempo ninguém vai estar ligando pra isso, até mesmo a Shina.

- Eu gosto dela... - Murmurou o outro, quase que de si para si. Camus ouviu, mas ficou em silêncio. A quietude do quarto durou um tempo, até que o próprio Milo a quebrou. - Você já sabia, não?

- Desconfiava... - Camus arqueou os lábios num sorrisinho. - Mas bem, ninguém pode te acusar de ter mau gosto.

- Ela gosta de outro cara... - Milo encolheu-se mais. - Do Seiya. Pode isso?

- É duro mesmo de acreditar, amigo...

Outro momento de silêncio.

- Camus?

- Hm?

- E o que eu faço?

- Heh... - Camus deu outro risinho. - Beba. Nesse ponto você fez certo.

- Não tem graça.

- Eu estou brincando, por acaso?

- Está...

- Heh.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

- Milo?

- Hum?

- Eu vou em casa buscar umas coisas e já volto.

- Eu não preciso de babá, Camus.

- Bom para você, porque eu não sou uma. Mas eu não posso mais mais nem passar o dia na casa do meu melhor amigo, por acaso?

- Camus...

- Teu videocassete está funcionando?

- Tá... - Milo suspirou, sabia que Camus em pouco tempo se instalaria em sua casa com algumas fitas de cinema clássico, alguns petiscos e muito provavelmente um bom vinho. Se bem que a ideia do vinho lhe causava arrepios.

- Eu volto jájá.

Milo deu outro grunhido enquanto o amigo deixava seu quarto.

Pelo menos Camus o manteria distraído, e ele poderia passar o dia menos miserável do que imaginava. Não era de todo uma má ideia.

* * *

><p>Bom, essa é uma tentativa de um começo de Milo e Shina. Eu tenho uma quedinha por esse casal, mesmo. Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews!<p>

Leitores de Sui Generis, acompanhem isso aqui também! E não fiquem tristes, em pouco tempo o novo capítulo vai chegar!

O mesmo aviso vale para Skandalón! Aguardem e confiem!

E, como de hábito: Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>O segundo capítulo é uma homenagem ao Santo de Sagitário, que aniversaria em 3011.

Parabéns, Aiolos! Saiu com um dia de atraso, mas é de coração!

Outra dedicatória especial é pra RavenclawWitch, que meio que deu a ideia desse 'one-shot' aqui. Beijo, lindona!

Anyway. On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As Flores e as Abelhas <strong>

* * *

><p>- Aiolia?<p>

- Oi? - O aludido santo volteia o rosto em direção à porta de sua casa, para ver o irmão mais velho chegando.

O embaraço que permeava Aiolia atiçou a lendária curiosidade de seu irmão. Aiolia não era dado à timidez ou embaraços frequentemente.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntou o arqueiro. Aiolia piscou e piscou, mas deixou o irmão entrar.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Ah... - Aiolia estava... bem... arrumando a casa depois que Marin tinha ido embora treinar. Era frequente que ela dormisse em sua casa, porque ficar indo dormir na casa dela no meio do campo das amazonas pegava mal. As pessoas podiam resolver falar alguma coisa, e ele sabia que se alguém pegasse alguém falando gracinhas a respeito de sua namorada, não responderia por si. - Nada demais, eu só estava arrumando a casa.

- Ah, sei. - Aiolos entrou ventando, e da sala passou para o quarto em direção ao banheiro.

- Ei, onde você vai? - Aiolia sentiu-se muito mais incomodado do que já estava ao perceber que seu irmão estava simplesmente entrando em seu banheiro, sem pedir permissão nem nada. Não que ele fosse pedir, mas seu banheiro era um espaço privado e...

Seus devaneios foram cortados no momento em que viu o outro fechar a porta.

- Aiolos!

- Oi? - A voz do outro ecoou de dentro do banheiro de porta fechada.

- Ah... O que você está fazendo aí?

- Que pergunta idiota, Olia, eu estou usando o seu banheiro! Ora...

Isso ele sabia, mas o que realmente incomodava Aiolos é que ele estivesse lá... agora, precisamente.

- ...Aliás, esse banheiro está uma bagunça. Olia, tem dó, né? Roupa suja não tem perninha pra sair andando sozinha até o cesto, não. É meia jogada no chão, cueca jogada no chão, é camisola jogada no chão...

Aiolia franziu a testa. O silêncio do outro lado do banheiro falava por si.

Pronto, estava feito.

Ironicamente, o gato tinha acabado de subir no telhado.

- Aiolia de Leão! - Aiolos abriu a porta de um golpe. E parecia bem zangado.

- Oi...

- Você pode me explicar o que significa isso? - Aiolos levantou a camisola cor de pêssego rendada com lingerie combinando que estavam no seu banheiro. Eram peças finas, delicadas, de renda francesa e cetim. É, elas tinham custado um bom dinheiro.

E... Marin as deixava em sua casa porque... Era lá que eles as usavam, afinal de contas.

- Er... bem...

- Olha, Aiolia, isso aqui com certeza não é uma peça do seu vestuário. E, pela cara disso aqui, também não é uma peça que uma moça simplesmente esqueça por aí. Então... Pode me explicar o que isso significa?

- Sabe o que é... - Aiolia tateava aqui e acolá, tentando iniciar uma conversa com o jovem sagitariano. Bom, aquilo era realmente estranho. - Bom, eu e você estamos mesmo precisando ter uma conversa...

- Sei, conversa. - Aiolos cruzou os braços, tentando impôr respeito apesar de sua aparência adolescente e do irmão agora aparentar ser (bem) mais velho do que ele. - De quem é isso?

- Então. Sabe, é da Marin.

- Da Marin?

- É...

- Aiolia, como é que uma camisola da sua namorada vem parar na sua casa?

- Ah...

- Oh... - Aiolos arregala os olhos e corre de volta ao banheiro e de lá solta um grito. - DUAS escovas de dentes! Aiolia, dá pra me explicar o que você e sua namoradinha andam fazendo ficando à noite juntos no templo sagrado de Leão?

- Bem... É como você disse, Olos, nós estamos ficando juntos à noite na casa de leão...

- Não se faça de inocente, Olia! Porque só falta você querer me dizer que vocês dois andam... andam... Ah, pra usar essa camisola aí, ela bem que passa a noite aqui, mas dormir é que não dorme!

- Isso NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, Olos!

- Como que não é? Mas... Mas... MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO!

- Ei, não tem NADA de absurdo não! Eu e ela já estamos juntos tem um tempo, já! Tudo é com muito respeito!

- Respeito? Com uma camisola dessas daqui?

- Aliás, tiramão dessa camisola! - Aiolia avançou em cima da peça de roupa, possessivo. - E NEM PENSE em insinuar NADA a respeito da MINHA namorada. Nem ficar pensando nisso, viu?

- Mas... Mas... AIOLIA!

- Vem cá, 'cê tá pensando o quê? Que eu e ela estamos esse tempo todo juntos só andando de mãozinha dada?

- E POR QUE NÃO? É o que se faz num namoro de respeito!

- Mas que história de namoro de respeito o quê, Olos! Acorda pra vida, que nós estamos no final do século, já! Olha, eu sei que você morreu novinho, passou treze anos nos Elíseos e tudo, mas você... bem... deve saber o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher...

- Eu sei bem que bebês não são deixados nas chaminés por cegonhas, Aiolia, pode ficar despreocupado. - Aiolos ficou ruborizado, mas fechou a cara. Detestava que trouxessem à baila o fato de que todos ali eram já homens feitos de vinte e poucos anos, mas ele era um rapazinho de quase quinze, inexperiente nos segredos do amor.

- Olos... - Aiolia sentiu o incômodo do irmão, e sabia que ele se ressentia de ser um rapazinho. - Olha... Senta aqui, vamos conversar.

Aiolos sentou, contrafeito.

- Olha... - Aiolia procurava as palavras para conversar com o irmão que devia ser mais velho sobre um assunto que ninguém jamais o preparou para falar com quem quer que fosse. E ele não era bom nisso, em ter conversas sérias com pessoas. Especialmente com uma pessoa que foi seu ídolo de infância, e o mais próximo que já tivera de figura paterna. - Eu sei que você sabe, eu só quero dizer que... bem... você sabe a teoria, não a prática...

Aiolos fechou ainda mais a cara, cruzando os braços e fixando o olhar na parede.

- ...Essa foi uma das coisas que... você... - Aiolia sentiu os olhos marearem de leve ao pensar na palavra 'perdeu', que ia usar na frase mas acabou não tendo coragem de dizer. Ainda doía saber que Aiolos, por mais que tivesse ficado nos Elíseos(1) depois de morto, ele não tivera tempo de viver muita coisa: talvez o primeiro beijo, a primeira noite de amor, a primeira namorada... E também Aiolia não o teve ao seu lado quando viveu tudo isso, em meio a sua rebeldia juvenil cheia de mágoas e justificativas. Seu consolo, porém, é que ele estava de volta, e com uma nova chance de viver tudo isso.

Olhou para os olhos do irmão, que o olhava com menos raiva agora, mas uma pontinha de mágoa. Aiolos também sabia o que tinha deixado para trás naquela noite em que salvou a pequena Atena. E sabia que certas coisas ele tinha perdido para sempre: Ver Aiolia crescer, se interessar por meninas, conquistar a primeira namorada, se transformar de criança a adolescente e de adolescente ao homem feito que era agora. Doía muito saber que não teria isso tudo de volta jamais, mais até do que o fato de ser um adolescente enquanto seus pares eram homens já experimentados na vida.

Mas sentia um orgulho imenso de saber que Aiolia, pese a todo, tinha se transformado em um cavaleiro de ouro honrado, um homem decente...

- Olha, Olos... - Aiolia começou de novo. - Eu e a Marin já estamos juntos tem um tempo. Ela dorme aqui porque... Bom, ia ser complicado pra ela ter um homem entrando na casa dela todo dia, pra ficar lá à noite. Sabe, o povo gosta de uma fofoca. E eu... Eu me importo com ela, muito. Eu sou capaz de quebrar a cara de algum sujeitinho que venha falar alguma coisa dela.

- Bom... - Aiolos ponderou. - Vendo assim... Mas... Vocês nem são casados nem nada...

- Olos... - Aiolia ajeitou o corpo. - Olha, eu estou com ela, ela está comigo, a gente se gosta... Por que não? E... Você sabe que quando a gente está com uma pessoa que a gente gosta... A gente sente vontade...

- Mas... É bom?

- O quê?

- Isso... - Aiolos corou até a raiz dos cabelos. - Isso de estar com uma mulher. Eu acho que é, eu sinto vontade, mas...

- É bom. - Aiolia respondeu. - É muito bom. É uma das melhores coisas que tem. E... quando você está com uma pessoa que você gosta, fica melhor ainda.

- Eu não tenho... Uma pessoa que eu goste assim ainda.

- Vai ter, Olos. Mas... Que a Marin não me ouça, mas mesmo quando você está com uma pessoa que você não goste tanto assim, também é bom demais.

- É?

- É. Mas... - Aiolia hesitou um pouco. - Você sabe o que acontece lá na hora?

- Saber eu sei na teoria, como você disse.

- Ah. E como você ficou sabendo? - Essa era uma curiosidade de Aiolia. Se Aiolos ainda não sabia das coisas na prática, como ele aprendera a teoria?

- Ah... No meu tempo de aprendiz tinha uns soldados que a gente conversava e que falavam como as coisas funcionavam lá... na hora. Com alguma riqueza de detalhes, até. No começo eu me assustava mas... Depois ficava imaginando como ia ser bom.

- Ah, tá.

Os dois passaram alguns momentos em silêncio, que foi quebrado pelas vozes de Máscara da Morte e Shura de Capricórnio.

- Achamos o _bambino_! - Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso malvado, enquanto Aiolia espigava o corpo. - Gatinha, solta o menino aí que ele vai vir com a gente.

- Er... - Aiolos olhou para Máscara da Morte, e depois para Shura, e depois para o irmão.

- Aonde?

- Nós vamos te levar pra um lugar muito bacana. - Shura deu um sorrisinho.

- Er... O Aiolia vem junto?

- Vem, Aiolia? - Máscara da Morte perguntou, irônico.

- Ah... Eu... - Aiolia bem que sabia o que Máscara da Morte e Shura deviam querer com o irmão. Era temerário deixá-lo ir com eles, mas... - Bom, eu não vou poder ir, não. Mas não se preocupe, se o Shura vai deve ser um lugar bacana, mesmo...

- Mas... - Aiolos olhou para o irmão, confuso, mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada. Foi praticamente que arrastado por Shura e um Máscara da Morte estranhamente animado, enquanto Camus e Milo chegavam também em sua casa.

- Ah... - Milo olhou para a cena, ressabiado. - Aonde eles estão indo?

- Er... - Aiolia coçou a cabeça. - Eu...

- Isso é o que eu acho que é, Aiolia? - Camus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu acho que é, sim. - Aiolia deu um suspiro resignado.

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis.

- E você vai _deixar_? - O escorpiano ralhou. - Aiolia, o Aiolos é menor de idade! Sabem os deuses onde o Máscara da Morte vai levar o seu irmão!

- Hum, mas ele teria que passar por isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E é melhor mais cedo do que acabar virando velho virgem. - Aiolos replicou. - Ou coisa pior, Zeus me livre.

- Você está desconsiderando o risco que é uma iniciação supervisionada pelo Máscara da Morte, evidentemente.

- Mas... - Milo ficou pensativo. - É melhor assim, Camus. Porque, bem... vocês sabem, se a coisa demora pra acontecer pode acabar dando espaço pra... experiências. Que nem o Hyoga e o Shun na casa de Libra.

- Pfff... - Camus deu um bufido irritado. - Você não vai deixar essa história morrer, não?

- Não. - Disse Milo com um sorrisinho cândido.

- Todos os deuses me livrem! - Aiolia deu um pulo, levantando-se. - Mas... Já que a ocasião é essa, eu devia estar comemorando, não?

- Cabe um bom destilado, sim. - Camus observou, em sua fleuma impassível. - Afinal, é uma ocasião especial. Você tem algo adequado em sua adega?

- Nada tão refinado quanto na sua, mas tem um uísque oito anos sim.

- Pois vamos abrir, então. - Camus meneou a cabeça. - Pela bela ocasião de Aiolos eu faço um esforço.

- Ah... Nós estamos em horário de serviço... - Milo tentou observar, mas foi puxado pelo aquariano, que acompanhava o leonino para a pequena adega da casa de Leão.

OOO

* * *

><p>1- Diz a lenda (i.e.: infomações oficiais de StS, mas que eu não vi em lugar algum do anime ou mangá, eu estou confiando nas wikis da vida) que Aiolos foi para os Elíseos enquanto os outros cavaleiros mortos foram para o Inferno.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone!<p>

Esse é o segundo capítulo de Sideways, em homenagem ao Santo de Sagitário por seu aniversário. Espero que gostem!

No mais, imensamente grata pelas reviews que recebi! Muito obrigado Daniela, Luana, RavenclawWitch, Needy e RenataThais! Espero que vocês também gostem desse segundo capítulo sobre Aiolia e Aiolos.

E uma dedicatória toda especial para a Ravenclaw, que meio que deu essa ideia. Créditos pra ela!

No mais, stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>O terceiro capítulo é uma homenagem ao Santo de Capricórnio, que aniversaria em 1201.

Parabéns, Shura! Saiu atrasado (como sempre, no meu caso, nhé), mas é de coração!

E, confesso, foi muito difícil trabalhar com o Shura. Mas eu deixo pra falar mais disso no final, okey?

E a música incidental é... With a little help from my friends, cantada por Joe Cocker (é Beatles, bebê, mas tem como não amar a versão do Joe?). No caso, eu escrevi escutando (muito) a versão do Easy Stars All Stars, que me pareceu muito apropriada, mas eu entendo que nos idos de mil novecentos e oitenta e uma cocada (que é onde pretensamente o universo de Sui Generis se passa) a versão do Easy Stars All Stars ainda não existia...

Anyway. On with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**A primeira noite de um homem **

* * *

><p>- Pois é, moleque, hoje vai ser seu grande dia!<p>

A voz rouca de Máscara da Morte o devolveu à realidade. Porque ele ainda não acreditava que, de todos os lugares, eles poderiam estar ali, diante daquela construção imponente em estilo otomano, propositalmente rebuscada e até mesmo luxuosa, no caminho de Rodório até Atenas.

É, senhoras e senhores: Aiolos de Sagitário estava diante do lendário _Harém_ (1).

Trazido por Máscara da Morte, o óbvio pai da ideia, e por ele, Shura. Que não sabia, exatamente, quando tinha concordado com tamanho disparate...

- Ah... - Aiolos não parecia tão animado quanto o colega da quarta casa gostaria de vê-lo, realmente. - Mas... eu...

Nem teve tempo de ver o rapaz protestar, posto que ele foi empurrado para dentro por um empolgado italiano que praticamente esfregou a identidade do sagitariano na cara do leão de chácara que insistia em duvidar da idade de Aiolos. Viu-se arrastado para dentro também, já que o italiano pressentia que, se demorassem muito por ali, o tempo poderia fechar.

- Vamos pra dentro você também, estrupicio, que senão os caras vão correr com a gente daqui, p****! E eu não passei esse tempo todo 'passando o chapéu' pelo Santuário todo pra bater com a cara na porta!

Em pouco tempo estavam dentro do prédio que bem poderia ser chamado de palacete, sem nenhum exagero. E o tal Harém não levava o nome que levava à toa, nem mesmo tinha a fama que tinha ou o preço que tinha à toa. Meninas lindas, em trajes sumários, desfilavam pelo amplo ambiente interno de decoração nababesca.

Não que fosse a primeira vez que Shura estivesse ali, claro que não.

Mas era a de Aiolos, e essa era uma coisa que ele nunca, jamais esperou ver em sua vida.

E, ao mesmo tempo, idealizou em várias ocasiões em um passado tão distante que parecia quase uma vida passada, ou uma realidade paralela. Quando ele, e Aiolos, tinham idades parecidas (2), ideais parecidos, e tanta coisa da vida deles ainda não tinha acontecido...

- P*** que o pariu, Shura, já vai ficar deprimido de novo? - A voz de Máscara da Morte o interrompeu em seus pensamentos, de novo, e o italiano lhe empurrou uma garrafa de uísque. - Bebe logo essa porcaria e fica animadinho, que eu não vim aqui pra ficar arrastando teu rabo depressivo pra lá e pra cá não.

Para o Máscara da Morte era fácil enterrar o passado num buraco fundo e fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, ou pelo menos era o que ele se esforçava ao máximo para fazer parecer. Ou ele era mesmo um psicopata sanguinário e sua ordenação como cavaleiro de Câncer tinha sido um dos piores erros de julgamento da história da Ordem de Atena, vai saber. Enfim, Shura pegou a garrafa de uísque, alcançou um copo e o encheu, enquanto Máscara da Morte arrastava um Aiolos absolutamente desconcertado para perto de um grupo das moças habituais do lugar.

Ah, pro diabo, pensou o espanhol, enquanto virou o primeiro copo de uísque, e o som do lugar ressoava uma música ligeiramente familiar.

What would you do if I sang out of tune

Would you stand up and walk out on me

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song

I will try not to sing out of key

_O que você faria se eu cantasse fora do tom_

_Você se levantaria e viria até mim_

_Me empreste suas orelhas e eu te cantarei uma canção_

_Eu vou tentar não cantar fora de tom_

ohh baby I get by,

(by with a little help from my friends)

All i need is my buddies

(try with a little help from my friends)

I said I want to get high I will

(High with a little help from my friends)

Who-Ho-Hoo-yeah

_ohh baby eu consigo,_

_(Com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Tudo que eu preciso são meus amigos_

_(Tente com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Eu disse que quero ficar doidão eu vou_

_(Doidão com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Who-Ho-Hoo-yeah_

Shura se sentou em uma mesa, para depois olhar para os lados, ligeiramente alarmado porque já não conseguia ver Aiolos ou Máscara da Morte. A consciência em sua cabeça, que alguns apelidavam de Hardy(3), continuava a lhe dizer que aquilo não podia dar certo. E não é que ele fosse pessimista nem nada, só que, por todos os deuses do Olimpo, _como_ é que o Máscara da Morte seria o responsável pela iniciação de Aiolos? Aquilo era um despropósito.

E nem adiantava beber para tentar ficar alegre, que nem mesmo se ele estivesse em um maldito coma alcoólico aquilo desceria melhor.

E virou o segundo copo de uísque para então se levantar, atrás dos outros dois.

Mas era melhor levar a garrafa, por via das dúvidas.

What do I do when my love is away,

(Does it worry for you to be alone?)

no no

How do I feel by the End of the day

(Are you said because your on your own)

I hope you Don't say it no more

_O que eu faço quando meu amor está longe,_

_(Você se preocupa por estar sozinho?)_

_não não_

_Como eu me sinto ao Fim do dia_

_(Você está triste por estar só)_

_Eu espero que você não diga isso nunca mais_

Andou pelas amplas salas do lugar, apinhadas de gente a uma hora dessas, afastando delicadamente algumas garotas a fim de fazer contato. Bom, bem que era capaz de que Aiolos agora estivesse com alguma delas, e bem que ele não queria atrapalhar, mas ele tinha que pelo menos olhar a tal garota para ver se era uma boa escolha.

Uma memória do passado lhe assaltou, lembrando-o de quando ele e Aiolos ainda eram aprendizes e ouviam os soldados rasos mais velhos discorrerem sobre os segredos do amor (e do sexo), com riqueza espantosa de detalhes para serem ouvidos pelos meninos que eram naquela época; para depois ficarem ambos rindo e imaginando como seria então quando chegasse a vez deles...

A vez de Aiolos nunca chegou.

Virou mais um copo de uísque, mas nem ele estava ajudando dessa vez.

(by with a little help of my friends)

Gonna get by with my friends

(try With a little help from my friends)

Heel-heel-heel I'll will try

(High with a little help from my friends)

Keeping it high I will

_(Com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Vou conviver com os meus amigos_

_(Tente com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Heel-heel-heel eu vou tentar_

_(Doidão com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Vou continuar doidão_

As pessoas bem podiam tirar um sarro da cara dele por seu pessimismo e seu temperamento 'down', mas era bem duro para si fingir que tudo estava bem e as coisas ruins do passado tinham ficado para trás.

Era duro olhar para Aiolia e engolir a rispidez dele quando o viu tentar falar sobre o acontecido entre ele e Aiolos.

Foi duro olhar para Saga, no Submundo, depois de tudo que ele sabia que tinha acontecido.

Foi muito, muito duro ver que num erro de julgamento grosseiro, ele ignorou seu coração lhe gritando que Aiolos era inocente porque ele tinha que seguir as ordens do Grande Mestre, e matar seu melhor amigo como traidor.

E foi duro ouvir as palavras de Shion quando foram trazidos de volta pelas graças de Zeus, com a missão de reestruturar a paz na Ordem e guardar a Terra dos males a se abater sobre ela. Vivemos um milagre, ele dizia, e tudo que sentia era vontade de rir da sua cara...

(Do you need anybody)

I need someone to love

(Could it be anybody)

All I need is someone, who knows just where I'm going yeah

Somebody who knows quiet sure, baby

_(Você precisa de alguém)_

_Eu preciso de alguém para amar_

_(Poderia ser qualquer um)_

_Tudo que eu preciso é alguém, que saiba exatamente onde estou indo yeah_

_Alguém que saiba com certeza, baby_

Shura deu uma risada seca, enquanto acompanhava a letra da música. Música de amigos, com a ajuda dos amigos... Só podia ser piada.

Súbito, se viu puxado pelo braço e ao se virar seu olhar parou em Aiolos, sem sinal de Máscara da Morte por perto e visivelmente acuado, como nunca o tivera visto até então.

- Ainda bem que eu te achei... - Disse o espanhol. - Onde está o Máscara da Morte?

- Eu não sei, acho que ele perdeu a paciência comigo... - O sagitariano baixou os olhos.

Shura bufou, sabia que provavelmente o rapaz estava certo: era capaz, muito capaz, de Máscara ter simplesmente largado Aiolos à própria sorte atrás de algum rabo-de-saia, dos mais duvidosos possíveis. E, bom, não havia muito o que fazer, se fosse esse o caso.

_- _'Cê quer ir embora? - Perguntou Capricórnio, esperando por uma resposta positiva, mas o outro baixou os olhos.

- Vocês não vão ficar chateados se eu quiser ir?

- Eu, não. E o Máscara... A uma altura dessas ele nem se importa.

Ainda assim, algo em Aiolos dizia que ele queria ficar.

O rapaz se sentou em uma mesa atrás deles, desocupada como que por arte de magia no local cheio de gente, e Shura o acompanhou.

Ficaram ali os dois, num silêncio desconfortável, enquanto olhavam o palco no centro do salão onde umas dançarinas faziam um show de pole-dance que fariam corar até mesmo Máscara da Morte, e que o rapaz mais novo olhava com olhos compridos. Shura percebeu o olhar do garoto, com o desejo misturado à insegurança, como ele mesmo há alguns anos atrás, num bordel bem menos classudo do que o Harém, mas com o mesmo sentimento agridoce de solidão que parecia ver nos olhos do outro. Mas, que no caso dele, era velho conhecido de sua alma desde que...

- Não era bem assim, né? - A voz de Aiolos interrompeu seus pensamentos, e lhe foi surpreendente tê-la ouvido no meio do barulho daquele lugar.

- Hein?

- Não era bem assim que a gente imaginava que ia ser, né?

- Ser o quê?

- A primeira vez... - O rapaz olhou para Shura, que sentiu o incômodo de ver Aiolos tal qual o via em suas memórias de antes de aquilo tudo, dada a juventude do colega em relação a si. - Lembra quando a gente ficava conversando com aqueles soldados?

Shura lembrava, apesar do tempo que passara para ele. Mas lembrava como se fosse ontem.

- Lembro.

- A gente ouvia eles falando aquelas coisas... E eu lembro que você dizia que não ia ter coragem de fazer aquilo tudo com uma menina...

- É... - Shura deu um risinho seco. Era verdade...

(by with a little help from my friends)

Said I'm gonna make it with my friends, i will

(try with a little help from my friends)

Who-hoo-I wonna keep on trying

(high with a little help from my friends)

I'm gonna keep on trying

_(Com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Disse que eu vou fazer isso com meus amigos, eu vou_

_(Tente com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Who-hoo-Eu vou continuar tentando_

_(Doidão com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Eu vou continuar tentando_

_- _E a sua, foi assim também? - Aiolos chamou de novo a atençao do espanhol para si.

- Assim, como?

- Assim, num lugar que nem esse...

- Não era assim tão legal quanto esse aqui, mas foi.

Aiolos deu um risinho seco, que cortou assim que viu o outro tomar mais um gole do uísque em sua mão.

- Ei, me dá esse copo...

- Não, Olos, você não pode beber.

- Eu não vou. - O rapaz estufou o peito. - Mas você também não vai.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu vi quando o Máscara te deu essa garrafa, ela estava zerada. Agora ela já está quase no fim, e você está aqui sem ninguém pra dividir ela com você. Então eu só posso concluir que você bebeu isso tudo aí sozinho...

- Ih, vai ficar me regulando? - Shura fez um muxoxo.

- Vou. - O outro estufou o peito, do mesmo jeito quando fazia há quase quinze anos atrás. - É pra isso que servem os amigos...

(Would you believe in a love at first sight?)

I'm certain it happens all the time yeah

(What do you see when you turn off the lights?)

I can't tell ya, but it sure feel like mine

_(Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?)_

_Eu tenho certeza que acontece o tempo todo yeah_

_(O que você vê quando você apaga as luzes?)_

_Eu não posso te dizer, mas com certeza sinto que é meu_

Ouvir a palavra 'amigo' da boca de Aiolos fez com que muitas coisas dentro de Shura se quebrassem. Na maior parte, defesas já enfraquecidas pelo álcool que na maior parte dos casos costumava lhe deixar alegre. Uma alegria falsa, mas que aplacava os amigos que queriam vê-lo rindo e brincando.

Baixou os olhos, para encarar a parede e fugir dos olhos do outro.

- Ei... - Aiolos agora estava do seu lado, cutucando seu ombro. - Que foi?

- Nada não, Olos. Eu acho que eu só bebi um pouco além da conta, só isso...

Aiolos sorriu de canto, e deu um soquinho no ombro do outro.

- Deixa de mentira. 'Cê já tá quase chorando aqui.

- Não.

- Está sim senhor.

- Eu não...

Aiolos sentou do seu lado, e puxou o outro pelo ombro direito.

- Falando sério agora, você precisa deixar isso pra trás. _Precisa_, Shura...

Dessa vez o capricorniano não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima, que limpou rápido com o dorso da mão.

- Eu não consigo. - A voz de Shura saiu num sussurro que quase só ele ouviu. - Eu não consigo... Eu não tenho como aceitar que você me considere um... amigo.

- Como não? - Aiolos arregalou os olhos.

- Foi muita coisa, Olos. Você, o Aiolia... Eu não consigo... Eu nunca vou ter como te pagar o que eu te fiz. Nunca.

- Você não tem nada pra me pagar. Nada. - Os olhos do rapaz também estavam mareados, e Shura não soube o que fazer quando se viu envolvido em um abraço pelo (agora) mais novo. - E, pra mim, você segue sendo tão meu amigo quanto era antes daquilo tudo acontecer, sabia? Pode parecer loucura, mas mesmo hoje, quando eu olho pra você, eu vejo aquele moleque chato que eu sei que ainda está aí dentro.

Shura agora deixou-se chorar a gosto, a despeito da hora e do lugar. Mas nunca seu choro lhe pareceu tão certo.

(by with a little help of my friends)

Don't you know I'm gonna make it with my friends

(Try with a little help of my friends)

I promised my self I get by

(high with a little help of my friends)

Said I'm gonna try it a little to hard

(_Com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Você não sabe que eu vou fazer isso com os meus amigos_

_(Tente com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Eu prometi a mim mesmo que consigo_

_(Doidão com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Disse que eu vou tentar um pouco mais_

- Ei... - Shura se desvencilhou do outro, visivelmente sem graça. - Mas vamos separar aí, porque você não veio pra cá pra abraçar outro cara. Com certeza.

Aiolos deu uma risada gostosa, para então olhar para Shura com olhos travessos. Em seguida, pegou o uma dose do uísque e colocou no copo, para virar um gole em seguida.

- Ei, moleque! Solta esse copo e essa garrafa aí que você não vai beber não!

- E por que não? Em tese, minha carteira de identidade diz que eu tenho vinte e sete anos. É que eu sou muito bem conservado! - Aiolos agora dava um sorriso cheio de dentes, para em seguida virar um gole grande da bebida, engasgando quase que imediatamente, o que fez Shura gargalhar como há muito tempo não fazia.

- Deixa de retardo mental, Olos! - O capricorniano agora tentava tomar o copo do outro, que seguia se defendendo para manter o dito cujo em seu poder. - Me dá esse copo aí, vai, que pra beber 'cê tem que aprender primeiro!

- Então, eu estou aprendendo... - Aiolos agora deu outros goles na bebida, mais devagar para não engasgar.

- Olha, falando sério, pare com isso senão o Aiolia me mata.

- Ele só vai saber se você contar, sua besta!

- Não, bocó. Ele vai saber quando te ver na sua casa, fedendo a bebida e com uma ressaca dos infernos! - Shura seguia rindo, apesar da tentativa de impôr respeito. - E ai de mim se isso acontecer! Eu vou tomar um coió épico do seu irmão...

- Ai que medinho... - Aiolos agora circundava a mesa, para então se sentar quando percebeu que Shura tinha desistido de tomar o copo da sua mão. - Vem cá, depois de hoje eu posso ir na Taberna com vocês?

- Não. Tá louco? Qual a parte de 'O Aiolia vai arrancar meus bagos' você não entendeu?

- Feh. - Outro risinho de Aiolos. - Mas e ele, não vai por quê?

- Ah, você não sabia? - Shura riu malevolamente. - O Aiolia não bebe muito. Porque quando ele bebe... Ele vira o Super-Aiolia!

Aiolos agora ria a gosto, enquanto Shura começava a entabular histórias de alguns memoráveis vexames alcoólicos de Aiolia.

(Do you need anybody)

ohaaa- yeah yeah yeah

(Could it be anybody)

Oh there's gonna be somebody

Ohh yeah yeah

_(Você precisa de alguém)_

_ohaaa- yeah yeah-yeah_

_(Poderia ser qualquer um)_

_Oh vai ser alguém_

_Ohh yeah yeah_

Pararam os dois de rir um pouco, para voltar os olhos para a morena espetaculosa que seguia dançando no palco, junto com outras.

- Feh... - Shura deu um riso de canto.

- Que é?

- Olha você aí, olhando de olho comprido pra morena dançando, lá...

- Pff. - Aiolos soltou um bufido. - A moça tá lá dançando não é pra gente ver?

- Heh. - Outro sorriso de canto de boca do outro. - Na verdade, elas são só dançarinas, sabia? As outras moças não ficam dançando aí não. Mas isso não impede de ela topar sair contigo, se te achar interessante.

- Sem pagar?

- É.

Aiolos virou os olhos na direção do (agora) mais velho.

- E você não vai fazer nada não? - Shura riu, desafiador.

- Eu? - O outro franziu a testa, para depois olhar de novo para a garota que dançava. - E eu vou fazer o quê?

- Ora, chegar lá perto, falar com a moça...

- Ah... - O outro baixou a cabeça. - Mas o que uma moça dessas ia querer comigo?

- E o que você perde se for lá falar com ela?

- E se ela me der um fora?

- Ué... Aí beleza, você vai atrás de outra! Ou vai me dizer que vai ficar esperando aparecer uma mulher especial na sua vida? Porque olha, nem _ele_ esperou não, viu... Porque a tua cunhada foi jogo duro, jogo duríssimo! Quase que não compensava!

Aiolos riu, imaginando a situação.

- Mas sabe... - Aiolos deu uma risada de lado, depois de bebericar seu uísque.

- Fala.

- A morena aí tá me parecendo bem _especial_, agora.

Shura deu uma risada gostosa, sentindo a alma leve como há muito não sentia.

- O que é tão engraçado? - Perguntou Aiolos, já que o outro seguia rindo.

- Nada não, Olos...

- Eu, hein... Uma hora quer chorar, outra fica rindo... Você tá precisando de tratamento, sabia?

Novas risadas de Shura.

- Ei... - O espanhol diminuiu o riso. - Quer ir lá perto pra gente ver o que acontece?

- Se eu tomar um fora, você promete que não vai tirar sarro da minha cara?

- Não.

- Tratante.

- Eu não sou tratante não, esse é o Máscara da Morte.

- Há.

- Vai, Olos, tira essa bunda da cadeira aí e vamos lá falar com as meninas...

Aiolos levantou, com o copo na mão enquanto Shura levava a garrafa, se sentindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo... Feliz.

(by with a little help from my friends)

Said i'm gonna get by with my friend, I tell ya

(try with a little help from my friends)

Ooh yes I'm gonna keep trying

(high with a little help from my friends)

Keeping it trying with my friends

(by with a little help from my friends)

Ooh you never gonna stop me anymore

(try with a little help from my friends)

I'll keep on trying

(high with a little help from my friends)

get on high, i'm wanna make time oh lord

Gonna get by with my friends

_(Com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Disse que vou conviver com os meus amigos, eu te digo_

_(Tente com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Ooh, sim, eu vou continuar tentando_

_(Doidão com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Continuar tentando com os meus amigos_

_(Com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Ooh você não vai me parar nunca mais_

_(Tente com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Eu vou continuar tentando_

_(Doidão com uma ajudinha de meus amigos)_

_Ficar doidão, eu sou quero fazer tempo oh senhor_

_Vou conviver com os meus amigos_

Engraçado como agora as palavras de Shion no dia em que foram trazidos de volta faziam todo o sentido:

"Hoje é o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas"

OOO

* * *

><p>1- O Harém é, como explicado em Sui Generis, um... estabelecimento especializado em entretenimento masculino adulto. Ahem.<p>

2- Aqui, como em Sui Generis, eu adoto o Shura como sendo apenas um ano mais novo que o Aiolos antes dos eventos desencadeados por Saga de Gêmeos. O panorama das idades está melhor explicadinho no capítulo cinco (chapter 6, pela contagem do FFnet) de Sui Generis. E, desnecessário dizer, Aiolos foi trazido de volta do Elíseos aos catorze anos de idade.

3 - Homenagem à Hardy, a hiena do desenho de Hanna-Barbera Lippy, the Lion. Ó dia, ó vida, ó azar, ó dor.

* * *

><p>Então, gentem, esse é o capítulo dedicado ao Shura, espero que gostem!<p>

E como em Sui Generis, não esperem uma releitura fiel do canon (se é que isso existe, porque nem o canon de StS é fiel ao canon, tantas são as flagrantes contradições dentro dele, mas né), porque eu me dei um pouco de liberdade de adaptar certas coisas para o bom andamento desse universo alternativo aqui (por exemplo, a parte de StS não ser yaoi XD)

E devo confessar que foi MUITO DIFÍCIL trabalhar o Shura. Porque né, ele é um dos (vários) personagens de StS que sofrem de transtorno de personalidade múltipla: Tem a do mangá clássico, no Santuário ('matou o amigo e foi ao cinema'), tem o do Episódio G, onde ele é manipulado para fazer o que faz e tem que depois lidar com a culpa, e tem a interseção dos dois na Saga de Hades (Vide a cena em que o Shura tenta falar com o Aiolia...) E é esse último que eu vou aproveitar mais aqui. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, sério, porque eu fico bem insegura de escrever sobre o Shura.

E gente, atendendo a pedidos, TEREMOS o Shina em breve, muito breve.

* * *

><p>E agradecimentos especiais às minhas reviewers! Daniela, RavenclawWitch, Needy, Lune Kuruta, Stella de Aquario, Isuzu Behemot, UM BEIJO pra vocês suas LINDAS!<p>

E respondendo rapidinho a quem não tem conta no FFnet:

- Daniela: Que bom que vc esteja gostando! Continue acompanhando e muito obrigada pela review! Beijo e fique tranquila, haverá mais Milo e Shina!

- Needy: Afffe, eu tô chega encabulada de ler sua review :333! Fiquei especialmente feliz de vc ter gostado MESMO que o Aiolia e o Aiolos não sejam seus preferidos! Sério, tô boba de felicidade... Um beijo!

E para todas... Gente, eu SEI que a estréia do Aiolos ficou meio ''lame", mas culpem minha inabilidade de escrever hentai! Mas já adianto que ele VIROU HOMINHO SIMMMM! Todas pode abrir champanhe pra comemorar!

E Leitores de Sui ou Skandalón que porventura estejam por aqui, aguardem e confiem que já já teremos novidades!

E como sempre, pra não perder o hábito...

Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>O quarto capítulo atende a inúmeros pedidos das muitas fãs de Camus de Aquário, Cavaleiro da Décima Primeira casa que faturou o prêmio Sui Generis na categoria Homem para Casar! E que calha de aniversariar em 0702, ganhando também por isso seu capítulo especial. Parabéns, Camyu, é simples mas é de coração!

E para homenagear o Santo de Bronze que também aniversariou recentemente (23/01), teremos Hyoga de Cisne, que também ganha seu presentinho (que está atrasado, argh, eu sei! Mas é de coração também!)

A música incidental é fartamente explicada na fic, mas vou colocar aqui também para que possam lê-la enquanto ouvem a música: é Nessun Dorma, ária do último ato da ópera _Turandot_, de Giacomo Puccini.

E, bem, vamos ao capítulo, então!

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nessun Dorma<strong>

* * *

><p>Em mais um dos raros dias de folga no Santuário, o homem conhecido como Camus de Aquário estava em sua casa, sem se incomodar com a baixa temperatura do local. Estava, mais precisamente, no <em>living room <em>da área privativa do templo, escolhendo um de seus (muitos) discos de vinil para apreciar uma boa música e um bom vinho.

Sorriu ao pegar o disco com as duas mãos, uma verdadeira raridade: Uma gravação de _Turandot_ de Giacomo Puccini; tocada pela Orquestra Filarmônica de Londres e encenada pela já conhecida soprano Joan Shutherland e um tenor em franca ascensão, Luciano Pavarotti; datada de 1972. Sem dúvida nenhuma, uma das mais belas encenações desse clássico dos clássicos da ópera.

E olhem que de _Turandot_ ele entendia: essa ópera não era só uma obsessão, como Milo dizia; era uma de suas mais preciosas recordações, visto que era adorada por sua mãe, uma aspirante a cantora lírica que sofria de alguns problemas: a origem argelina, a compleição física frágil, a pobreza vinda da vida dura que levava na França, enquanto corria em busca de seu sonho e... bem, a falta do brilhantismo necessário em sua voz para converter a jovem de voz bonita mas magrinha e enfermiça em uma soprano de sucesso. Morreu moça, levada por uma pneumonia quando ele contava quase sete anos de idade, e como ninguém tinha notícias de seu pai ou de outros parentes (visto que a família da mãe ficou na Argélia enquanto ela partia em busca de uma carreira incerta), foi levado ao orfanato que o levou até o Santuário de Atena.

Colocou o disco para tocar, no último ato.

Apesar das poucas memórias que tinha da mãe, lembrava-se bem da adoração da mulher pela ópera que contava a história da jovem princesa que não queria se apaixonar e impunha a seus pretendentes três charadas mortais e que foi desafiada pelo intrépido príncipe tártaro, filho do rei deposto e descendente dos que a Princesa Turandot tanto odiava, e que acerta todas suas três perguntas mas a desafia a descobrir seu nome.

Era engraçado lembrar que sua mãe era uma pessoa tão sonhadora, tão não-conformista. Era irônico, até. Ela era, apesar de sua inteligência viva e paixão por música e óperas, uma mulher sem muito estudo pela origem humilde; e em nada ajudava sua condição de_ pied-noir(_1) e que ele involuntariamente herdara. Sim, porque apesar de nascido francês, sua terra natal nunca perdeu uma única oportunidade de lembrá-lo de sua mãe de ascendência argelina e do pai inexistente até para lhe dar um nome de família.

Mas sua mãe tinha a coragem dos ignorantes das regras da vida e uma vontade férrea, que a levou a lutar pelo seu sonho até as suas últimas forças, literalmente.

Deu errado, e ela deixou para trás o ruivinho franzino que pai já não tinha.

Não que até então sua vida fosse um mar de rosas: a busca incessante da mãe pela carreira de soprano a deixava muitas vezes distante de si, e aos cuidados de uma infinidade de pessoas estranhas; mas ainda que fosse assim ela fazia questão de, quando estava consigo, compartilhar com ele o brilho de seu sonho. E dividia aquilo com ele como se fosse o mais precioso dos tesouros.

Os primeiros acordes da Ária ressoavam pela sala, enchendo o ambiente com a música rica e as memórias.

_Nessun Dorma_ era a ária preferida de sua mãe.

Nela, a Princesa furiosa pelo desafio do Príncipe Desconhecido ordena que seu reino passe a noite em claro, nos esforços de descobrir o nome daquele homem que venceu suas charadas. Mas o segredo bem guardado é conhecido pela escrava Liu que o amava em segredo e seu velho pai, o rei deposto; que são feitos prisioneiros pela guarda imperial para que lhe revelem o nome sob tortura.

Fechou os olhos, involuntariamente, ao lembrar da mãe tentando fazer a voz masculina do príncipe e manter a afinação, enquanto lhe cantava a música e explicava pela enésima vez a história do que cantava.

_**I**__**l principe ignoto**_ _  
>Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!<br>Tu pure, o Principessa, _ _  
>nella tua fredda stanza <em>_guardi le stelle _ _  
>che tremano d'amore e di speranza... <em> _  
>Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me, <em> _  
>il nome mio nessun saprà! <em> _  
>No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò, <em> _  
>quando la luce splenderà! <em> _  
>Ed il mio bacio scioglierà<br>il silenzio _ _che ti fa mia._

_**O príncipe desconhecido**_  
>Que ninguém durma! Que ninguém durma!<br>Você também, ó Princesa  
>Em seu quarto frio, olhe as estrelas<br>Tremendo de amor e de esperança  
>Mas meu segredo permanece guardado dentro de mim<br>O meu nome ninguém saberá  
>Não, não, sobre tua boca o direi<br>Quando a luz brilhar  
>E o meu beijo quebrará<br>O silêncio que te faz minha

_**Voci di donne** _ _  
>Il nome suo nessun saprà... <em> _  
>E noi dovrem, ahimè, morir, morir! <em>

_**Coro feminino**_  
>O seu nome ninguém saberá<br>E nós teremos, oh!, que morrer, morrer

Nunca soube dizer porque sua mãe era tão afeita àquela ópera, ou àquela ária em especial. Mas tinha uma certa convicção de que ela se identificava de certa forma com o príncipe desconhecido, que desafiou a princesa para lhe provar o valor não pela origem, posto que essa lhe era um ponto negativo, mas pelo amor que carregava em si.

Suspirou e tentou engolir o nó na garganta com um gole de vinho.

Já ele, quando ficou sozinho no mundo, entendeu cedo que perdera sua mãe para o sonho louco que ela tinha de vencer suas adversidades e tornar-se cantora, mesmo quando era óbvio para todos que aquilo não aconteceria. Mas ela se recusou a aceitar o não como resposta e foi derrotada pelos seus sentimentos. E ele jurou de si para si, várias vezes, que jamais incorreria no mesmo erro de sua mãe.

Abraçou a vida reservada a si, e trabalhou sempre, desde muito cedo, para adaptar-se ao mundo que se apresentava. Não perderia seu tempo lutando contra seu destino. E, bem, ele não perdeu: no orfanato tornou-se um menino esperto, e com uma impressionante capacidade de se virar sozinho; e no Santuário tornou-se um aspirante forte e com o domínio emocional necessário para manejar uma das mais difíceis forças da natureza: o frio.

E destacou-se dos outros justamente por aquilo que poderia ter salvado sua mãe: o distanciamento emocional que o permitia ter a racionalidade necessária para dominar seus sentimentos.

O menino ruivo e franzino transformou-se em Camus de Aquário.

Com outro gole de vinho, pensou no pupilo que conheceu nas terras geladas da Sibéria: outro pobre coitado que perdera a mãe cedo, como ele. Mas havia uma diferença: Enquanto ele logo se desfez do luto por sua mãe e abraçou com pragmatismo a sua nova vida e as obrigações que viriam dela, Hyoga se agarrava nas memórias da mãe morta como se elas fossem a razão de sua vida. E naquele tempo achava que o menino seria fragorosamente derrotado pelo seu apego excessivo a um passado que já não existia, e ao apego a uma mãe já morta que acabaria por matá-lo também.

Mas o menino ruivo e franzino, filho da cantora sonhadora, ainda existia dentro de si. Ele sabia, e tentou por várias vezes sufocá-lo: No distanciamento da Sibéria, nas suas obrigações de Cavaleiro e Mestre, no pragmatismo de sua personalidade, no distanciamento seguro que mantinha dos próprios sentimentos...

Mas foi o menino quem assumiu o controle quando Hyoga o enfrentou na Casa de Aquário, e foi ele que se entregou à morte para ensinar o pupilo a última lição que ele deveria aprender.

Foi ele também quem aceitou o pedido de Shion, no submundo, para que encenassem uma caçada pela cabeça da Deusa Atena para na verdade alertá-la dos planos de Hades e levar até ela a mensagem fundamental à sua vitória.

E ele voltou consigo, forte como nunca, quando abriu os olhos para ter a chance de uma nova vida. E Camus entendeu que o menino ruivo e solitário que ele um dia foi era parte indelével de si, por mais que tentasse afastá-lo.

Mas lidar com ele era difícil, complicado, porque doía muito. Como doía.

Assim como sentia uma dor queimando seu peito todas as vezes que escutava essa ária, mas não conseguia parar de escutá-la.

Acompanhava com a mão direita o ritmo da música instrumental, como se tivesse uma batuta imaginária em seus dedos.

Ainda de olhos fechados, nem o vinho conseguia desfazer o nó em sua garganta. Quando deu por si, percebeu lágrimas em seu rosto.

O menino chorava dentro de si, de novo. Tentara por anos convencê-lo de que lágrimas eram inúteis, mas o problema é ele era tão teimoso quanto a mãe.

Teimoso como o Príncipe Desconhecido ao tentar conquistar sua Princesa Turandot.

_**I**__**l principe ignoto**_ _  
>Dilegua, o notte!<br>Tramontate, stelle! _ _Tramontate, stelle!  
>All'alba vincerò! <em> _  
>Vincerò! Vincerò! <em>

_**O príncipe desconhecido ** _  
>Parta, oh noite<br>Esvaneçam, estrelas  
>Ao amanhecer eu vencerei!<br>Vencerei! Vencerei!

Enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, acompanhava com os lábios a letra da música que sabia de cor e salteado; impressa em sua memória pelos lábios e a voz de sua mãe. Os sentimentos que mantinha reprimidos dentro de si saíam aos borbotões, logo nele que nunca tinha se permitido chorar pelos muitos reveses de sua vida.

De todas as formas, ele vencera, não?

Suspirou devagar, tentando se recompôr enquanto os acordes finais da música tocavam, para então terminar sua taça de vinho, um tanto exausto.

- Mestre, posso entrar? - A voz suave de Hyoga se fez ouvir em seu _living_.

- Entre. - Camus limpou apressadamente o rosto, para parecer apresentável ao pupilo, que entrou assim que recebeu sua permissão.

De todos, talvez Hyoga fosse, junto com Milo e Isaak, as que melhor o conheciam. E para o cavaleiro de Cisne não foi surpresa ver a taça de vinho vazia e a capa do disco que o mestre estava escutando.

- Aceita uma taça de vinho, Hyoga?

_- _Sim, obrigado... _Turandot_? - O nipo-russo deu um sorriso de lado enquanto recebia sua taça de Bordeaux; posto que seguramente ouvira a ópera incontáveis vezes durante seu treinamento na Sibéria, nos momentos em que o mestre se recolhia para colocar aquele disco para tocar.

- Um clássico é sempre um clássico. - Respondeu o francês.

Era certo que Camus gostava de óperas, o que por si só já era incomum o suficiente para um rapaz na casa dos vinte anos; mas Hyoga já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ouvira o mestre escutar aquela em particular, e mais ainda aquela ária.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal, mestre?

- Faça.

- Por que o senhor gosta tanto dessa música? - Perguntou o rapaz, na lata; hábito que ele estava aprendendo dos outros colegas cavaleiros de bronze: o de perguntar o que lhe vinha na cabeça.

Não que Camus não gostasse, mas ultimamente estava achando que o pupilo estava ficando um pouco invasivo em suas colocações.

Mas, bem, ele o tinha autorizado a perguntar, não?

- Ela me lembra uma pessoa.

- Alguém especial?

- Sim. - Camus divergiu o olhar para a parede, e soltou um suspiro que nem ele sabia que estava segurando. - Alguém especial.

OOO

* * *

><p>1- <em>Pied-noir<em>: Em tradução livre, pé preto. É um apelido jocoso dado pelos franceses de nascimento a argelinos ou pessoas de ascendência argelina.

* * *

><p><em>Voilá<em>, pessoas: aí está o capítulo de Camus de Aquário. Espero que gostem!

E, para título de curiosidade, o nome verdadeiro de Camus nesse universo seria Albert Camus Gassion. Albert Camus como um nome composto, dado por sua mãe para homenagear o escritor e filósofo argelino; e o sobrenome Gassion, vindo de sua família materna, é uma homenagem deslavada à pessoa que inspirou a 'personagem' de sua mãe: Edith Giovanna Gassion, la môme Piaf.

* * *

><p>E, claro, o agradecimento mais do que especial às leitoras fiéis que gostam tanto desse aquariano: <strong>RavenclawWitch<strong> (eu NÃO esqueci sua Caloi, viu?) , **Stella de Aquário** e **Jules Heartilly**. Outro agradecimento mais do que especial às reviewers que curtem essa história (ou essas histórias, já que eu realmente não consigo dissociar Sideways de Sui Generis, embora aqui não tenhamos uma linha narrativa definida, mas né): **Isuzu Behemot, Needy, Taciana, Lune Kuruta, Black Scorpio no Nyx e Suellen-san**, beijos mil pra todas essas lindas!

* * *

><p>E como de hábito... Stay tuned!<p>

07/02/2012


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>E este capítulo é um presente de aniversário para o Afrodite de Peixes, a figura mais bela e controversa do Santuário de Atena, e que aniversaria em 1003! Está atrasado, eu sei, mas ainda assim ela veio!

Parabéns, Afrodite, é simples mas é de coração!

OBS.: A música incidental do capítulo é Eleanor Rigby, dos Beatles. E há referências à história do Pequeno Príncipe, de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As Rosas e o Príncipe<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Santuário de Atena, jardim da Casa de Peixes. <em>

Numa manhã de sol do Santuário, lá estava Afrodite de Peixes ajoelhado nos seus roseirais, fazendo o que mais gostava de fazer nessa vida.

Cuidar de suas rosas. A mais constante de suas companhias desde que se iniciou no treinamento de Atena.

Estava com os cabelos presos num coque alto, cobertos por um lenço que também protegia o rosto do sol. As mãos estavam cobertas por luvas de couro, para evitar que suas mãos se ferissem com os espinhos dos espécimes mortais que cultivava.

Qualquer um que passasse por aquele ponto dos roseirais colocaria sua vida em sério risco, dado ao veneno que aquelas rosas em particular exalavam.

Acariciou com cuidado as pétalas da flor em botão, com um sorriso no rosto. Não um dos sorrisos que costumava distribuir por aí, carregados da ironia que fazia com que, mesmo sorrindo, acabasse por ofender aqueles que o interpelavam; mas um sorriso suave, puro na medida em que ele se permitia ser puro.

Sua mente viajou para um ponto já distante no passado, justo depois da morte de seus pais e do abandono de seus parentes para lhe tomar o dinheiro da família, dando início a uma sequência de eventos que o levaram até o Santuário, e do Santuário à fria e isolada Groenlândia que serviu de palco de seu treinamento. Não reclamou nada, quase nada; posto que o isolamento que sua posição lhe impunha era muito bem vindo, já que perdera a fé nas pessoas desde que foi traído pela própria família em troca do dinheiro de seus pais. A solidão era boa companheira, não podia negar; e melhor companhia ainda eram as rosas que aprendeu a cultivar.

Rosas são flores caprichosas, isso ele aprendeu antes ainda de seu treinamento. Estava dito no livro preferido de sua infância, e também adolescência; e que lia mesmo apesar das admoestações do mestre e dos demais aspirantes que treinavam por seu posto. Livro de menininhas, eles diziam; mas que fazia jus a si, já que ele próprio lembrava tanto uma.

Os tolos. Morreram todos, ou vítimas do treinamento duro, ou vítimas da crueldade que nasceu dentro do menino de traços andróginos e belos que se tornou Afrodite de Peixes.

Bonito como uma rosa, mas que tinha armas muito, muito mais perigosas do que os espinhos.

Sorriu de novo enquanto afofava a terra em seus dedos, e usava as folhas dos roseirais para proteger o quanto pudesse suas rosas de correntes de ar.

_"Não tenho receio de tigres, mas tenho horror a correntes de ar. Não terias acaso um para-vento?"_ Lembrou-se do livro que lia e relia, durante o treinamento árduo e solitário na Groenlândia. Como não se identificaria com a história do menino solitário, príncipe de seu pequeno planeta de onde saiu para explorar outros mundos e lá deixou sua rosa, e tudo que conhecia?

- Como é bonita, minha rosa... - Ele sussurrou suavemente, enquanto tomava uma delas nos dedos já despidos da luva rústica. - Nasceu ao mesmo tempo que o Sol. E eu sei, você faz isso de propósito.

Rosas não são flores modestas, isso ele sabia. Tinham consciência de sua beleza, já que em sua toalete misteriosa das flores em botão escolhiam cuidadosamente as pétalas que vestiriam, as cores que usariam, e nasciam em seu radioso esplendor quando abriam seus botões para mesmerizar o mundo com sua beleza. Mas eram caprichosas, e cultivavam seus espinhos para se defender de tigres imaginários. E não gostavam de correntes de ar.

Mas suas rosas não dependiam de pequenos espinhos apenas para se defender. Não eram flores de ornamento, não eram apenas para perfumar o ambiente e agradar a vista. Eram letais, banhadas de seu sangue venenoso para que adquirissem o status de umas das armas mais perigosas do Santuário. Eram instrumentos de morte, tortura, guerra e vitória. Em nome de Atena, e em nome dele.

- Não fique amuada, querida... - Ele tocou de leve os espinhos da flor, rindo de si para si ao imaginar a figura da rosa do Príncipe, com seus espinhos que a defenderia dos tigres de sua terra natal. - Eu não vou embora, não vou a lugar algum.

Não iria, lógico. Afrodite não gostava muito de gente. Gostava das rosas, e de algumas poucas pessoas que conseguiam lhe ganhar a simpatia a despeito da sua pouca afinidade com elas. Mesmo as mulheres de quem gostava lhe lembravam as rosas que cultivava. Belas e radiosas, sempre. Deu um riso seco ao lembrar do amigo italiano, cavaleiro de Câncer e promíscuo declarado que se deitava com qualquer mulher que lhe aparecesse em momento propício (e outros momentos não tão propícios assim, tinha de admitir), mas que apesar das propaladas tendências psicopatas, da falta de educação e de senso estético era o que tivera de mais próximo de um amigo em toda a sua vida.

- Se Câncer for o que se chama por aí de meu melhor amigo, eu sou uma pessoa tão doente quanto ele. - Falou o sueco com suas rosas, enquanto seguia afofando a terra de seus roseirais. - E nem adianta defendê-lo, porque vocês não são obrigadas a conviver com ele do jeito como eu convivo. E com os outros também, os inúteis. Um bando de brutos, todos eles; não são companhia para vocês.

Ele juraria que ouviu, sim, sua rosa sorrir a ele, enquanto suas pétalas acariciavam seus dedos. Ou ele acariciava suas pétalas com seus dedos, mas a ordem dos fatores não alteravam o produto. Máscara da Morte diria que ele estava ficando doido de tanto conversar com as plantas, mas ele nem se importava.

Eram suas rosas, doces e belas, o carinho de sua vida.

OOO

* * *

><p>Olá meu povo!<p>

Pois eis que, dentre mortos e feridos, salvam-se todos e venho aqui com o presente de aniversário de Afrodite de Peixes!

Está uma fic curtinha, mas foi de coração. E tomara que tenham visto os highlights da passagem sobre A Rosa do Pequeno Príncipe, um livro que, sei lá eu porquê, me lembra em algumas coisas o Afrodite de Peixes que eu imagino para Sui Generis. Espero que gostem!

Eu escrevi todo o capítulo ouvindo loucamente _Eleanor Rigby_, a poesia em forma de música escrita por John Lennon e Paul McCartney escreveram sobre solidão e que eu acho, na minha humilde opinião, uma das mais contundentes obras escritas sobre os solitários. Lennon e Macca eram gênios, gente.

* * *

><p>Aproveitando o momento, gostaria de agradecer MUITO as reviews que recebi do capítulo 4! Muito obrigada pelo carinho em palavras, <strong>RavenclawWitch, Jules Heartilly, Needy, Juliana, Drih, Stella de Aquario, Suellen-san<strong> e a nova leitora querida que ganhei, **Cristinangelolima**! Muito obrigada de todo o coração! MUAH!

Quanto ao próximo capítulo de Sideways, que deveria ter saído antes desse, AGUARDEM E CONFIEM, ele sairá em MUITO breve.

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Nem a música do David Bowie que eu uso aqui. É verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>O quarto capítulo está atendendo a pedidos da continuação do ainda-não-romance de Milo e Shina. Pela proximidade da data, eu deveria lançá-lo no aniversário da amazona de Cobra, mas eu SEI que tem gente esperando esse capítulo, então eu vou soltar antes. E fica então como um presente de aniversário adiantado (NOOOOSSA! MILAGRE) pra representante italiana das mulheres do Santuário.<p>

Feliz aniversário pra Shina adiantado, gente! O presentinho é simples mas é de coração!

A música incidental é _As the World falls down_, do (absoluto, necessário!) David Bowie, e trilha sonora do filme Labirinto (1986), em que ele atua com Jennifer Connely (ok, agora eu destituo Demi Moore como o rosto de Shina para colocar a Jennie, mas né...), e que eu acho linda. Todos os créditos da música para ele. Todos, sério.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As the World falls down<strong>

* * *

><p>- Mas Shina, como que você não me conta essa história de que levou o Milo de Escorpião pro templo dele depois daquela festa?<p>

Shina bufou, enquanto Gisty a interrogava por mais detalhes.

O que, aliás, ela vinha fazendo por mais de uma hora. Ininterruptamente.

- Eu já falei, Gisty. Não foi nada de mais. Ele estava passando mal porque tinha bebido bastante, e obviamente não ia dar conta de subir sozinho até o templo dele, só isso.

- Como só isso, Shina? Você não disse que levou ele até dentro do templo?

- Levei.

- Mas e aí? - A outra bateu o pé. - Porque a Marin disse que o Aiolia disse que foi VOCÊ quem deu banho nele. Pelos deuses do Olimpo, você viu Milo de Escorpião do jeito que veio ao mundo e não me fala nada?

Shina suspirou, agora desolada.

Sim, porque Marin de Águia, numa espécie de vingança ao fato de Shina ter ajudado a instituir o apelido de 'Xaninho' ao seu namorado, acabou por revelar 'meio que sem querer' uma passagem recente sobre a amazona de Cobra a outras amazonas no Santuário (e ao Seiya, só para garantir que a história tivesse a repercussão devida): O fato de que Shina teve de bancar a babá de Milo de Escorpião durante um porre do aludido(1), com direito a ter de colocá-lo embaixo de um chuveiro sem roupas.

E sendo Gisty como era, agora a estava submetendo a um intrincado interrogatório acerca de todos (TODOS!) os detalhes acerca do famigerado episódio.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Gisty...

- COMO que não vem ao caso? - A outra quase teve uma síncope. - Você leva o Milo pra baixo de um chuveiro completamente nu e não me fala NADA? Mas que espécie de melhor amiga você é?

- Eu só acho extremamente indelicado ficar comentando uma coisa dessas.

- Mas eu não vou falar pra ninguém, juro! - A outra beijou os dois dedos indicadores, fazendo um sinal de cruz. - Mas me fala, ele é bem dotado?

- Gisty! - A italiana arregala os olhos verdes. - Isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Claro que é! E então?

- Ah, Gisty... Sei lá, eu nem reparei.

- Aaaah, sei. - Gisty pôs as duas mãos na cintura. - Deixa de mentira deslavada! Até porque é impossível não reparar nele sem roupa. Até _você_ não é cega a esse ponto.

- Ei, eu não sou cega, ok?

- Não, claro que não. Só é tonta o suficiente a ponto de ainda estar encanada com o Seiya. Tem dó, Shina!

A italiana bufou de novo.

- O fato de eu não ter reparado nas partes íntimas de um homem desacordado não me faz ser cega, Gisty, só educada. - Retrucou, amargada. - E eu não estou mais encanada com o Seiya.

- Não devia estar mesmo, depois de ter acesso a uma visão dessas. Porque olha, me dá um _calor_ só de pensar.

- Gisty!

- Ai, qual é, Shina. Você até pode achar que o Escorpião é metido, porque ele é; pode achar que ele é ranheta, porque ele é; e até pode achar que ele pega no seu pé de tão caxias que ele é. Em tudo isso você até que tem razão. Mas que ele é bonito, ele é. E _muito_, se quer saber minha opinião. Muito mais bonito do que o teu precioso Seiya, eu te garanto.

- Gisty...

- Aliás, eu bem que tenho pra mim que ele tem uma quedinha por você.

- Arrh, quando você começa com isso você fica impossível! - Ralhou a italiana, já com a pouca paciência que tinha consumida por completo.

Porém, também não é como se Gisty não tivesse seu tantinho de razão: Milo podia ser caxias, presunçoso, algumas vezes ranheta e muitas vezes metido como ele só, mas era sim um rapaz bem apessoado. Não só pelo rosto bonito e seus incríveis (e famosos) olhos de um azul céu de brigadeiro, mas também pelo corpo... digno de um cavaleiro de ouro. Em que ela tinha reparado sim, apesar da situação vexatória em que o dito cujo se encontrava.

Mas obviamente que a amazona de Vampiro não precisava saber disso, ou seus parcos momentos de paz iriam por água abaixo.

- Olha, Gisty, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá e trabalhar que a gente ganha mais.

- Mas Shina, o que é que custa dividir os detalhes dessa história comigo? Eu não vou falar pra ninguém não, arre!

- Gisty, pela última vez: Eu não estou omitindo detalhe nenhum de você. É que simplesmente não tem detalhe nenhum pra dividir, só isso. Eu saí daquela festa, por um acaso peguei o táxi junto com o Milo até o Santuário e terminou que eu tive que levá-lo até a casa dele porque ele não estava em condições de subir as escadarias sozinho.

- Isso não explica como você foi parar dentro do quarto dele...

- O que você queria, que eu deixasse ele sozinho no estado em que ele estava?

- Por que não? - Gisty seguiu fustigando a amiga. - Porque não é como se vocês fossem amiguinhos de jardim de infância, ou coisa parecida... Afinal de contas, você nunca escondeu que não ia muito com a cara dele.

- Mesmo assim, Gisty. Ele pode não ser a pessoa mais legal do mundo, mas _eu_ sou uma pessoa decente.

- Até mesmo com o cara que vivia pegando no seu pé e segundo relatos te criou a alcunha de mulher-cavaleiro? - A outra deu uma risada irônica. - Sei, Shina...

Shina rolou os olhos, já intuindo o que a amiga estava querendo insinuar.

Antes dos eventos iniciados pelo Torneio Galáctico no Japão, era bem comum que Gisty insinuasse uma e outra vez que ela tinha uma queda pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Não tinha, aliás, quem tirasse da cabeça da então renegada Amazona de Vampiro que as ocasionais farpas que ambos trocavam nas poucas vezes em que se encontravam no Santuário fosse o que ela chamava de 'tensão sexual mal resolvida'.

Ideia estranha, claro; mas não é como se Gisty fosse uma pessoa de ter ideias muito normais.

- Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, Gisty... - A amazona de Cobra bufou. - Não vai começar de novo com essa história.

- Quem me dera. Essa história, como você diz, tem muito mais futuro do que sua obsessão por aquele cavaleirinho de bronze.

- Não é uma obsessão, Gisty. Ele viu meu rosto e...

- Tá, viu o meu também, e nem por isso eu fico lambendo o chão que ele pisa enquanto ele tá lá feliz e contente com a namorada dele.

- Eu não fico lambendo...

- Como não, Shina? Dá pra esquecer quem aqui é o 'escudo' oficial do Cavaleiro de Pégaso? O cara não pode levar um golpe que você já pula no meio pra defender, mesmo depois dele ter dito com todas as letras que não queria nada contigo...

- Eu não o defendi por ele. Eu fiz isso por Atena... Fiz porque era o meu dever enquanto amazona de prata.

- Sei.

- É sério, Gisty. Além do mais... - A italiana deu um suspiro, resignado. - Você não entende o que eu sinto por ele.

- Entendo sim. É obsessão, e daquelas brabas.

Shina suspirou, impaciente. Não tanto pelas palavras da amiga, mas pela carga de verdade que havia nelas.

Tudo aquilo era um sentimento estranho para si. Logo a si, que sempre desenhou-se para a guerra, para as batalhas; que sempre se bastou em seu orgulho de amazona de prata modelo que era.

E que, estranhamente, viu o coração que nem sabia que tinha ser enredado por uma paixão mundana, e que a fez trair todos os seus ideais.

Como Gisty saberia o que era isso? Como ela poderia _entender _o que se passava dentro dela?

- Olha, Gisty, tá na minha hora. - A outra passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. - Preciso ir até a arena.

- Certo, a gente se vê. - Ela viu a amiga soltar um bufido irritadiço, para depois dar de ombros e seguir por outro caminho. - Mas não pense que você está livre da sua dívida comigo, _querida_.

- _Tchau_, Gisty. - Shina abanou as mãos, em claro sinal de impaciência.

Aproveitou o caminho até a arena de treinos para seguir pensando na vida, enquanto apertava os olhos tentando defender-se da claridade do sol de início de tarde. Sentia falta da máscara, já ela protegia sua pele e seus olhos claros do sol. Mais do que isso: Sem a máscara agressiva que lhe escondia o rosto, se sentia até um tanto nua.

Soltou mais um bufido irritado, enquanto chegava até seu destino. E lá viu um grupo de cavaleiros reunidos; uns treinando, outros simplesmente matando o (agora muito) tempo ocioso que tinham enquanto 'supervisionavam' os treinos dos demais. Suspirou ao ver Milo no meio deles, porque intuía que levaria uma bronca do superior pelo atraso de dez minutos para comparecer até a arena.

- Amazona de Cobra apresentando-se ao turno de treinos, senhores. - Fez uma continência enquanto espigava a coluna, esperando pela repreenda do superior.

- Boa tarde, Cobra. - Misty de Lagarto deu-lhe um sorrisinho irônico. - Resolveu nos dar o ar da graça? Finalmente...

- Perdão pelo atraso, Lagarto. Não acontecerá mais. - Respondeu de forma lacônica, mas uma parte de seu cérebro estava surpresa de ter sido apenas isso o que aconteceu. Esperava levar uma das habituais espinafradas de Milo de Escorpião, mas o aludido permaneceu mudo como uma porta.

- Liberada para seu treino, Cobra. - Misty deu de ombros, mal disfarçando o sorriso irônico que carregava nos lábios finos e desenhados. Sorriso esse que se tornava sua marca registrada desde que tinha sido trazido de volta e reempossado como líder dos Cavaleiros de Prata(2), cargo que ocupava antes de sua derrota para Seiya.

E que ela ocupou, depois que ele passou desta para uma pior... Visto que ele estava no Submundo.

Suspirou de desgosto, porque ela tinha para si que fizera um ótimo trabalho ao ter assumido o posto; mas agora fora relegada novamente ao cargo habitual das amazonas do Santuário: o de mestra de aspirantes. Bem que ela sabia que, em termos financeiros, não recebera um tostão a mais por ter acumulado as funções, e Gisty já lhe dizia que não valia a pena o esforço de ser 'chefa' se não era para ganhar a mais por isso, mas não conseguia evitar de se ver preterida ao perder a antiga função extra.

Ainda mais para um tipo como Misty de Lagarto.

Mas verdade seja dita, Misty era muito menos ranheta do que o temível Cavaleiro de Escorpião, habitual corregedor das tropas do Santuário, e que exercia sua função com mãos de ferro e sanha por punir exemplarmente os que incorriam em faltas e erros, e mais exemplarmente ainda a sua pessoa.

E que, inexplicavelmente, não disse uma única palavra sobre seu atraso.

Não só isso: agora que tinha reparado melhor, o dito-cujo tinha sumido. Desaparecido, evaporado no ar.

Sentiu-se ainda mais irritada. Pensou consigo mesma que Milo podia estar querendo protegê-la por ter sido ela a tê-lo ajudado naquele momento de precisão. E isso era uma coisa que ela não admitia. Não admitia protecionismos de espécie alguma, mesmo que nesse caso fosse ela a beneficiária.

Ela era Shina de Cobra, a líder das amazonas do Santuário de Atena e não precisava de proteção de espécie alguma.

A imagem de um Milo saindo do táxi trôpego pela bebedeira se materializou em sua mente. _"Melhor do que ficar o tempo todo na festa olhando para o Seiya com cara de bunda, não?"_

Soltou mais um suspiro irritado.

Era irritante que Milo, alguém a quem ela jamais dera confiança, viesse também questioná-la sobre essa história. O que ela sentia ou deixava de sentir por Seiya era problema dela, e de ninguém mais; mas nesse Santuário moroso dos tempos de paz parecia que os pormenores de sua vida se tornavam assunto de todo mundo.

E ela morria de raiva de ser vista por todos como a pobre coitada preterida pelo seu amado Pégaso por conta de uma mocinha japonesa sem sal nem açúcar. Não suportava os olhares de pesar, os cochichos que sabia serem endereçados à sua pessoa, as palavras veladas de consolo dirigidas a si.

E doeu muito mais o comentário de Milo naquela voz empastada de bêbado cretino, como que lhe jogando na cara o seu infortúnio.

Para então agora ser _protegida_ por ele, porque ela fizera sua obrigação de não deixá-lo desamparado naquele quarto.

Se ele não fosse seu superior, ouviria poucas e boas. Não, não. Muitas e más.

OOO

Milo saíra à francesa da arena, assim que viu a amazona de Cobra saudando os presentes em sua chegada.

Não teve ânimo para repreendê-la pelo atraso para comparecer à arena para coordenar o treino das aspirantes a amazonas. Não teve ânimo nem sequer para ficar por ali, e isso era uma constante desde o fatídico dia em que ela o trouxe para sua casa, no estado deplorável em que se encontrava.

Não era só a vergonha de se saber visto como veio ao mundo por ela, e nem de saber ter passado mal como passou na frente dela, embora ele tentasse desesperadamente convencer-se de que aquilo tudo já era motivo suficiente.

Foi até um bebedouro e tomou água, molhando o rosto enquanto praguejava mentalmente pela própria covardia. Covarde, era isso que ele era. Sair correndo assim porque ela chegou? Nem um moleque pré-adolescente não se comportava dessa maneira, quanto mais um cavaleiro de ouro...

Mas outra parte de si sabia que não conseguia lidar com aqueles olhos verdes olhando para si, e saber que ela não o olhava do jeito que olhava para _ele_. E isso era mais ridículo do que sair de fininho toda vez que ela chegava em algum lugar.

Olhou para a arena ao longe, e suspirou um tanto desanimado, para então voltar e cumprir ele as suas obrigações.

E calhou que o destino o fez quase trombar com ela, que ia em direção ao bebedouro que ele acabara de usar.

- Milo de Escorpião. - Saudou a amazona, com um olhar sério.

- Shina de Cobra. - O outro meneou a cabeça, já em vias de sair dali. Mas o olhar duro dela o prendia.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Escorpião? - Shina levantou o queixo, séria; pensando que talvez, se confrontasse Milo por seu comportamento anterior, ela fosse se sentir melhor. Não aceitaria que Milo a protegesse por motivo algum, de forma alguma.

- Claro.

- Por que não me repreendeu pelo meu atraso, como o costume?

- Eu... - Milo piscou, processando a pergunta; para responder em seguida escolhendo bem as palavras. - Eu não vi necessidade. Misty estava presente; e cabia a ele fazer alguma colocação, ou não.

- Muito bem... - Shina levantou o queixo de novo, numa tentativa de parecer altiva como parecia com a máscara no rosto. - ...Se é assim. Porque eu quero que saiba que não tolero protecionismos. O favor que lhe fiz não precisa de pagamento, Escorpião.

Milo franziu o cenho e sentiu a raiva crescer em si. Raiva e amargura, em partes iguais. Uma parte de si dizia, sim, que ele a protegera, porque antes isso nunca o tinha parado em suas reprimendas aos subordinados; especialmente ela. Mas ele jamais admitiria, jamais. Ainda mais a _ela_, que lhe fizera o favor de cuidar dele quando precisara.

Não foi isso o que ela disse? Um _favor_.

- E por que eu a protegeria? - Milo levantou uma sobrancelha, carregando o sarcasmo na voz. - Você é problema de Misty de Lagarto e não _meu_, amazona. Eu já passei dessa fase de ter que ensinar _burra xucra_ a se comportar como deve. Agora se me dá licença...

A amazona levantou uma sobrancelha, sentindo o sangue ferver enquanto o outro saía em direção à arena. Mas, em todo caso, era um terreno conhecido para si: Milo lhe dando patadas não era exatamente uma novidade.

OOO

- Credo, Milo, o que te aconteceu hoje? Tá constipado? - Aiolia massageava o maxilar, depois de um golpe particularmente forte do cavaleiro de Escorpião durante o treino na arena.

Cavaleiro esse que realmente lutava com uma fúria que se assemelhava a suas lutas reais, e não a um treino de aquecimento qualquer.

- Ui, gatinha, que é? Tá com medo de quebrar? - Milo avançou de novo para cima do colega de treino, que se esquivava já com certa dificuldade. - Para de fugir e luta, vai.

- Olha, não é por falar não, Milo... Mas você está pegando meio pesado. - Shura tentava intervir, já pela quarta (ou quinta) vez, dando voz a impressão dos demais que assistiam ao treino. - Não é melhor encerrarmos por hoje? Antes que alguém saia daqui machucado...

- Vocês deviam era mudar de nome! De cavaleiros de ouro pra cavaleiros de vidro! - Milo afastou-se de Aiolia, que seguia rindo ao imaginar o porquê do mau humor do colega, enquanto seguia massageando o maxilar. - Tudo um bando de fresco, viu...

- Milo, corre pro banheiro pra deixar de ser enfezado(3), cara! - Aiolia ria e ria. - Toma um laxante que passa!

- Vai tomar no c*! - Ouviu-se ao longe a voz de Milo gritando a plenos pulmões, enquanto Aiolia ria mais e fazia biquinho em alusão a mania do melhor amigo do outro, que falava palavrões tão ou mais cabeludos do que esse, mas apenas em francês.

Enquanto o resto do grupo continuava na arena, Milo subia pisando duro e soltando fogo pelas ventas. Seu humor não vinha sendo dos melhores desde o episódio da famigerada festa, e o percalço com a amazona de Cobra há pouco terminou por ser a gota d'água. Entrou bufando em sua casa zodiacal, com ganas de arremessar na parede a primeira coisa quebrável que visse pela frente.

O que viu pela frente, no caso, foi Hyoga de Cisne na entrada de sua casa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Procurando o Mestre Camus. - Respondeu o cavaleiro de bronze, impassível.

- Como você pode ver, ele não está no meu bolso. - Milo treplicou, ríspido. - Mais alguma dúvida? Porque se não tem pode ir pegando o caminho da rua.

- Nossa, que grosseria. - O mais novo fez um muxoxo, enquanto se preparava para sair. - A propósito, é bem provável que você o veja antes de mim, já que eu terei que voltar para a fundação Graad. Então você podia fazer a gentileza de avisá-lo que vai ter uma _premiére_ para comemorar a inauguração do Cinema de Rodório, e nós cavaleiros estamos convidados.

- _Premiére_, sei. Que filme vai passar?

- Labirinto (4), aquele com o David Bowie.

- Ei, esse filme já estreou em Atenas faz uns _meses_, já! - Milo suspirou, irritado. - Nem pra trazerem um filme novo...

- Estamos em Rodório, queria novidade fosse pra Tóquio. Ou Atenas. De qualquer modo, não vai ser um estrago completo, já que vamos ganhar as entradas.

- Tá, eu aviso. Capaz que o Camus queira ir, mesmo.

- E você também está convidado, Milo. Vai ser uma ótima companhia para o Mestre Camus...

- Eu não vou. - Bufou o outro, apenas para ver o nipo-russo dar de ombros enquanto dava sua missão por encerrada e se dirigia à saída do templo.

- Ei, Hyoga... - Milo deu um riso seco e chamou a atenção do outro que já estava nas escadarias. - E você, não vai levar o Shun pra fazerem um encontrinho romântico?

Recebeu como resposta o elevar do dedo médio da mão direita do cavaleiro de Cisne.

OOO

Shina estava em sua cabana, colocando a água para ferver para então começar a fazer a sua janta. Estava particularmente irritada naquele final de noite, mas tinha decidido de si para si que tentaria relaxar um tiquinho que fosse.

Ouviu durante o treinamento das aspirantes algo sobre um evento de abertura de uma sala de cinema em Rodório, e pensava consigo que já não era sem tempo. Seria bom ter um cinema por ali para ver uns filmes, abstrair a mente do serviço de Atena, que apesar dos tempos de paz seguia não sendo fácil. E também para abstrair de seus próprios problemas.

Olhou para seu rosto, no reflexo da água que ainda não fervia na panela, para logo depois soltar um suspiro pesaroso.

Ela bem que sabia que era uma amazona, ela sabia também do que abrira mão para abraçar sua função da maneira como se deve. Era por isso que gostava da máscara, porque ela encobria a parte de si que não casava com seu rango, que não casava com sua reputação tão arduamente batalhada e construída. Ela encobria a mulher de rosto jovem e feminino, considerado bonito por muitos, mas que carecia da autoridade que a máscara de metal impunha.

O rosto que Seiya viu, a fragilidade que Seiya viu.

Achava que era por isso que começou a amá-lo, quando o deveria ter matado. Oportunidades certamente não faltaram; não só para matá-lo, mas também para simplesmente deixá-lo morrer, mas ela não podia. Jamais conseguiria.

Os olhos castanhos e risonhos dele jamais a permitiriam deixar que algo lhe fizesse mal.

Começou a cozinhar o macarrão na água já fervente, e em outra panela aquecia a carne. Era uma boa cozinheira, era uma boa amazona, era uma pessoa eficiente em tudo que se propunha a fazer, isso ninguém podia negar.

Mas nada disso era suficiente, não?

Lembrava-se dos olhos penetrantes de Cássius sobre si, e sentiu um nó na garganta.

Sabia sim, que não era boba, que seu aluno a via com outros olhos. Mas por muito que tivesse sido ele a pessoa mais próxima a si, por muito que gostasse dele, e soubesse do que ele sentia... Ela não o amava. Não do jeito que ele queria que ela o amasse.

Assim como Seiya não a amava, e nem amaria.

A vida não lhe fora justa nunca, essa era a verdade. Todos os cavaleiros mortos voltaram, era verdade; até mesmo os de rango mais baixo voltaram. Mas Cássius não era um cavaleiro, ele morreu para proteger Seiya, porque sabia o quanto ele era importante para si...

Cássius não voltou dos mortos. Seiya não a amou, e ela continuava sozinha.

Respirou fundo, engolindo o nó na garganta e espantando a lembrança dolorida de Cássius enquanto apressava o jantar.

Mas nunca podia evitar a lembrança do pupilo quando colocava a mesa com um prato só.

Terminou o jantar, comeu de forma mecânica; e depois levantou-se determinada a tomar um bom banho, bem quente de preferência.

Outro banheiro lhe veio na memória enquanto preparava seu banho, junto com a imagem de seu dono, o cavaleiro de Escorpião, prostrado pela bebedeira que lhe tirou a arrogância, a prepotência, a presunção e uma _grande_ parte de sua dignidade. Deu um risinho ao lembrar-se da cena quando entrava na tina grande e cheia de água quente que ficava ao lado do chuveiro, e acomodou-se lá dentro; lembrando, com o sorriso nos lábios, a façanha que foi despi-lo de suas roupas para colocá-lo embaixo de uma ducha fria enquanto ele praticamente desfalecia em seus braços.

Ali, dentro da banheira, ela admitia de si para si que Gisty tinha muita razão: Mesmo naquela situação, era impossível não perceber que Milo era um rapaz bem apessoado. Não como Afrodite de Peixes, Misty de Lagarto ou o gêmeos de Gêmeos, mas ainda assim era um rapaz que fazia por merecer o adjetivo de bonito graças aos olhos muito azuis, os cabelos aloirados, a pele bronzeada que fazia um belo contraste com os cabelos e os olhos e, claro, o famigerado corpo que ele tinha.

E, por alguma razão, Milo tinha ficado ainda mais bonito naquela ocasião, sem a expressão arrogante no rosto sempre sério e sem o brilho duro de seus olhos, que lhe tiravam grande parte de sua graça.

Bem o contrário de Seiya; que mesmo que não fosse um rapaz exatamente bonito conseguia compensar-se com algo de charme e simpatia inegáveis. Embora tivesse a mania irritante de falar a coisa errada, na hora errada, em praticamente cem por cento das situações.

Deu outro risinho ao pesar que Milo deveria ser desses rapazes que ficam belos e atraentes assim, de boca fechada ou de preferência inconscientes, para que sua personalidade antipática não viesse estragar o resto.

Uma pena, pensava ela; enquanto se lembrava de um Milo semiconsciente, com os olhos desfocados, mas ainda assim de um azul tão intenso que doía na vista. 'Tem um par de olhos muito bonitos, aquele lá', ela pensava enquanto lembrava meio que sem entender porquê dos olhos do outro enquanto ela o sustentava no chuveiro gelado; olhos de um azul cerúleo que naquele momento pareciam olhos de criança. E, na tarde de hoje, já tinham de novo o brilho arrogante do soldado modelo das tropas douradas.

Mas continuavam lindos, ela não podia negar.

OOO

- Eu não estou acreditando até agora que você me trouxe até aqui pra ver esse filme, Camus.

- E você ia ficar em casa fazendo o quê, precisamente? - O francês impassível respondeu a Milo, que bufava na entrada do cinema de Rodório enquanto esperavam na fila com os bilhetes de entrada na mão.

E realmente não entendia porque tanta vontade de ver um filme que nem novo não era. Tinha estreado há uns dois meses, era verdade, mas nenhum deles o havia visto; posto que o filme ainda não chegara à locadora de fitas de vídeo de Rodório, onde os cavaleiros vinham alugar filmes e fitas cassete para os momentos de folga. Bem, não era como se a pequena (e sebosa) locadora tivesse títulos muito atuais, mesmo. Mas ainda assim era uma boa fonte de diversão para ele e Camus, e nisso tinha que agradecer o amigo cinéfilo por ter praticamente lhe obrigado a comprar o tal videocassete de quatro cabeças que lhe custou os olhos da cara, na época. Ele acabou ficando meio viciado em alugar filmes, embora não tivesse o mesmo gosto refinado do colega de Aquário. Mas sabia que era o único do Santuário que devolvia as fitas rebobinadas.

Porém, era um exagero dizer que ele fosse tão fissurado em filmes quanto o amigo; que praticamente vibrou ao saber que Rodório teria agora um cinema, por menor e mais desatualizado que ele fosse.

Agora que pensava nisso, era bem verdade que Camus ficava mais próximo a si na medida que percebia seu humor piorando. Talvez porque fosse, de todos, o único que soubesse o que realmente se passava. Estava sempre por perto nos últimos tempos, e agora praticamente o tinha abduzido de sua casa para trazê-lo até o cinema. _'Você vai nem que eu tenha que te colocar num esquife de gelo'_, lembrou-se do colega dizendo enquanto praticamente o arrastava para fora de casa com o intuito de ver o tal filme que tinha 'estreado' no cinema.

Ainda mais o filme com a história que lera na sinopse. Não era seu tipo de filme, decididamente.

Olhou em volta na fila do cinema, e surpreendeu-se de ver que, apesar das entradas gratuitas, poucos cavaleiros efetivamente vieram. Dos de ouro, só Aiolia que estava com Marin, num típico programa a dois. Os de Bronze compareceram em mais peso: Shiryu foi com Shun, Hyoga e uma Shunrei levemente afastada deles, em mais uma tentativa de deixar menos óbvio o envolvimento dos dois para um cavaleiro de Libra que parecia mais cego do que seu pupilo um dia foi. Riu-se por dentro, pois sabia que Shiryu tinha verdadeira paúra de que fosse descoberto por Dohko antes de (finalmente) criar coragem para assumir que ele e Shunrei há muito tempo não se viam mais como 'família', como seu antigo mestre teimava em insistir.

Mas o cavaleiro de Dragão não era o único ali em uma situação indigesta: June estava com Misty, enquanto o cavaleiro de Andrômeda estava visivelmente incomodado com o novo quase casal.

- Eu acho melhor a gente ir embora, Camus. Cheio de casalzinho... Aiolia e Marin, Shiryu e Shunrei, June e -heh- Misty... Já pensou se a gente senta do lado do Shun e do Hyoga? Eu não vim aqui pra ficar segurando vela. - O olhar gélido do cavaleiro de Aquário em sua direção foi aviso mais do que suficiente. - Tá, parei.

Mas enquanto Milo se divertia com a cara agora amarrada do amigo, seus olhos se pousaram sem querer na amazona de Cobra e na sua amiga Gisty, que acabavam de chegar e iam para o final da fila. E seu bom humor incipiente foi para o ralo.

A cutucada do amigo em seu ombro o fez acompanhar a fila que já andava em direção à sala de exibição, a contragosto.

OOO

- Ih, Shina, olha lá quem veio. O Milo!

- Eu vi. - Disse a outra, um tanto chateada por ter sido trazida à força de chantagem pela amiga para aquele programa. - Tá lá com o Camus, pra variar. Tanto que ele fala do Hyoga e do Shun, depois do tal episódio polêmico da Casa de Libra, mas esses aí também não desgrudam um do outro. Se eu não fosse uma pessoa idônea eu até ia pensar besteira deles dois.

- Nem fala isso, que é um desperdício sem tamanho! - Gisty arregalou os olhos. - O Milo tá muito bonitinho vestido a paisana. O Camus não fica atrás, também, mas eu não sou chegada em ruivos.

- Hm.

- Você não acha?

- Não.

- Ai, Shina, desisto de você. - Bufou a outra. - Aposto que já está aí pensando de novo no seu querido Seiya. Pelo amor dos deuses, a gente tem que te pedir uma sessão de descarrego.

- Gisty...

- Olha, faz o seguinte. Fica lá olhando o Milo, vai, que ele não é o Aiolia mas está gatinho pra chuchu. Sacou a piada?

- Gisty!

- Nossa, é só olhar, não arranca pedaço não!

Enquanto a italiana bufava, a fila andava para entrarem no cinema.

- Espera, Shina, que eu tenho que ir no banheiro.

- Mas agora? Olha como isso está lotado, a gente não vai nem conseguir sentar...

- E você quer o quê? Eu tenho que ir no banheiro, não dá pra esperar!

- Tá, tá. Vai logo lá então, mas não demora!

Cerca de dez minutos depois a amazona de Vampiro volta, para encontrar a amiga impaciente.

- Olha o tanto que você demorou! Nós não vamos achar lugar pra sentarmos juntas!

- Ai, credo... Mas nós nascemos grudadas, por acaso? - Gisty bufou. - Vamos entrando lá e deixa de reclamar.

Já dentro da sala de exibição, os augúrios de Shina se confirmaram.

- Olha aí, eu disse. Não vai ter lugar!

- Shh... - Gisty fez sinal para que a amiga baixasse o volume. - Olha, tem duas poltronas vagas uma na frente da outra, bem ali.

- Ah?

- Anda, vamos logo pra lá. - Gisty empurrou a amiga para uma fileira enquanto já entrava na outra, mas no meio do caminho até as poltronas foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Ei, volta, vamos trocar de lugar.

- Hã?

- A poltrona que está vaga é do lado do Milo.

- E?

- Ora, mas era só o que faltava! Eu não vou sentar do lado do Milo e...

- Ei, psiu, o filme já começou, sentem logo aí! - Uma voz irritada na sala escura instou as duas a sentarem logo, abortando a pequena polêmica.

Shina dirigiu-se até a poltrona ao lado da de Milo, e o saudou rapidamente para então sentar-se do seu lado naquele cinema.

Não pôde deixar de reparar, porém, que mais uma vez a amiga tinha razão: Vestido como um rapaz qualquer de sua idade e segurando um saco de pipoca, Milo era sim uma figura de chamar a atenção. Rosto bonito, cabelos ondulados, quase cacheados; que agora estavam presos num rabo baixo. E seus olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais claros naquela luz fria que vinha da tela do cinema. Não era só a cor, eles também tinham um formato bonito, amendoado.

Uma lástima que ele conseguisse ser uma criatura tão intragável.

De rabo de olho, viu o cavaleiro lhe oferecer pipoca num gesto discreto, e com um meneio de cabeça recusou. Ainda em sua visão periférica viu Milo voltar sua atenção ao filme que já começava enquanto começava a comer o enorme saco de pipoca junto com o amigo a seu lado.

Um pensamento maroto acerca da amizade próxima dos dois cruzou a mente da amazona, mas foi interrompido por um tapinha de Gisty em sem ombro, e logo sentiu a aproximação da amiga para cochichar em seu ouvido.

- Olha, Shina, não é que a atriz parece com você!

Prestando atenção, ela parecia sim. Cabelos negros, olhos verdes e grandes, rosto de traços delicados. Era parecida, mas isso para Shina não era um elogio.

Ela era uma guerreira; e para ela pouco servia ser 'sósia' de uma atriz de Hollywood.

Sua visão periférica captou, de novo, Milo voltando o rosto a si, exatamente no em que a amiga acabava de dizer o comentário inoportuno que ele certamente tinha ouvido.

- Desculpe. - Sussurou Shina para o cavaleiro a seu lado. Milo meneou a cabeça, mas não num gesto de irritação ou reprovação. Parecia mais um sinal de reconhecimento, como se ele concordasse com o que a outra tinha acabado de dizer.

Voltou a atenção ao filme que se desenrolava e que até era interessante; a história de uma menina comum mas que sonhava demais e acabou perdendo o irmão mais novo para os duendes de suas fantasias. Era bem verdade que não era o tipo de entretenimento que chamaria sua atenção em um primeiro momento, mas já que estava lá, não custava aproveitar.

Não pôde evitar, porém, de relacionar a história da moça em busca do irmão menor perdido a Seika, a irmã desaparecida de Seiya que sempre vivera em Rodório, e nunca deixou de procurar pelo irmão que foi levado de si. Mas mesmo com toda a procura, os dois não conseguiram se encontrar antes dos eventos que iniciaram a Guerra Santa contra Hades; num daqueles caprichos do destino que se fazem difíceis de entender.

A lembrança inadvertida de Seika imediatamente disparou o gatilho de suas emoções até Seiya, e a amazona engoliu em seco.

Ela não queria mais ficar pensando nele, mas não conseguia evitar.

Estaria ela, mesmo, tão obcecada pelo cavaleiro de Pégaso que até mesmo coisas tão banais quanto um filme qualquer eram capazes de fazê-la pensar nele?

Já imaginava Gisty lhe dando uma bronca, dizendo que aquilo já era doença; e que ela precisava deixar seu sentimento por ele para trás. Bom, ela estava tentando, não estava? Por exemplo, estava naquele cinema para esquecer essa parte de sua vida e seus problemas, mas falhava de novo. Falar e planejar era bem mais fácil do que fazer.

Tentou se concentrar no filme de novo, mas estava difícil. Algo em si a fazia se sentir triste, muito sozinha mesmo no meio de tanta gente naquele cinema.

Milo ajeitou-se na cadeira, num movimento que não passou desapercebido aos olhos treinados da amazona; e a atenção dela se voltou para o cavaleiro a seu lado. Olhou para ele, que percebeu o olhar e olhou para si de volta; e isso a fez se sentir meio ridícula. "Ele deve achar que eu sou doida", pensou a amazona, por ter sido surpreendida olhando para Milo sem razão aparente.

Voltou de novo sua atenção ao filme, no que Milo fez o mesmo.

De novo, seus pensamentos saíram do filme para a situação em que se encontrava. Se sentia perdida, queria uma saída; e nisso sim identificava algo de semelhança com a garota do filme e sua aventura no labirinto mágico. Ela também se sentia num labirinto, tateando uma saída que nunca encontrava; mas não buscava um simples irmão perdido.

Ela buscava... O que ela buscava mesmo? Para ser sincera, nem mesmo ela sabia.

Porque a guerreira que ela sempre fora não servia se estivesse enredada por um homem que amava, e que não podia matar. E nem podia ela abandonar as crenças em que acreditara por tantos anos, e para quem sacrificara seu lado mulher.

A mulher também não servia, porque não hesitaria em usar a guerreira para dar a vida pelo homem que amava, mas que não a amava de volta. Nunca ia amar.

Estava perdida, não via saída, porque não sabia nem por onde começar.

Viu a mocinha do filme comer uma fruta envenenada, ou mágica, não sabia direito; e a viu presa numa ilusão de onde precisava sair para encontrar o irmão perdido, com os acordes de uma música que estava para começar.

Um baile, onde todos usavam máscaras, e nada era o que parecia ser.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

Há um amor tão triste

Profundamente em seus olhos.

Um tipo de jóia pálida

Aberto e fechado

Dentro de seus olhos.

Eu colocarei o céu

Dentro de seus olhos.

Shina soltou um suspiro, ouvindo a letra da música. O Rei dos Duendes prometia à mocinha mundos e fundos, bastasse ela deixar sua vida para segui-lo. Claro que ela não faria isso, mas algo em seu peito pesou ao ouvir os versos bonitos da música.

Fosse ela ali no lugar da mocinha, talvez aceitasse. Não tinha muita coisa a prendendo a vida que levava, mesmo.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beatin' so fast_

_In search of new dreams._

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

Há um coração tão enganado

Batendo tão rápido

À procura de sonhos novos.

Um amor que durará

Dentro de seu coração.

Eu colocarei a lua

Dentro de seu coração.

Dessa vez sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas não podia chorar. Mas sentia vontade, isso ela sentia.

Talvez por estar tão absorta em si mesma, ela demorou para perceber os olhos de Milo em si.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling in love._

Enquanto a dor varre,

Não faz sentido pra você.

Toda emoção foi.

Não era muita diversão mesmo,

Mas eu estarei lá para você

enquanto o mundo cai.

Caindo.

Se apaixonando.

"Pronto", ela pensou; "agora sim ele vai me achar uma moleirona mesmo, me vendo quase chorar desse jeito" ; mas algo nos olhos dele não condiziam com o olhar duro e reprovador que ela esperava. Pelo contrário, aqueles olhos azuis nunca lhe pareceram tão profundos.

E tristes.

Duas piscinas de azul cor de céu, mas afogados numa tristeza meio fora de lugar.

Olhava para ele de volta, sem entender porque ele a olhava assim; e se olharam por instantes que pareceram ser eternos.

O que ela via naqueles olhos, não conseguia entender.

E ele terminou por menear a cabeça e olhar de volta para a tela.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars._

_I'll leave my love_

_Between the stars._

Eu o pintarei manhãs de ouro.

Eu o girarei noites de Namorados.

Embora nós sejamos estranhos até agora,

Nós estamos escolhendo o caminho

Entre as estrelas.

Eu deixarei meu amor

Entre as estrelas.

Shina sentiu um tanto de raiva, já que não entendia porque diabos ele a olhara assim. Por acaso ele ousava estar com _pena_ dela?

Era isso que ela inspirava nas pessoas? Pena?

Apertou os lábios. Queria confrontá-lo, mas sabia que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Pelo menos não ali, certamente não era.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

Enquanto a dor varre,

Não faz sentido pra você.

Toda emoção foi.

Não era muita diversão mesmo,

Mas eu estarei lá para você

enquanto o mundo cai.

Caindo

Enquanto o mundo cai.

Caindo

enquanto o mundo cai.

Caindo.

Caindo.

Caindo.

Se apaixonando

Enquanto o mundo cai.

Caindo.

Caindo.

Caindo.

Caindo.

Se apaixonando

Enquanto o mundo cai.

Olhou de volta para o cavaleiro; que agora tinha o rosto levemente franzido e olhava fixamente a tela em sua frente, totalmente alheio a ela.

Parecia uma atitude de desprezo, ela não sabia dizer ao certo. Mas era melhor desprezo do que pena, isso era. Decididamente era.

Ela não toleraria a comiseração de ninguém. Muito menos de Milo.

_Makes no sense at all._

_Makes no sense to fall._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

Não faz sentido nenhum mesmo.

Não faz sentido nenhum para cair.

Caindo

Enquanto o mundo cai.

Caindo.

Se apaixonando

Enquanto o mundo cai.

Caindo.

Caindo

Se apaixonando

Enquanto o mundo cai.

OOO

O filme mal tinha acabado, e Milo se levantou dali como se fosse tirar Atena da forca. Camus o olhou sem entender, para então levantar também e sair no encalço do apressado amigo.

- Vem, Gisty.

- Mas onde...

Shina levantou-se atrás dos dois. Viu um Camus que ia ligeiro em direção ao Santuário. E nem sinal de Milo.

Tinha se esfumado no ar, de novo.

OOO

Milo chegou nas doze casas em tempo recorde para quem não tinha usado a velocidade da luz. Subiu até Escorpião , sendo interpelado apenas por um Aldebaran meio aturdido por ter vê-lo passar primeiro e nem sequer ter pedido licença para passar, como de praxe. Nem tomou conhecimento das queixas do cavaleiro de Touro, que quando terminou de falar viu que Milo já passava de Virgem e chegava até Libra.

Chegou em casa e foi direto para o banheiro de sua suíte, para se fechar lá dentro, trancar a porta e apagar a luz.

Não poderiam haver testemunhas do que aconteceria ali, mas já não estava mais conseguindo segurar uma poucas lágrimas nos olhos, que secou meio sem jeito e com raiva de si.

Encolheu-se num canto, respirando fundo para tentar esfriar a cabeça.

E não saiu dali por um bom par de horas.

OOO

Passaram-se alguns dias do episódio do cinema, e tudo estava aparentemente normal. Bem, tão normal quanto podiam ser as coisas no Santuário, diga-se.

Exceto por Milo, que estava ainda mais irascível do que o costume. Mas ninguém podia dizer que ele não tinha consciência de seu próprio mau-humor, posto que evitava treinar em grupo e interagia o mínimo possível com todos, especialmente com Aiolia.

E talvez por esse comportamento mais arisco do que o usual em Milo, Shina acabou deixando para lá sua ideia de confrontá-lo novamente acerca dos sentimentos de pena que ela achava serem endereçados a sua pessoa.

Até mesmo ela sabia que cutucar Milo do jeito que ele andava era péssima ideia.

Então que lá estava, pensando sobre isso em sua casa, enquanto mais uma vez preparava seu jantar solitário com um prato só na mesa. Era uma hora em que ela ficava especialmente sensível, por conta das lembranças de Cássius e tudo; mas desde o bendito dia do cinema algo estava querendo mudar dentro de si.

Não que tivesse adorado o filme, mas a tal música não saía de sua cabeça.

Nem os olhos de Milo. As tais piscinas de azul céu carregadas de uma melancolia que ela não conseguia entender.

Shina não entendia bem o porquê, mas lembrava da música, e automaticamente lembrava de Milo.

Até mais do que andava pensando em Seiya, ultimamente.

Deu um riso seco, em ironia do próprio infortúnio.

Porque era só o que lhe faltava, deixar sua obsessão por Seiya de lado por uma obsessão pelos olhos de Milo de Escorpião. Isso sim, seria pior do que trocar seis por meia dúzia...

Afastou esse pensamento de si, posto que era loucura. Ela decididamente não precisava de algo que complicasse ainda mais a sua já complicada situação. Não mesmo.

Mas algo em si lhe dizia que era tarde. Era tarde, desde que aqueles olhos a olharam na sala de cinema. E então Milo não lhe saía mais da cabeça.

OOO

* * *

><p>1- Capítulo 1, em Bette Davis Eyes.<p>

2- Eu li isso em algum lugar, mas não encontrei nada no canon que suporte a ideia. De qualquer forma, fica como uma adaptação minha aqui: Assim como Shina era considerada a 'líder' das amazonas do Santuário, Misty seria o líder dos cavaleiros de prata. E, portanto, seu superior imediato. Nesse caso, eu imagino que o líder dos cavaleiros de prata vá ter incumbências burocráticas e práticas dentro da organização do Santuário, como distribuição de tropas, provisões, essas coisas; e tudo isso seria delegado a outros membros do Santuário pelos líderes de cada rango. E Shina, com a morte de tantos cavaleiros de Prata e o sumiço de Marin, acabou ficando com essa incumbência a mais. Claro, sem ganhar mais nada por isso, a pobre.

3- Olha aí, essa é a origem da palavra 'enfezada': é uma alusão a sofredores de constipação crônica... Música recomendada: Constipation Blues, Screamin' Jay Hawkins.

4- **Labyrinth** (br: **Labirinto - A magia do tempo**) é um filme norte-americano e britânico de 1986, dos gêneros aventura e fantasia, dirigido por Jim Henson e produzido por George Lucas. (Fonte: Wiki)

* * *

><p>Gente, me desculpem, mas o capítulo ficou ENORME. E-NOR-ME! Nem sei o que dizer, sério. E ainda é não-romance, por favor não me matem. Mas é que eu não consigo imaginar na minha cabeça que eles de repente, não mais que de repente olhem um pro outro e PANZ, a mágica acontece. Tem que ter uma introdução, já que o canon não sugere nada entre os dois. Então a gente tem que desenvolver a história dos dois, né? *Desvia de uma pedrada*<p>

Mas o dedico às fiéis amigas que tanto o aguardaram: **Stella de Aquario, Jules Heartilly, RavenclawWitch, Lune-Kuruta **(que não comenta mas está esperando também ahahahah), **Needy** (que não tem conta no facetruque mas ainda assim tá sempre presente por aqui), **Suellen-san, Juliana, Ali, Lum, Cristinangelolima**... E a todos os outros leitores que chegaram até aqui, porque FALA SÉRIO, o negócio ficou gigante.

Nem vou responder as reviews sem conta no FFnet do capítulo do Dite aqui, mas **Needy, Juliana, Ali e Lum** tem meu agradecimento e carinho! Brigadão, gente! E eu concordo com todas vocês sobre o Dite. Em gênero, número e grau.

E por último, mas não menos importante, um agradecimento especial à Deneb Rhode, que escreveu a fic "As cores de um novo mundo", cuja representação da Shina de Cobra inspirou muito do meu headcanon sobre ela. E recomendo DEMAIS a leitura, como todas as suas fics.

* * *

><p>E não vou mais perder tempo, porque nesse mês ainda temos aniversário da Marin e do Mu!<p>

Beijos!

* * *

><p>1503/2012


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>E este capítulo é um presente de aniversário para o Mu, aniversariante do dia 2703. E eis que mais uma vez entrego o presente atrasado, mas eu tive meus motivos... Mas não é por isso que o tibetano mais querido do universo de StS não vai ganhar sua fic! Taí, Mu, teu presente de aniversário! É simples, mas é de coração!

E a fic também homenageia o Grande Mestre do Santuário por... bem... algumas centenas de anos, e que aniversaria em 30/03! Parabéns pra você também, Shion! É simples mas é de coração!

E a música incidental (é, peguei mania de escrever fics ouvindo música) é _I don't wanna dance_, de Eddy Grant. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Linhagem<strong>

* * *

><p>Início de tarde no Santuário, onde Shion e Dohko compartilhavam uma agora habitual xícara de chá vespertina.<p>

Era até engraçado ver os dois agora rapazes sentados numa cabana próxima à arena, local onde o Grande Mestre costumava observar os treinos, e conversando sobre amenidades. Isso porque o teor da conversa destoava completamente da aparência dos dois, que agora pareciam quase tão jovens quanto os cavaleiros de bronze. Mas essa primeira impressão era para os desavisados. Naquela sala, somando-se os anos vividos pelos dois, estavam mais de meio século de vida.

Parando para se pensar, era muita coisa.

- Shion, amigo, eu não consigo concordar com essa alteração na lei canônica do Santuário. Como pode isso de cavaleiro poder se relacionar com outras pessoas, me explique?

- E que outra opção eu tinha? - O agora novamente Grande Mestre deu de ombros. - Não é todo dia que se recebe uma petição com a assinatura de oitenta e seis cavaleiros pedindo todos uma coisa só. Ademais, não é como se antes essa regra fosse respeitada por todos.

- O fato de que uma regra seja constantemente quebrada não deixa o erro menos absurdo. - Dohko voltou a protestar. - Aliás, quem foi o outro cavaleiro que não assinou a petição?

- Shaka. - Shion tomou mais um gole do chá de jasmim que tanto gostava. Acompanhado de biscoitos amanteigados; um hábito da Deusa Atena que ele aprendeu a apreciar porque, bem, os ditos biscoitos eram deliciosos.

- O Shiryu assinou? - Dohko espantou-se. - Eu vou falar com esse menino. Não pode isso, Shion, não pode. Cavaleiros não foram talhados para terem relacionamentos, famílias...

- Mas não foi você que criou uma filha? Adotiva, mas é filha do mesmo jeito. - Shion tomou outro gole do chá depois de mastigar umas bolachinhas. - Sinceramente, não vejo o motivo de tanto drama. E, ademais, se Atena não vê problema...

- Ora, Shion, não vá me dizer que você concorda com isso.

- Bom... Concordar, assim, de tudo... Não. Mas não vejo assim tanto problema.

- Hunf.

- Então você está emburrado agora porque o Shiryu assinou a petição? - Shion abafou um risinho. - Heh, devia ter ensinado melhor seu discípulo, hein...

- Olha quem fala. Até onde me consta, se o Shaka foi o único além de mim que não assinou a tal petição, isso quer dizer que o Mu também assinou.

- Deixe de bobagens. - Shion acenou com a mão, num muxoxo. - Ele só o fez porque foi coagido pelos colegas. Ou elem pensam que eu não sei que os que mais burlavam a lei eram justamente seus colegas de rango? Hunf.

- Isso é bem capaz, sim. - Dohko ponderou. - Porque até onde eu sei, ele realmente se manteve fiel ao preceito de que deveria se dedicar ao cargo de corpo e alma. Isso eu tenho que admitir.

- Mas é claro que ele se manteve fiel a esse preceito. - Shion fez outro muxoxo. - Porque ao contrário dos seus outros colegas de rango, o Mu é um rapaz cioso dos seus deveres. Obediente, dedicado, cordato, um orgulho para o Santuário e para a nossa linhagem.

- É. - Dohko deu a mão à palmatória. - Mas olha só a paga que ele recebe pelo seu bom comportamento. Vai ter seu comportamento nivelado pelo dos outros. Hunf.

- Como assim?

- Ora, como assim como, Shion? Ele agora não está, hum, liberado para _namorar_ também?

- É, ele está, mas...

Súbito, uma ideia cruza a mente do Grande Mestre do Santuário, e lhe corta a frase no meio com uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

- Shion? - Dohko manteve a xícara nos dedos, esperando uma reação do colega.

- Mas... É claro! - Shion abriu um sorriso. - E eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso antes!

- Pensar no quê?

- Ora, Dohko, nisso que você acabou de falar!

- Nisso o quê?

- O Mu agora pode ter uma companheira!

- E?

- Como assim, 'e'? Você não percebe? - Shion levantou-se, enlevado pela ideia que se plantou em sua cabeça. - É uma ótima solução!

- Solução para quê?

- Dohko, nós poderemos continuar nossa linhagem! E eu que dava a linhagem dos lemurianos por perdida...

- Mas o q... - Dohko cortou seu momento de confusão para então olhar fixamente para o colega, com um olhar grave no rosto. - Shion...

- Mas é claro! Eu já estava um tanto conformado com o fato de que nossa linhagem estaria condenada... Afinal, os últimos lemurianos que restaram calhavam de ser cavaleiros. Mas agora... Agora o problema pode ser resolvido!

- Shion...

- O Mu pode ter uma companheira! O Mu pode se casar e ter uma família nos moldes de nossos antigos costumes! E nós poderemos continuar nossa linhagem!

- _Shion_...

- É isso! Eu vou começar a procurar uma companheira que sirva! Afinal, é minha responsabilidade enquanto membro mais velho do que restou do clã dos lemurianos!

- Shion! - Dohko levantou-se de golpe. - Eu não sei, mas acho que você não está percebendo a falta de lógica do que está dizendo...

- Por que falta de lógica? - Shion parecia realmente não compreender por que o amigo estava tão apreensivo. - É uma ótima solução. Nossa raça pode ser preservada, nossas características serão passadas adiante... Todos ficarão felizes! Não vejo onde falte lógica nisso.

- Você está pensando em arranjar um casamento para seu pupilo com uma pessoa que ele nem conhece E você não vê a falta de lógica? - Dohko quase exasperou-se. - Pelos Deuses...

- Ah... - Shion ladeou a cabeça. - Ah, isso?.. Mas o Mu não vai se opôr. Claro que não...

OOO

Enquanto isso, a outra parte interessada na ideia que florescia insistentemente na cabeça de Shion seguia trabalhando nas armaduras para restauração.

Mu estava agora junto à fornalha, moldando bronze, prata e pó de estrelas para criar uma liga resistente aos combates que poderiam vir. E suava em bicas, o pobre coitado.

Era verdade que o clima estava um tanto mais ameno do que o costume para o Santuário; mas ainda assim a fornalha quente onde amolecia os metais que moldava faziam o ambiente quente o suficiente para que ele se sentisse incomodado com a própria transpiração.

É certo que Mu trabalhava já há um certo tempo, posto que tinha um tantinho de serviço acumulado; e por isso mesmo não podia negligenciar suas obrigações. Mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça lhe atentava, dizendo que ele já tinha trabalhado bastante no pé daquela fornalha, e bem que merecia um bom banho e um descanso.

Bem que Mu resolveu ouvir a voz que lhe instava a sair de seus afazeres para descansar um pouco. Ele merecia, também era filho de Zeus. Saiu para um banho demorado e frio, enquanto ouvia Kiki rindo e brincando nos fundos do pequeno jardim da casa de Áries.

O menino era incansável. Nem ele, quando recebeu a incumbência de treinar o menino então recém-saído das fraldas, imaginava que pudesse ser assim aquele pequeno órfão, um dos últimos representantes de sua raça e, segundo as estrelas, destinado a também ser cavaleiro e forjador de armaduras. O menino pulava e brincava o dia inteiro, e estava sempre tão contente que isso às vezes chegava a exasperá-lo um pouco. Ele mesmo não fora uma criança assim tão ativa, tinha certeza disso; apesar de que talvez Shion discordasse um pouco. Até que se lembrava do antigo mestre reclamando de suas parcas peraltices, e pensava que até nisso tinha tido pouca sorte; já que, embora fosse uma criança até bastante calma e obediente, o mestre era naquele tempo um homem já idoso, e razoavelmente ranzinza.

Falando no antigo mestre, sentiu uma vibração característica em sua mente enquanto terminava de se vestir; sinal de que ele o chamava.

Deu de ombros e foi ao encontro dele, depois de avisar Kiki que se ausentaria um pouco e alertá-lo para que não pusesse a casa abaixo enquanto ele estivesse fora.

Foi despreocupadamente a seu encontro, saudando um ou outro cavaleiro que estava em seu caminho enquanto ele passava, para então chegar até uma cabana nas adjacências das arena, onde Shion gostava de vir tomar chá mais sossegadamente enquanto acompanhava os treinos. Lá encontrou o antigo Velho Mestre, agora um rapaz que aparentava até menos idade do que ele.

Mas os olhos de Shion não enganavam. Ainda eram os olhos do homem que o treinou. E isso, para Mu, era suficiente para lhe inspirar o mesmíssimo respeito dos velhos tempos.

- Chamou, Mestre?

- Ah, Mu, você chegou! - Shion o recebeu com um tom efusivo, ligeiramente fora de lugar. - Vamos, fique à vontade.

- Ah... - Mu entrou, um tanto reticente. - Sim senhor.

- Aceita um chazinho? É de jasmim, você gosta!

- Ah... Não senhor, obrigado.

- Tem biscoitinho de manteiga também. Vamos, coma um...

Mu não pôde evitar de sentir-se apreensivo.

Conhecia Shion, e conhecia muito bem; melhor até do que muitos outros cavaleiros de ouro. O tinha como um mestre justo e amoroso, mas severo o suficiente para impôr respeito quando necessário e durante seu treinamento.

E aquela solicitude de Shion era extremamente rara em seu comportamento.

Ela só aparecia quando Shion queria alguma coisa. Alguma coisa problemática. Bem problemática.

- Senhor... - Mu empurrou delicadamente a xícara de chá fumegante que já fora colocada diante de si. - Em que eu posso lhe ajudar?

- Bem... - O agora jovem Grande Mestre respirou fundo, imprimindo um tom grave a sua voz. - Eu o chamei aqui porque precisamos ter uma conversa.

Mu ficou calado e deixou o outro continuar.

-Pois bem... - Shion não se fez de rogado. - Você sabe que agora, depois da mudança nas leis do Santuário, vocês cavaleiros podem ter... bem... uma vida social mais... ativa, não sabe?

Mu sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem. Detestava conversas patronais a esta altura de sua vida, e imaginava que, fosse qual fosse o motivo, não iria gostar daquela.

Sabia que sua vida social não se enquadrava em nenhum padrão que a colocasse como 'ativa'. Ainda mais no sentido em que Shion queria colocá-la.

E seria só o que faltava: Ter com seu mestre remoçado uma conversa 'de pai para filho' sobre assuntos de sua tão bem guardada intimidade.

- Ah... - Mu sentiu as orelhas quentes. - Sei.

- E... Como anda a sua? - Shion levantou um dos pontos que lhe serviam de sobrancelhas.

- Bem... - Mu sentiu as orelhas ainda mais quentes. - Ah...

- Bem... - Shion tomou a palavra para si. - Imagino que, como cavaleiro exemplar que eu o criei para ser, você tenha cumprido à risca suas obrigações, inclusive no sentido de ter se mantido... afastado... de certas.. _coisas_ do mundo civil.

Mu assentiu, sentindo as orelhas ainda ardendo.

- ...Mas agora, filho, você não precisa mais se privar disso! - Shion completou com um tom efusivo. - Você pode ter uma vida plena e feliz, até mesmo nesse sentido!

- Ah... - Mu estacou. Por algum motivo, o rumo dessa conversa estava começando não só a desconcertá-lo. Ela estava o deixando _preocupado_. - ...É?

- Sim, claro! E, inclusive, essa é uma bênção que você recebeu, sabia?

- Eu?

- Sim! Mu, você já parou para pensar que você tem a chance de continuar nossa linhagem?

- Quê?

- É! Continuar nossa linhagem, Mu! Agora que você não está mais preso ao voto de celibato pelo serviço de cavaleiro, você pode ter uma boa esposa, ter filhos! Uma boa família para continuar a tradição de Lemúria!

Os olhos de Mu viraram nesse momento duas bolas verdes e arregaladas.

Tradição de Lemúria? Filhos? _Esposa_?

- Veja bem: Quantos anos você tem agora, filho? Pela minha conta, vinte e dois, certo(1)? - Shion continuava, animado. - Você já tem idade para casar! Arrumaremos uma boa moça com a devida ascendência lemuriana, que tomará conta de você, de Kiki e de sua família por vir! Estamos em tempos de paz e assim continuaremos, é muito justo que você tenha a oportuni...

- O QUÊ? - Mu levantou da mesa num golpe.

Shion piscou, um tanto desconcertado. Sentia a apreensão do pupilo, e por um momento as colocações de Libra a respeito de uma certa _resistência_ por parte de Mu lhe voltaram à mente. Desanuviou o pensamento, pensando que o discípulo não teria por que dizer não.

- Mu... Você está em idade de casar. Pelas nossas tradições, se você não fosse um cavaleiro já poderia se casar há algum tempo; e agora, com essa mudança na lei, não há mais motivos para que fique sozinho. E cabe a mim, como membro mais velho de nossa linhagem, arrumar para você uma moça de boa família, que possa continuar nossa raça e nossas tradições...

Shion nem chegou a terminar a frase. Mu simplesmente desapareceu diante de seus olhos. E Shion se deu um tapa mental por não ter tido essa conversa no Salão do Grande Mestre, de onde Mu não poderia se teleportar.

OOO

_Enquanto isso, nas proximidades de uma das recém inauguradas áreas burocráticas da Fundação Graad no Santuário de Atena..._

- Thetys, querida, aconteceu alguma coisa?

A 'querida' suspirou, enfadada. Ao extremo.

Mas não podia, e nem queria, dar uma resposta grosseira ao seu chefe.

- Não, Julian.

- Ah... - O jovem magnata deu de ombros. - Você está um pouco estranha por esses dias.

É sim, ela estava.

Lá estava ela, de novo, em visita ao Santuário de Atena; o que nos últimos tempos não era nenhuma novidade. Devido aos atuais acontecimentos e a uma, bem, recente e estreita amizade entre Saori Kido e seu senhor imediato, Thetys agora se via naquele lugar com muito mais frequência do que o desejado.

E não, ela não tinha nenhuma simpatia por aquele lugar. E nem aquele lugar tinha simpatia por ela, a começar pela Deusa Atena em pessoa, que não podia vê-la sem fazer cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Impressão sua. - A loira respirou fundo, numa tentativa de 'desanuviar' um pouco. - Eu estou ótima.

- Hum.

- Aliás, eu vou sair pra dar uma volta. - A sereia jogou o cabelo para trás. - Antes que a ba... A Saori chegue e eu fique aqui segurando vela.

- Ei, eu e ela não...

- Julian, por favor, vai. - Thetys cortou o outro. - Pra cima de mim? Nem vem que não tem.

- Ih, estamos mau humorados hoje?

- Fui, Julian! - A loira fechou a porta atrás de si com um bufido, para sair em caminhada pelo Santuário.

OOO

Mu teleportou-se de volta aos arredores das doze casas, e imediatamente se pôs a caminho de Áries para colocar em prática seu plano de contingência.

Não dava para dizer que era a primeira vez que ele abandonava o solo sagrado do Santuário por motivos de força maior. E ele não admitiria comparações entre a situação atual e a anterior em que foi obrigado a deixar sua casa. Era uma situação tão emergencial quanto.

Conhecia Shion, e como conhecia.

Chegou num pulo e começou a juntar seus pertences em suas malas velhas, tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Mestre Mu, você já voltou? - Um Kiki sujo, suado e com uma caçarola na cabeça surgiu em sua frente, aparentemente pego de surpresa em uma estripulia mais pesada.

- Kiki! - O mais velho virou-se para o pupilo, totalmente despreocupado do fato de que o menino trazia uma panela na cabeça e as roupas totalmente sujas de barro. - Menino... Foi um prazer te conhecer e...

Pensou melhor.

Kiki era, como ele, um dos últimos de sua raça. E era bem capaz de que, quando crescesse, Shion tivesse uma ideia semelhante para ele.

- E? - Perguntou o menino, piscando os enormes olhos azuis.

- E arrume suas coisas em UM segundo, que nós vamos sair.

- Sair? E pra quê arrumar as coisas?

- Nós vamos embora, Kiki!

- Ah, não! - O menino fez bico. - Eu gosto daqui! Eu num quero ir embora!

- Mas vai! - Mu não estava disposto a perder tempo. - Arruma logo suas coisas, que a gente vai se mandar daqui é já!

- Mas...

- Mu? - A voz de Shion se fez presente na antessala de Áries. - Ei, onde você está?

- Droga! - Mu chiou. Estava encurralado.

- Mu? - Shion entrou na sala, para encontrar o ex-pupilo com Kiki. - Ah, você está aí! Por que saiu assim tão de repente?

- Por quê? POR QUÊ? Eu não sei, mas eu tive a impressão de que você estava discutindo comigo os termos do casamento que você ia me arranjar! ARRANJAR, em pleno fim da década de oitenta! Ou eu estou errado?

- Mas claro que não, Mu! Ninguém está falando nisso, é lógico que não vai ser um casamento arranjado... - Shion tentou argumentar. - Veja bem, você vai conhecer a moça primeiro, a gente vai ver se a moça é uma boa escolha, mas se não for de seu agrado...

- ...Que não seja do meu AGRADO? VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO? BATEU A CABEÇA AONDE, HEIN?

- Mestre Mu, o que é uma moça de seu 'agrado'? - Kiki seguia tentando entender o que acontecia.

- Não é NADA NÃO, Kiki, é desvario da cabeça desse velho! - Rosnou Mu, bravo como há muito não ficava.

- Olha o respeito, Mu! - Shion empertigou-se. - Eu não admito que você me trate desse jeito!

- E EU não ADMITO que você disponha de minha pessoa pra casar com uma moça pra dar continuidade a linhagem nenhuma! Tá me achando com cara de quê? Cavalo reprodutor que sai por aí cobrindo as éguas? Mas essa é boa! Quer tanto assim dar continuidade a linhagem, CASE VOCÊ com a boa moça que você arranjar!

- Mas eu não posso, eu sou Grande Mestre do Santuário! Já pensou a complicação que seria? Do ponto de vista legal, moral, trabalhista... Uma eventual família minha seria de responsabilidade de quem, do Santuário?

- Tá, sendo por isso eu sou cavaleiro! Dá na mesma!

- Ah, não. - Shion meneou a cabeça negativamente. - _Não_ dá na mesma, porque no caso de vocês cavaleiros, eu já tomei providências legais para que cada um se vire pra prover as crias que puser no mundo...

- Ei, espera aí, o Mestre Mu vai casar? - Kiki espantou-se com o que começava a entender.

- EU NÃO VOU CASAR COISA NENHUMA, KIKI! - Rugiu o outro. - NÃO CASO, NÃO CASO E NÃO CASO! Ouviu bem, Mestre Shion?

- Ah, Senhor Mestre Shion, mas ele não vai querer casar mesmo. - Kiki balançou a cabeça. - Até porque aquela _mocreia_ já enfeitiçou ele.

- Hein? - Shion imediatamente olhou para Kiki, enquanto Mu quase engolia o menino com os olhos.

- É sim! A mocreia já enfeitiçou ele, agora não tem mais jeito. - Kiki agora se sentia satisfeito pela atenção recebida. - Foi o Hyoga que disse que o mestre Mu só pode ter ficado en-fei-ti... _enfeitiçado_ pela mocreia! Porque eu contei pra eles o que aconteceu da última vez que ela encontrou meu Mestre Mu e foi isso que ele disse!

- O QUÊ? - Mu quase desfaleceu de raiva. E dessa vez ele iria _matar_ o pupilo de Camus. Ah, se ia.

- Mas quem é... Mocreia? - Shion coçou a cabeça. - Pelo nome não me parece uma coisa boa, não.

- Mas não é! - Kiki adicionou, indignado. - Ela é uma bruxa! Boba e chata! Até tentou me matar!

- Como assim? - Shion seguia perguntando, e Mu não sabia onde enfiava a cara.

- Ela 'teve aqui com aquele... aquele... Ah, o lá do Reino Submarino que toca flauta! Veio aqui porque queria se vingar de mim! Quase me matou aquele dia, aquela bruxa!

- Como é? - Shion ergueu um dos pontinhos que lhe serviam como sobrancelha. - Mas que história é essa? Mu, por acaso você anda se envolvendo com esse tipo de gente? É por isso que você está renegando suas origens?

- Mas pelos deuses, eu não estou me envolvendo com ninguém! - Mu quase gritou, exasperado. - E é assim que eu quero continuar, antes que alguém tenha mais alguma ideia esquisita!

- E quem é essa tal Mocreia, pelos deuses? - Shion estava um tanto confuso. - Nunca ouvi falar de ninguém que vivesse por estas bandas e que tivesse um nome como esse. De um tanto de mau gosto, até.

- Mocreia não é uma pessoa, tonto! - Mu, em sua raiva, quase esquecera de sua pressa em sair dali. Quase. - É uma palavra pejorativa que esses moleques de bronze andaram ensinando pro Kiki, e que ele pelo visto andou aprendendo MUITO BEM! Quantas vezes eu já não disse que NÃO É pra falar das pessoas assim?

- Eu não disse? Ela enfeitiçou o mestre Mu! Com seu canto de se... sere... se...

- Sereia! - Mu completou, irritadíssimo. - E vê se pára de falar bobagem, moleque!

- Sereia? Que sereia? - Shion tentava entender; afinal, seria mais fácil convencer Mu a fazer o melhor para a linhagem lemuriana se ele tivesse todos os fatores do problema atual diante de si.

- Não tem sereia nenhuma! - Mu já estava se complicando: Entrara numa discussão infrutífera com Kiki, e ele mesmo já estava se esquecendo do problema inicial. - Não tem sereia, não tem noiva, não tem nada! Aliás, deixa eu sair daqui que eu ganho mais!

- Mu, volte aqui, nós ainda não acabamos de conversar! - Shion saiu atrás do ex-pupilo, que já saía pela entrada de seu Templo para poder se teleportar em segurança, arrastando um agora surpreso Kiki pelo braço.

- Eu já acabei essa conversa, eu estou saindo fora! Só volto a pisar nesse templo quando meus interesses pessoais voltarem a valer alguma coisa!

- Mu... - Shion foi novamente cortado pelo sumiço repentino do ex-pupilo, e por um Dohko que chegava pelo local e terminava de ver a cena que acabavam de protagonizar.

- Eu disse, Shion. - O chinês assentiu, pesaroso. - Eu _avisei_ que ia dar nisso.

OOO

Enquanto isso, Thetys caminhava distraída, e muito pouco admirada pela paisagem pedregosa do Santuário. Para ela era um verdadeiro sacrifício acompanhar Julian até lá, mesmo porque ela sabia que ele só estava sendo tão assíduo daquele local devido a sua... amizade com a herdeira Kido. O que também lhe desgostava, já que ela sinceramente nunca entendera o _que_ ele viu naquela moça sem graça.

Mas enfim, a ela restava apenas distrair-se e esperar que Julian resolvesse voltar até a sede das Empresas Solo.

Mas durante sua caminhada, Thetys foi quase atropelada por um Mu que simplesmente se materializou em sua frente, trazendo pela mão direita o menino Kiki.

- Dá pra você parar de interferir no meu teleporte, Kiki? - Um Mu exasperado quase gritava com o menino. - Ou você não está entendendo que nós precisamos sair daqui?

- Mas eu não quero ir embora, Mestre Mu! - O menino seguia fazendo bico, inconformado com a ideia de deixar o Santuário. - Ainda mais por conta dessa história de que você não quer casar por conta da mocreia.

- Kiki, pelo AMOR QUE VOCÊ TEM AOS DEUSES, CALE ESSA BOCA! - Mu perdeu as estribeiras. - Eu NÃO VOU CASAR, e não tem nada a ver com ela! E PARE DE CHAMAR A MOÇA DE MOCREIA, que isso é MUITO RUDE!

- Mas... O que é 'rude', senhor Mestre Mu?

- Do que é que você está falando, molequinho insolente? - Nenhum deles percebeu a aludida 'mocreia' bem em sua frente, até que fosse tarde demais. - Já está aí me xingando de novo? Pois é agora que eu te pego, seu moleque!

- AAAAAH! - Kiki deu um gritinho agudo. E Mu sentiu as orelhas arderem de novo ao ver diante de si a Comandante Marina de Poseidon em pessoa, exatamente naquele momento.

Sentiu a língua travar, de novo.

Não que houvesse muito o que discutir, no momento: Thetys estava novamente furibunda com seu pupilo, e pelo olhar em seus olhos o clima tinha tudo para pesar. Kiki intuiu que a outra viria para cima dele, e então começou a usar o próprio mestre de escudo.

Mas, aparentemente, a visão do cavaleiro de Áries na frente do menino fez com que a sereia parasse seu avanço por um momento.

- Mu de Áries... - Thetys batia o pé direito no chão e mantinha os braços cruzados, diante do embaraçadíssimo cavaleiro aludido. - E agora, tem algo a dizer sobre o péssimo comportamento do seu pupilo?

O outro abriu a boca, sentindo as palavras de novo emboladas na garganta. Mas precisava dizer alguma coisa, porque dessa vez até que Thetys tinha sua razão.

Não teve tempo, porém, de vencer seus bloqueios.

- Sua BRUXA! - Kiki gritou a plenos pulmões. - Bruxa feia, boba, horrorosa! Pois fique sabendo que você não vai mais enfeitiçar meu Mestre Mu! Nunca mais!

- Hã? - Thetys desfez a cara brava por outra de surpresa, e Mu sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

- Isso mesmo! - Kiki estufou o peito ameaçadoramente para a sereia. - Porque o Mestre Shion vai fazer o meu Mestre Mu casar com uma moça muito, muito, MUITO melhor do que você, sua MOCREIA!

- Como é? - A loirinha não entendia nada, enquanto o tibetano simplesmente sentia o ar lhe faltando de tanta vergonha. - Mas...

Mu virou-se devagar para o pupilo, com os olhos faiscando de raiva; e com a firme ideia de arrastá-lo dali, ou teleportar-se sozinho para qualquer outro lugar. Não teve tempo: Shion apareceu ali também, seguindo o cosmo dos outros dois, com Dohko em seu encalço enquanto tentava enfiar um pouco de senso na cabeça dura do amigo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Shion, ao ver a Comandante Marina diante de um Mu que servia de escudo para Kiki. - Senhorita Thetys?

- O que está acontecendo? - A aludida sentiu a raiva em si mais uma vez. - O que está acontecendo é o pupilo do Cavaleiro de Áries aqui dando mais um show de educação e finesse!

- Kiki... - A voz grave de Shion ganhou um tom autoritário.

- Mas é ela que é a bruxa, senhor Mestre Shion! - Kiki balançava freneticamente os braços na tentativa de se explicar, enquanto apontava para a sereia com o dedinho duro. - É ela a mocreia que está enfeiti...

- CALA ESSA BOCA! - Mu finalmente desatou o nó em sua garganta, mas era isso ou o moleque falar mais do que devia, de novo.

- Kiki, mas como que você a chama de... Oh. - Shion rapidamente toma pé da situação. Dá um passo a frente, para analisar cuidadosamente a moça à sua frente.

Era bonita, sem dúvida alguma. Agradável aos olhos,sim. Tinha o temperamento um tanto combativo para seus padrões ideais de moça; mas, bem, não era disso que os rapazes gostavam agora? Além do que... Tinha ouvido falar que ela era nascida na Dinamarca; mas para ele, que tinha olhos treinados, a moça tinha traços que denunciavam sangue atlante.

E sangue atlante podia ser uma ótima notícia.

- Senhorita Thetys de Sereia... - Shion espigou a coluna, adotando uma postura formal, o que fez com que Mu assumisse uma postura de alerta. Bem que ele sentia que devia bater em retirada, mas algo o mantinha ali. - Perdoe a falta de modos do menino. O que a traz aqui ao Santuário de Atena?

- O de sempre. Vim acompanhar Julian Solo.

- Hunf. - Shion fez uma careta, pois a ele também desgostava as cada vez mais constantes visitas do jovem magnata à Deusa Atena. Sua alma experimentada não gostava nada daquilo. Mas voltou seu interesse ao alvo original. - E a senhorita, como anda?

- Eu? - Thetys estranhou um pouco. - Vou bem. Obrigada...

- Que bom. - Shion lançou um olhar inquisitivo ao ex-pupilo, enquanto Dohko lançava para ele mais um olhar exasperado. - E então me diga, já conhece o Mu, não é?

- É. - Thetys respondeu, olhando para Kiki e fechando a cara. - Conheço.

- Ah, claro... - O jovem Grande Mestre assentiu. - Até mesmo Mu tem dificuldades para controlar o menino. É muito peralta, você sabe...

- Ah.

- Mas me diga, mocinha... De onde você é?

- Ah?

Mu olhou para o antigo mestre, já assombrado. Sabia que o outro estava 'especulando' a jovem atrás de informações, mas se recusava a acreditar que ele tivesse a cara-de-pau de fazer isso na sua frente.

- É. De onde você é?

- Ah... Eu nasci na Dinamarca, mas minha família tem origem atlante, mesmo. Tem uma colônia deles por lá... Que aumentou de tamanho agora, com a queda dos pilares, você sabe...

- Ah, tem? - O jovem Grande Mestre ergueu um dos pontinhos que lhe serviam de sobrancelhas. - Bom saber que existem colônias de seu povo na superfície, já que os atlantes são como nós. Um povo isolado, rarefeito pelo mundo, com dificuldades de manter suas características, seus costumes...

- Shion... - Dohko já percebia onde o amigo queria chegar, enquanto que o jovem cavaleiro de Áries parecia querer assassiná-lo pelo olhar.

- ...E inclusive temos uma origem em comum, sabia? - Shion não parecia se incomodar com Mu, ou com o cavaleiro de Libra. - É, pouca gente sabe... Mas existe uma origem comum entre nossas linhagens.

- _Shion_... - O tom mais incisivo de Dohko e o cosmo ligeiramente alterado do ex-pupilo finalmente chamaram a atenção de Shion. - Mas o que há? Eu só estou fazendo uma observação...

Mu soltou um bufido irritado, mas que era um nada perto da irritação real que sentia. Saiu pisando duro, deixando para trás uma Thetys um tanto embaraçada, um Shion ainda empertigado, um Dohko exasperado e um Kiki meio confuso.

E, enquanto andava, conseguia praguejar contra sua má sorte.

Conviver com pessoas lhe era complicado. Não só pela sua aparência incomum, mas porque ele não se sentia bem rodeado de gente. E outra: tinha suas manias, tinha seu jeito de viver, e tinha dificuldades de se adaptar ao mundo e o mundo teria dificuldades de se adaptar a ele. Nesse ponto, a habilidade de ler pensamentos deveria lhe ajudar, mas só atrapalhava: Não era sempre que conseguia manter os pensamentos dos outros longe de sua mente, aliás isso costumeiramente lhe consumia algum esforço em locais mais densamente povoados.

Além do que era um rapaz tímido, e tinha plena consciência de sua timidez. Não sabia se ela era própria dele, ou fruto de seus anos isolado do mundo em seu exílio voluntário, mas ela era um fato. Não se incomodava muito com a timidez enquanto era um cavaleiro comprometido ao voto de celibato, até porque alguma eventual atração que sentisse por garotas não poderia ser consumada de qualquer jeito; então por que se dar ao trabalho?

Mas agora, as coisas ficaram diferentes.

Não só ele _poderia_ se relacionar com garotas, como Shion deu de colocar na cabeça que ele _deveria_ se relacionar com garotas. E não hesitaria em lhe aparecer na porta de sua casa com candidatas a noiva para perpetuar a linhagem, como ele mesmo disse. Nem que para isso esmiuçasse sua vida, atropelasse sua vontade, ou mesmo tomasse a decisão por ele.

Agora mesmo lá estava seu ex-mestre interrogando Thetys de Sereia para saber se ela seria uma boa _candidata_.

E só esse pensamento já o encheu de raiva.

- Er... - Ouviu a voz feminina de Thetys atrás de si. - Mu?

Voltou-se para ela, calado, mas a pontinha de raiva em si parecia lhe deixar mais confortável para falar.

- Ah... - Thetys percebeu a animosidade no olhar do outro, e tentou se aproximar com cuidado. - Oi.

-...Oi. - Respondeu o tibetano, com alguma dificuldade.

- Bem... - A sereia hesitou um pouco. - Dohko me pediu para vir até aqui, atrás de você.

Mu assentiu com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para a paisagem.

- Você vem? - A moça perguntou, atrás de si.

- Não. - O outro respondeu num murmúrio quase inaudível, ainda olhando para a paisagem.

- Ah... Tudo bem. - A moça deu de ombros, mas não conseguia conter sua curiosidade. - Mas... Me desculpe a curiosidade, mas... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Mu olhou de canto para a moça de olhos curiosos e azuis, para depois cravar os olhos no chão. A garganta embolou de novo, mas ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- O Kiki... Olha, me desculpe, mas é que aquele menino é uma peste. Mas você já deve saber disso, não?

Mu meneou a cabeça, com um bufido seco que Thetys tomou como uma constatação afirmativa.

-...Mas não é bem isso que eu queria perguntar, desculpe. O que eu queria perguntar é... é... Desculpe, eu nem sei como perguntar isso... - Thetys olhou para o outro, que agora olhava para si. Respirou fundo, para falar em seguida. - Mas é que... Eu não entendi bem o que o Kiki me disse. Aquilo de dizer que você vai se casar com uma moça melhor do que eu...

A raiva de ver o assunto trazido à baila desembolou a garganta do cavaleiro de Áries.

- Não... Não se preocupe com isso. - Mu olhou de novo para a paisagem, praticamente forçando a garganta a falar as palavras que ele queria que saíssem. - Era mais uma besteira do Kiki, não tinha nada a ver com você, não. Coisa dele, só isso...

- Oh. - Thetys olhou para o chão, um tantinho decepcionada. E por um milésimo de segundo ficou contente de que o outro estivesse tão concentrado na paisagem pedregosa a seu redor.

Mas, depois de um momento de silêncio, Mu ouve de novo a voz da sereia.

- Mas... E que história é essa de casamento? - Thetys perguntou de novo, vacilante pela intromissão deliberada em um assunto que não era dela. - Me desculpe se eu estou me metendo onde não sou chamada, mas...

- Isso... - Mu se virou para a moça, dando um suspiro exasperado. - Não é nada disso. Não. Shion achou de enfiar na cabeça que quer achar uma moça com quem eu me case.

- Sério?

- É.

- Mas... Vocês cavaleiros não tinham que 'se dedicar à deusa de corpo e alma'? Pelo menos em teoria...

- A lei... Ela mudou na última assembléia que teve.

- Ah.

- Mas eu não vou casar. - Mu balançou a cabeça em negativa, resoluto. - Claro que não. Imagina se eu vou me submeter a uma coisa dessas...

- É um absurdo! - Thetys concordou. - Isso é coisa do século passado!

- Mas então. O Shion é do século _retrasado_, até que ele tá com ideias avançadas pra idade dele, já... - Mu soltou um riso seco, admirado com a péssima qualidade da própria piada e com o fato de que, apesar disso, ela tivesse conseguido arrancar risos da moça diante de si.

- Mas... - Thetys parou de rir um pouco. - Então agora os cavaleiros de Atena não precisam mais ser celibatários, é.

- É. Mas nem por isso eu vou casar. Ainda mais com uma moça que o Shion me arranje.

- Isso é. Melhor escolher, não?

- É. - Mu voltou os olhos de novo para um ponto perdido no meio da paisagem.

- Então... - Thetys puxou assunto, de novo. - Você não volta pra lá, mesmo?

- Melhor não. - O outro baixou os olhos. - Ainda tô com a história entalada...

- É. E... Ah... Olha, eu sei que você mal me conhece, mas... Eu tô contigo. Tipo, precisando pode contar comigo.

- Ah... Obrigado.

- Não tem de quê. E... Foi um prazer conversar com você, Mu.

E então que Mu finalmente percebe que ele efetivamente conversou com a garota. Inclusive conseguiu fazer uma piadinha. Infame, mas piadinha mesmo assim.

- O prazer foi meu, Thetys.

E, enquanto a Comandante Marina das tropas de Poseidon se afastava, Mu deixou um sorrisinho pequeno lhe aparecer no canto da boca.

OOO

..._Continua_?

* * *

><p>0304/2012

* * *

><p>1 - Mais uma vez aqui seguimos o mesmo esquema de idades de Sui Generis.<p>

* * *

><p>UFA.<p>

Mais um capítulo IMENSO de Sideways pra vocês. Não sei nem o que dizer do atraso, mas sério, mil perdões. Espero que pelo menos o tamanho compense, para os que gostam de linguiça cheia :DDD.

Enfim, o beijo e os agradecimentos para as fiéis leitoras: **RavenclawWitch, Stella de Aquário, ****Cristinangelolima, Suellen-san, Needy, Alana, Juliana**, e todos os outros que curtiram o capítulo do Afrodite. As que tem conta no FFnet recebem, como sempre, meu carinho via MP, e as que eu tenho agora o email de contato (ahahahaha, quem procura acha!) recebe meu carinho na caixa de entrada do seu email.

Anyway, beijos pra todos vocês que leram, gostaram, deixaram uma review (ou não; os que só leram também ganham meu carinho :3).

E não pensem que eu esqueci Sui Generis, o capítulo dela sai em MUITO BREVE.

Pra não perder o costume: Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>E este capítulo é um presente de aniversário ATRASADÍSSIMO pro Aldebaran de Touro. Gente, ME DESCULPEM, mas é que bem, eu me atrasei demais. DEMAIS.<p>

E me desculparei com um double post de capítulos em Side: Touro e Gêmeos. Sim, eu estou louca, me internem. Tudo bem que o Deba já ganhou um presentinho Skandalístico em Amor que não se diz, mas vai ganhar esse aqui também porque... Porque vai.

Mas, anyway.

Parabéns, Aldebaran! Esse aqui é o SEU capítulo É simples mas é de coração! A música incidental é Tô Voltando, do Chico Buarque, que empresta o título a este capitulo.

E o do Saga e do Kanon TAMBÉM sairá, já já.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tõ voltando<br>**

* * *

><p>Aldebaran seguia sentado em frente a televisão velha do aeroporto grego enquanto esperava seu voo, assistindo a mais um seriado 'enlatado' na televisão. Vindo diretamente dos Estados Unidos, com dublagem porca. Detestava a programação da tevê, mas não era como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito.<p>

Suspirou um tanto, lembrando da sanha que tinha de televisão quando vivia com o velho pai pescador que o criou depois da morte da mãe, que morreu em seu parto por conta das complicações de parir, numa vilazinha no meio do litoral maranhense, um menino grande como ele.

Desde pequeno que ele era grande.

Ele ia para a pracinha da cidade pequena, uma vila de pescadores mas que tinha uma televisão na praça onde todos se reuniam para ver as novelas e o noticiário da Globo, o único canal que pegava por aquelas bandas, e a muito custo. E o pai lhe vinha buscar, pelas orelhas se preciso fosse, porque já era tarde, e ele tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia para ajudar o velho na lida.

Era um velho bronco, mas muito severo, seu pai. Várias vezes o bateu de cinta, e mesmo de vara de marmelo por conta das diabruras que fazia de pequenininho. Ou menos grande, vá lá. Mas o homem tinha um coração de ouro, e a despeito de todas as necessidades de uma vida de pescador, seu pai lhe deu tudo o que ele precisava, mesmo com a falta da mãe.

E ele o adorava.

Não deixou de adorá-lo nem quando ele o encaminhou para o treinamento para aspirar ao posto de Cavaleiro, apesar de seus protestos. Mas o velho lhe disse que ele devia ir, que não era para ele o destino de pescador, que ele podia mais. Talvez sua única raiva disso foi estar longe, treinando, quando seu velho morreu do coração.

Essa era uma memória que apertava seu peito.

Ao contrário da maioria dos cavaleiros, ele tinha memórias dos pais e tinha família, parentes no Maranhão que vez ou outra ele ia visitar. Aí, ele deixava de ser o Cavaleiro de Ouro Aldebaran de Touro para se tornar o Francisco Adoniran Barbosa da Silva, sendo que o nome do meio era por conta do cantor.

Adorava essas visitas, apesar da simplicidade da vila onde nasceu mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Gostava de voltar a falar português, de se desvestir por algum tempo da bagagem pesada de ser um Cavaleiro de Atena para tentar voltar a ser um menino simples, muito apesar do seu atual gosto por conforto, refinamento e cultura que seu soldo atualmente lhe permitiam acesso. Ainda assim, ele não se esquecia de onde veio.

E era justamente para onde estava indo agora.

Imaginava o rebuliço ao chegar na casa dos parentes com a caixa de Pandora dourada, exatamente o mesmo da primeira vez.

Nem adiantava explicar que não era ouro comum, era ouro e pó de estrelas, que na cabeça da velha tia aquilo era só uma estátua com muito mais ouro que ela já viu em toda sua vida. "É ouro muito", ela dizia, "daria pra comprar quantas sacas de feijão?" E ele ria, que depois viria a bronca de que "era muito perigoso andar com esse tantão de ouro assim", como se ele não fosse a elite dos Cavaleiros de Atena e não soubesse defender sua própria armadura. E depois ela resmungaria que não entendia "pra mó de quê tanto ouro" enquanto ele continuava rindo.

Depois ele iria para o mar, bem mais quente do que o mar da Europa, e ele ia nadar e nadar até que o sal da água lhe desse sede. Aí, ele abriria uma cerveja e sentaria para ver a praia defronte ao lugar onde ficava a casa do pai que já não estava mais lá, e depois ele andaria os recifes que formavam piscinas na maré baixa, onde ele gostava de ir catar lagostins quando era pequeno.

Daí ele iria voltar, ver os homens sentados no bar da pracinha, falando de futebol que ele já não tinha como acompanhar, discutindo e quase brigando por conta dos times do Rio de Janeiro ou de São Paulo que eles só conheciam através do rádio que escutavam religiosamente a cada jogo. E eles o veriam, o saudariam e o chamariam para sentar e conversar, e daí a conversa descambaria para os tempos de criança, quando ele usava seu tamanho para ajudar os outros moleques a pular o muro das terras do Coronel Belarmino Dutra para roubar pitombas e goiabas. Vez ou outra aparecia o capataz do sítio, que os corria de lá com ameaças de mandar chumbo no meio de suas bundas, e eles corriam com o espólio do furto nas mãos, no meio da algazarra.

Então a tia vinha chamá-lo, já brava porque o almoço estava na mesa e estavam todos esperando por ele, e ela ralharia com ele exatamente como ela ralhava antes do pai morrer, e antes dele ir embora para treinar. A única diferença é que agora ela já não podia mais trazê-lo pelas orelhas, mas mesmo a memória dos puxões o divertia.

E aí ele chegaria pro almoço, com peixe frito, pirão, arroz branco e macaxeira frita, e ele comeria até se fartar, e olhem que ele comia muito. Mas tinha muita comida também, que o pessoal de sua família sempre foi de comer muito, mesmo. Ainda mais com a 'visita importante' que ele era, então a mesa tinha que ser farta. Depois, ele descansaria numa rede amarrada nos coqueiros da frente da casa, fortes o suficiente para aguentarem seu peso, sentindo a brisa do mar no seu rosto.

E, antes de dormir, pensaria no pai.

A voz no alto-falante anunciando a partida de seu voo interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ele foi até o portão de embarque com a alma já leve.

Sim, era tudo a mesma coisa, mas era disso que ele gostava. Era disso que ele precisava, de tempos em tempos.

Era nessas horas que ele gostava de pensar que, se por um acaso pudesse se aposentar do ofício de Cavaleiro, gostaria muito de comprar o terreno onde ficava a casa do pai e erguer de novo uma outra casa. Até guardava um certo dinheirinho para isso, todo mês.

É certo que, já tendo morrido uma vez, ele achava bem improvável que ele sobrevivesse ao seu trabalho. Trabalho insalubre, ele mesmo admitia, mas sonhar não custava nada...

E foi pensando nisso que ele embarcou no seu voo para mais uma curta temporada no Brasil.

OOO

* * *

><p>Então taí, curtinho, o capítulo de Side do Aldebaran.<p>

E agradeço DEMAIS às minhas reviewers, RavenclawWitch, Stella de Aquario, Jules Heartilly, Cristinangelolima, Renata Thais, Needy, Daniela e a sumida Lune Kuruta, que pediu junto com a Needy o capitulo do Deba-sensei. Taí, galera!

E guentem aê que o dos gêmeos vem já!

Como, sempre, stay tuned...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>E este capítulo... Eu não podia atrasar. Mas atrasei, e já estou me sentindo péssima, então não me recriminem.<p>

Tá, eu SEI que eles já tem muita atenção em Sui Generis e Skandalón, mas né, deixem eu ser fangirl, tá?

Então que está aqui o capítulo dos gêmeos mais lindos e maravilhosos de StS: Saga e Kanon. Esse capítulo é um flashback, e para compensar a atenção que o Kanon recebeu em Superbia, esse será mais voltado para o Saga. Senão eles podem ficar com ciúmes um do outro *apanha*. Mas anyway, é uma história anterior a obtenção da Armadura de Gêmeos, e Saga deve ter uns treze anos, assim como o irmão. Então, eu assumo que ele(s) receberam a armadura com catorze anos de idade, e não junto com uma mamadeira e um pacote de fraldas Pampers.

E, como não podia deixar de ser, a música que me inspirou a ter VÁRIAS, VÁRIAS ideias de headcanons com os gêmeos em Sui Generis foi One, música que é séria candidata ao título Human Being de melhor letra de todos os tempos, do obrigatório álbum Achtung Baby do U2. Aliás, One não é uma música de amor, sabiam? Ela originalmente foi escrita para ser a música de um filho que fala com o pai em seu leito de morte, exatamente para falar de questões de como pessoas que deveriam ser próximas e se amarem a despeito de tudo acabam não se comportando assim. E a estrofe do refrão, 'we're one but we're not the same' empresta o título da fic.

Ora pois, sigamos adiante, on with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somos um, mas não somos o mesmo<strong>

* * *

><p>Saga recebeu do mestre uma roupa e a notícia de que hoje não haveria treinos para ele.<p>

Ele sabia o que isso significava.

Vestiu a roupa civil, amarrou os cabelos do jeito que mestre mandou. "Espere aqui", disse o mestre, "e não saia até eu voltar."

O mestre voltou, também vestido como civil, e agora ele mais parecia um homem de meia idade maltratado pela vida dura de trabalhos braçais. Ele o levou para fora do Santuário, usando das técnicas que ensinava a Saga para se ocultarem dos olhos dos outros. Pegaram um táxi e foram até a balsa que os levaria até a ilha de Patroklou, nas proximidades do Cabo Sunion, onde iriam buscá-lo.

Saga ia calado, porque sabia que sempre que eles tinham que ir ao encontro de Kanon dessa maneira, era por uma razão: Ele estava dando problemas.

De novo.

O mais velho dos irmãos ia pensando, no caminho até a ilha, que talvez seu gêmeo devesse adotar 'encrenca' como seu sobrenome. Desde que eram muito pequenos, ainda no orfanato de Corinto onde foram levados ainda bebês pela morte prematura da mãe e pela falta de notícias do pai, ou de qualquer outro parente, Kanon era perito em se meter em encrenca. E Saga sinceramente não entendia porque o irmão não podia ser uma pessoa cooperativa, cordata e obediente, um pouquinho só que fosse.

E o pior de tudo é que caberia a ele, como sempre, a tarefa de tentar colocar o irmão nos eixos.

Suspirou, já desconsolado.

Desembarcaram no porto da pequena ilha, e foram direto para um alojamento do Santuário onde Kanon ficava. A saber, um conjunto de poucas casinhas simples e meio largadas, posto que aquele lugar era pouco requisitado pela Ordem, mas que foi para onde Shion mandou o irmão para ficar instalado durante seus treinamentos. O mestre treinava a ambos, fazendo uso dos portais dimensionais para praticamente estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, embora nunca fizesse uso desses portais para transportá-lo até a ilha junto consigo, dizendo que isso era perigoso, por enquanto.

Ele, seu mestre e o professor de lutas aposentado que vivia ali no refúgio eram os únicos que sabiam que Kanon era um aspirante a Gêmeos como ele, e não um aprendiz qualquer encaminhado para lá por não ter onde ficar. Porque para o resto da ilha pouco populosa, Kanon era só mais um órfão aprendiz de soldado raso, que vivia por ali 'de favor' por conta de um irmão aspirante a cavaleiro, e não a segunda face de Gêmeos e suplente da armadura para o caso de qualquer eventualidade.

Já chegou preparado para mais um sermão do mestre, que ouvia sem muitos protestos, e para uma posterior dura conversa com o irmão para que ele se comportasse melhor, pela enésima vez.

Todos ali esperavam que ele tivesse alguma autoridade sobre Kanon por ser o mais velho, mas o problema começava pelo fato de que seu irmão jamais o vira assim. Era, aliás, mais fácil que ele risse da sua cara do começo ao fim de uma conversa como essa do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mas, ao invés de encontrar seu irmão sentado lhe esperando de volta, com o habitual sorriso irônico no rosto, encontrou o velho professor de artes marciais (com quem Saga não ia com a cara porque o velho na verdade era, na sua humilde opinião, um pinguço de marca maior que podia ser uma má influência ao já problemático irmão; mas também não era como se ele tivesse vez, ou voz, para reclamar...), que por vezes acabava fazendo o papel de adulto 'responsável' por Kanon.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? - A voz do mestre soou cansada, e Saga continuou tão calado quanto antes.

- O menino está com uma daquelas crises. - O velho ladeou a cabeça. - Tá tossindo feito cachorro louco, já já é capaz do peito começar a chiar.

- E não fez a inalação?

- Fez, não melhorou muita coisa... E também tem que eu vou precisar viajar, e achei melhor não deixar ele sozinho aqui desse jeito.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo fora? - O mestre apoiou o polegar e o nó do dedo indicador entre os olhos, no começo do dorso do nariz.

- Amanhã de tarde já estou de volta. - Respondeu o velho, enquanto Saga revirava os olhos, pensando que ele cumpriria esse prazo se, e somente se, não enchesse tanto a cara.

- Muito bem... - Saga sentiu o mestre lhe puxar pelo braço até o quarto do irmão. Mas, ao entrar nele, não deixou de reparar em algumas coisas que não deveriam estar ali; como um par de tênis novinho em folha, caro a ponto de que seguramente o irmão não teria, por si só, dinheiro para comprar.

Mas sua atenção logo se voltou para o som de uma tosse seca e insistente, que ele também conhecia por pegá-lo de jeito também, vez ou outra.

Era a maldita alergia respiratória que ambos compartilhavam, e que algumas vezes piorava a ponto de virar uma crise. Elas foram bem mais comuns na sua infância, e especialmente comuns no orfanato empoeirado, mas melhoraram significativamente a medida em que os meninos aprenderam a usar o cosmo e desenvolver seus corpos para as batalhas.

Saga se lembrava de ter ouvido, há muito tempo atrás, que esse tipo de problema respiratório era bem comum em crianças que não foram amamentadas pelas mães, como devia ser o caso deles dois.

Nunca conheceram nada de suas vidas antes do orfanato. Não tinham sequer memórias de antes de serem mandados para lá. Só sabiam o nome da mãe por conta da certidão de nascimento, e constava nela apenas e somente o nome dela, que foi de quem herdou o sobrenome que tinham. O nome do pai estava em branco, e isso era uma coisa que Saga jamais revelou a ninguém no Santuário, e fez o irmão jurar que também faria o mesmo, porque sempre fizeram questão que eles soubessem, ainda no orfanato, o que aquilo significava.

Pai _desconhecido_.

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? - A voz levemente rouca do irmão não escondia o descontentamento de vê-lo ali.

- Eu vou precisar viajar, moleque, e teu irmão veio pra cá especialmente pra ficar contigo.

Kanon teria rido às gargalhadas se não tivesse outra crise de tosse ao tentar fazê-lo.

- Eu não preciso de babá. - O mais novo resmungou ao acabar de tossir. - Até porque, sinceramente, vocês vão deixar o _Saga_ pra tomar de conta de mim? Sério?

- Kanon... - O mestre suspirou. - Reclame o quanto quiser, mas ele _vai_ ficar aqui com você. E os dois estão proibidos de sair de casa. Ouviram bem?

- Sim, senhor. - Finalmente a voz de Saga se fez ouvir.

- Bom resto de dia para vocês. E Kanon...

- Diga.

- Comporte-se. - A voz do mestre ganhou um tom afilado que não admitia réplicas.

E enquanto saíam o mestre e o velho professor de lutas, Kanon lhes fazia um muxoxo enquanto imitava, em tom de sorna, o que o irmão acabara de falar.

OOO

- Pois muito bem, Saga. Seja bem vindo à minha humilde moradia.

- Nem tão humilde, Kanon. - Saga ignorou a nota de ironia na voz do irmão, voltando sua atenção ao par de tênis em que reparou ao entrar no quarto. - Aliás, podia me explicar de onde saiu esses tênis aqui?

- Ah... - O mais novo seguia sendo encarando o irmão enquanto tateava uma resposta. - Bom, eu ganhei.

- Você _ganhou_? - O mais velho não parecia estar propenso a acreditar no que ouvia. Até porque sabia que garotos como eles não costumavam sequer ter coisas assim, quanto mais ganhá-las. - Deixa de mentira. Aonde você arrumou isso?

- Já disse, eu ganhei. - Kanon insistiu, e Saga bufou um tanto enraivecido.

- Deixa de conversa mole pra cima de mim. E por que iam te dar um tênis desse?

- Vai ver, por causa do meu charme...

- Você _comprou_. Com que dinheiro?

- Eu ganhei. De uma _admiradora secreta_. - Kanon fez questão de frisar bem a últimas palavras. - E vamos deixar esse assunto de lado porque 'cê veio aqui pra -ah, ah- _cuidar_ de mim, e não pra me deixar puto.

Saga apertou os olhos, e resolveu deixar a história daquele par de tênis para outra ocasião. Momentaneamente.

- Aliás, Kanon... Nós não podemos ter admiradoras secretas.

- Beleza. - O outro deu de ombros e seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. - Mas... Quer dizer então que a gente pode só admirar as meninas, né, Saga? Especialmente se elas não forem pro nosso bico, como certas filhs de certos donos de quitandas de Rodório(1)...

- Eu não... - Saga já ia se defender, mas parou quando o irmão, que começou a falar também para tentar cortar sua frase, acabou com outro acesso de tosse.

- ...Olha aí, tá vendo? Eu já estou tossindo por sua causa.

Saga soltou um bufido discreto, tentando aplacar a culpa que seu irmão sabia, e sempre soube, implantar habilmente dentro de si. Decidiu sair até a sala, intuindo que, se continuarem uma conversa nesse momento, ela fatalmente degeneraria para uma briga indesejada. Foi até a estante da pequena sala para procurar um livro, ou uma revista em quadrinhos, o que pudesse ajudá-lo a passar o tempo sem se empenhar em contendas verbais com seu irmão.

Acabou dando de cara com algumas revistas de conteúdo claramente impróprio para menores, mas ao invés de se queixar, pegou uma delas e discretamente colocou dentro da surrada mochila de pano que trazia nos ombros. Viu que o irmão se aproximava, e tentou habilmente desviar o foco de atenção das revistas, mas ainda assim o outro, ladino como era, logo intuiu o que ele andava olhando por ali.

- Ei, tira a mão daí!

- Revista de mulher pelada, Kanon? Tenha dó...

- Não são minhas, o velho que deixou aí quando 'teve aqui da última vez!

- Pff... É impressionante como 'cê tem resposta pra tudo...

- É mais impressionante ainda como 'cê tem pergunta pra tudo.

- Hunf. - E enquanto Saga pensava consigo próprio que seu irmão andava merecendo muitos puxões de orelhas mais, uma parte de si não pôde evitar a satisfação de ter escolhido uma revista mais novinha, e não uma daquelas mais velhas e amassadas. Afinal de contas, elas aparentavam estar bem usadas já, e... Bom, vai saber o que já andou acontecendo com essas revistas. Ou, pior ainda, o que andou espirrando em cima delas. - Mas de todo jeito, você bem sabe que não é pra você ficar aqui vendo essas coisas, né não?

- Verdade. _Fazer_ deve ser muito melhor do que ficar só vendo...

- Kanon! Você vai ser um cavaleiro de Atena!

- E daí? Uma coisa atrapalha a outra? E nem me vem com essa de que a gente vai ter que ficar virgem porque o que mais tem é soldado e cavaleiro andando pelos puteiros aí da vida.

Saga soltou outro bufido, sem ânimo para discutir com o irmão sobre mais esse assunto.

Mas, dessa vez, ele mesmo tinha que confessar que andava vivendo maus bocados lutando contra seus hormônios adolescentes enfurecidos, que teimavam em tentá-lo a ser mais um a quebrar o voto de castidade que deveriam fazer ao se tornarem cavaleiros.

A bem da verdade, ele sabia era provável que não aguentasse muito, dado ao afã com que ele (e seus colegas que permaneceram no Santuário para treinamento, caso de Aiolos, ou que vinham constantemente para visitas, caso de Shura e dos outros) escutavam as histórias dos soldados mais velhos, para depois fantasiarem furiosamente com momentos semelhantes na solidão de seus alojamentos. E pior ainda era a maneira como arriscavam os pescoços para espiar as amazonas em seus campos de treinos, ou (momento sublime) espioná-las em seus vestiários através de lendárias frestas e buracos abertos por outros, antes deles.

Mas Kanon não precisava saber de nada disso, até mesmo para não ter nenhuma desculpa vinda de si para seus comportamentos impróprios.

Acabou que Saga pegou um livro qualquer da estante e se sentou no sofá para ler um pouco, pelo menos até a hora de comerem o que quer que se dignassem a preparar.

OOO

Já era noite, e Saga se preparava para dormir no sofá da pequena casa, composta de um quarto pequeno, uma sala e uma cozinha rústica ficava nos fundos, junto com um fogão a lenha, um pequeno tanque e um banheiro improvisado. Luz elétrica era um luxo que não havia, exceto por uma extensão que ficava no quarto, vinda de um ponto de energia da rua.

Mas não era como se ele não fosse acostumado: aquela casa era muito parecida com seu alojamento de aprendiz no Santuário, e ainda contava com a proximidade da praia, coisa que ele não tinha. Bem que ele sabia que ele não teria a mais confortável das noites, mas não era como se ele tivesse uma cama muito melhor do que aquilo em seu quarto.

De qualquer forma, não era aquilo que o incomodava. A convivência com seu irmão nunca foi um mar de rosas, mas nos últimos tempos estava ficando cada vez mais frustrante. Kanon estava ficando cada vez mais sarcástico e ácido para consigo, e Saga sentia que os poucos pontos de identificação entre eles estavam escasseando cada vez mais.

Não ajudava o fato de que ele ia avançando em seus treinamentos e, dentro em pouco, assumiria o posto de Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Kanon, por conseguinte, assumiria o posto de 'segundo' em comando do Templo que ele guardaria. E, por mais que tentasse convencer a si mesmo e a ele de que esse também era um posto de vital importância dentro da Ordem, não havia como ele deixar de pensar que o título que Kanon outorgava a si mesmo, com imensa carga de ironia, tinha seu fundo de verdade.

'Estepe de Gêmeos', era assim que ele se dizia. A magnífica sombra do honorável Guardião da Terceira Casa.

Não que Saga não soubesse que Kanon poderia se ressentir (e se ressentia) de ter de treinar tão duro para ser um mero substituto. E bem que esse ressentimento se refletia na maneira como ele às vezes negligenciava seus treinos, e suas obrigações. Mas o que custava para seu irmão entender que aquela era a melhor opção que eles tinham? Ou ele realmente achava que, tendo eles dois ficado no orfanato de Corinto, alguma coisa melhor do que isso lhes teria aparecido? Ali eles tinham estudo, um teto, comida por conta e, bem ou mal, um futuro garantido. Era muito, muito mais do que tinham quando saíram do orfanato, isso era bem verdade.

E também não era como se seu irmão não entendesse isso por falta de inteligência. Ele era testemunha do quanto seu irmão podia ser inteligente.

Mas ele quase podia ouvir a voz do irmão dizendo que ele, Saga, achava tudo ótimo porque era quem ocupava o centro das atenções: Era ele o aspirante a Cavaleiro, era ele quem iria vestir a armadura dourada e se cobrir não só com o ouro, mas com a glória do mais alto posto dentre os Cavaleiros da Ordem.

E Kanon sempre dizia que era disso que ele gostava, era essa glória que ele realmente queria.

Só que Saga jurava para si mesmo que aquilo não era verdade.

Ele gostava, sim, de saber que era um aprendiz aplicado, e que fazia por merecer o posto que, se Atena quisesse e os deuses permitissem, ocuparia. E o usaria para ajudar os necessitados, desvalidos como ele e o irmão foram antes que o Santuário lhes cruzasse as vidas.

E, também... Se de seu destino como cavaleiro viesse a glória, que mal haveria nisso?

Não seria uma recompensa justa pelo seu esforço?

Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça, pois ele ainda não era um cavaleiro. Não, ele era ainda só um aprendiz, e que estava dando a armadura como ganha sem ainda tê-la conquistado.

Ou, como diria o irmão, 'contando com o ovo no c* da galinha'.

Típico dele, aliás, um termo assim tão chulo. E só esse pensamento o fez soltar um bufido irritado.

O barulho da tosse seca do irmão chamou sua atenção. Kanon tossira aqui e acolá o dia todo, mas agora o intervalo entre as tosses pareciam ter diminuído. Se levantou e foi até o quarto, batendo na porta antes de entrar. Como resposta, mais tosse, e ele abriu a porta.

O irmão estava sentado na cama, um tanto ofegante já, e Saga entendeu que o que era uma crise de alergia estava se desenvolvendo em um dos ataques de asma que costumavam ter quando eram mais novinhos, no orfanato. Inclusive, mais o Kanon do que ele.

- Por que você não me chamou?

- Eu... não preciso de babá, eu disse... Eu posso me cuidar sozinho...

- Tô vendo como você pode. - Saga adiantou-se até o inalador no criado-mudo de madeira ao lado da cama. - Cadê os remédios?

- Eu já...

- Cadê os remédios, pô?

- Tão na gaveta, aí...

Saga abriu o bocal do inalador, já ligado numa das tomadas da extensão, e pingou as gotas dos remédios que costumavam usar nessas inalações. Ligou o aparelho, e deu a máscara já fumegante para que o irmão encaixasse no rosto.

- Respira devagar. - Saga disse, e o irmão não parecia disposto a seguir discutindo. Mas bem que o mais velho dos gêmeos sabia que Kanon não gostava de fazer as inalações, mas gostava menos ainda dos ataques que o deixavam respirando com dificuldade.

Fazia muito tempo que ambos não tinham crises assim, mas se lembrava de que nelas irmão ficava muito agitado e arisco. Kanon não tinha sido uma criança fácil de se cuidar, Saga era testemunha, mas quando ele tinha crises como essa, ou ficava doente, a agitação que lhe tomava de conta o deixavam quase insuportável, e pioravam muito o que já era ruim.

E as assistentes do orfanato não eram nenhum exemplo de paciência, menos ainda com um menino malcriado, dado a ataques de birra e por vezes agressivo, como era seu irmão. Nessas horas, era Saga quem tentava acalmá-lo.

Dava errado, e Kanon ficava ainda mais agitado, e agressivo, e birrento.

Ficou olhando o irmão tentar respirar devagar e fundo, mas com os dedos trêmulos segurando o inalador no rosto. Era efeito do remédio, que dava uma certa tremedeira e também acelerava o coração, ele mesmo sabia porque já usara esses remédios em si mesmo algumas vezes, por crises de tosse e alergias, e provavelmente usaria de novo, embora não tivesse há um bom tempo crises como as que seu gêmeo tinha agora. Ou poderia até ter, já que ele estava tendo.

Mas ele sentia a apreensão do mais novo, que mesmo agora, às portas da adolescência e já um adulto pelos padrões do Santuário, ainda detestava a sensação de falta de ar e afogamento que uma crise de asma trazia, tal qual a criança que ele um dia foi.

- Respira devagar... - Repetiu, e uma mão foi até uma das mechas do cabelo do irmão, e a ajeitou atrás da orelha. - Já vai melhorar...

Sua mão desceu da cabeça dele e parou em suas costas com um carinho desajeitado, numa tentativa de lhe passar algum conforto. Os olhos dele se voltaram para si, o rosto meio coberto pela máscara do aparelho. Saga viu, uma vez mais, o estranhamento nos olhos do outro, tão parecido com o que ele tinha quando via o irmão gêmeo pedir-lhe calma durante as crises de asma e acessos de raiva durante a infância.

Era como se os olhos dele perguntassem quem diabos era ele para lhe pedir uma coisa dessas.

Mas, por outro lado, se ele não fizesse isso, quem faria?

E uma parte de Saga, ainda que triste, ficou feliz de estar ali para ele.

- Você já vai melhorar, Kanon...

OOO

Saga abriu os olhos, deitado no colchão da cama do irmão tendido agora na sala, ao lado do sofá onde Kanon dormia.

A noite não fora fácil, e eles passaram boa parte dela acordados entre inalações, crises de tosse seca e alguns episódios mais de falta de ar. Acabou por colocar Kanon no sofá onde ele dormiria, e trouxe o colchão da cama até o lado do sofá para dormir com ele do lado, e só conseguiram dormir alguma coisa quando já era madrugada alta.

O irmão agora dormia a sono solto apesar de já ser bem quase umas onze horas da manhã, pela altura do sol. Achou melhor não acordá-lo, porque ele bem que dormiu pouco, mesmo. Precisava descansar, e aproveitar que seus pulmões agora colaboravam consigo.

Pensou em dormir um pouquinho mais também, mas o sol em seu rosto não colaborava. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha nos fundos, e comeu alguns biscoitos que estavam no armário que servia de despensa. Ele tinha que dar a mão à palmatória e reconhecer que o irmão mantinha a casa até que bem organizada, já que a cozinha, apesar de dividir o espaço com um arremedo de área de serviço e um banheiro ao fundo, se mantinha até que apresentável. E, enquanto saía da cozinha e via que o irmão seguia dormindo, pensou que seria interessante sair um pouco para comprar leite e um pouco de pó de café, e se fazer um desjejum melhor.

Assim, Saga pôs a mochila no ombro direito e saiu atrás das compras que tinha em mente, apesar da ordem do Mestre de não sair da casa do irmão até que ele chegasse. Pensava em contornar a dita ordem sendo rápido e evitando outras pessoas mais próximas do alojamento, que por ventura pudessem saber que ele era Saga e não Kanon, e entrar em uma vendinha qualquer de boca fechada e sair mais calado ainda do que entrou.

Seria um crime perfeito, digamos assim, e ele pensou que daria tudo muito certo quando entrou na primeira vendinha que viu e foi cumprimentado pela moça do balcão, e acenou de volta sem dizer palavra. Pegou o que precisava, mas viu seus planos virem por água abaixo quando bateu os olhos no balcão e viu o velho professor de lutas já agarrado com uma garrafa de destilado pela metade, visivelmente alcoolizado.

"Taí o filho da mãe bêbado que nem presta, a uma hora dessas", resmungou Saga em pensamento, e tentou sair de fininho quando foi interrompido pelo outro.

- E aí, aspirante... - O velho riu, mostrando os dentes malcuidados. - Saiu de casa sem a ordem do teu mestre, hein?

- Só vim comprar umas coisas que estavam faltando. - Saga tentou imitar o tom de voz do irmão, mas foi surpreendido por uma risada do velho.

- Eu sei que tu és tu, _Aspira_. - O velho falou com a voz arrastada, ainda rindo, e usando a corruptela de 'aspirante' para se referir a si. - Tu não consegues me enganar, não. Ele é bem melhor na hora de te imitar.

Saga soltou um bufido involuntário, mas que foi imediatamente percebido pelo velho.

- Não é engraçado eu te ver aqui, moleque. Até porque eu posso contar pro teu mestre que tu desobedeceste ele.

- Me desculpe, senhor. - Saga falou, num tom apagado. - Não farei mais.

- Acho bom, Aspira. E o outro moleque, como tá?

Saga procurou a balconista com os olhos, e viu que felizmente ela sumira de vista quando o velho apareceu com a garrafa na mão.

- Ele está melhor, está dormindo agora.

- Então que o vagabundinho tá dormindo até uma hora dessa? Mas que esses aspiras de hoje em dia são tudo um bando de folgados, mesmo...

Saga engoliu a vontade de dizer quem ele realmente achava que era um folgado, já que ele, por exemplo, estava ali para substituir justamente a criatura ébria na sua frente, que deu a desculpa de 'sair para viajar deixando' seu irmão doente e sozinho enquanto ele se punha a encher a cara. Mas achou melhor ficar calado, e apertou os dentes para dissipar a ânsia de lhe dizer tais verdades.

- ...Mas tudo bem. Deixa o 'Aspone' dormir.

- 'Aspone'? - Saga estranhou o outro termo, com que ele se referia ao irmão.

- É, ué. Aspone. Num sabe o que é não? - O velho já ria. - Ah, bem que vocês dão uma boa dupla dinâmica. O Aspira és tu, aspirante a armadura de ouro, e o Aspone é ele, o aspirante a p**** nenhuma! Hahahaha! Porque não é o que ele é? Aspirante a p**** nenhuma! Dá risada aí, Aspira, porque essa é boa!

Saga não ria.

Aliás, ele agora apertava os dentes com ainda mais raiva, e uma vontade louca de bater no velho bebum até ele desmaiar de tanta pancada.

- Não fala dele assim... - Saga disse, em uma voz baixa. - Ele vai ser um cavaleiro, que nem eu.

- Pfffff... - O velho cuspiu quase metade da dose que tomava. - Essa foi uma piada melhor do que a minha, Aspira. E não precisas defender o Aspone não, que ele sabe muito bem se defender sozinho, o filho da p***. E é chegado na vadiagem que eu nunca vi igual. Tu sabias que ele já tá rondando o puteiro daqui, Aspira? E ele tá é certo, porque o moleque é bom de lábia, tá ficando boa-pinta, vai passar essas raparigas tudo na conversa, até parece que eu tô vendo. Daqui a pouco essas meninas daí vão 'tar tudo se estapeando por ele, capaz até quererem dar pra ele de graça, tu vais ver só.

Saga ladeou a cabeça, pasmo com o que ouvia mas querendo não acreditar no que o velho falava. Não devia acreditar, não devia mesmo, mas o par de tênis no quarto do irmão lhe veio na cabeça num golpe.

- Foi delas que ele ganhou o tênis que tá lá na casa dele?

O velho quase cuspiu outra dose, de novo, e não segurou uma gargalhada.

- Foi isso que ele te falou? - O velho ria, e aproximou-se do outro. - Ah, Aspira... Mas tu és muito verdinho, mesmo. Já teu irmão é _bicho solto_, conheço só de pôr os olhos. E nem é qualquer bicho solto não, que aquele lá passou duas vezes na fila da esperteza antes de nascer...

- Como ele conseguiu, então?

- Deve ter comprado, ué. E a grana é capaz dele ter ganho em briga de rua, ele gosta de dar umas coças nos marinheiros aí em troca de dinheiro. Eu que ensinei o moleque a lutar, e não é que ele aprendeu direitinho... Ou então ganhou no jogo, que o pivete já joga carteado melhor do que muito marmanjão por aí.

- Mentira sua. - Saga sibilou, pálido de raiva.

- E pra quê eu ia mentir, Aspira? - O velho deu de ombros. - Tu sabes melhor do que eu que o que eu tô dizendo é verdade.

Deu as costas ao velho e foi embora, bufando de raiva como nunca.

Ele sabia.

OOO

Ao voltar para o alojamento do irmão, Saga encontrou o Mestre, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Eu te disse para não sair.

- Desculpe, Senhor. - Saga baixou a cabeça. - Fui comprar algumas coisas para o café, que só tinha biscoito na despensa.

O mestre olhou para Kanon, acordado mas com olheiras marcando o rosto jovem e denunciando a noite agitada que tivera.

- Hunf. - O homem balançou a cabeça, enfastiado. - Seu irmão está melhor, Saga?

- Eu estou. - O gêmeo mais novo tomou a palavra. - Ele já pode voltar para retomar os treinamentos, Senhor.

- Está seguro disso, Kanon?

O aludido balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Pois bem. Saga, junte suas coisas, nós já vamos.

- Sim, Senhor. - Respondeu, já entrando para pegar alguma coisa que faltasse para ir embora. Ainda sentia a raiva lhe queimando por dentro, tanto pelo tom jocoso como o velho tratara seu irmão, como pelo que soube, através dele, que Kanon andava fazendo.

- Saga? - A voz do irmão lhe fez voltear o rosto na sua direção. - 'Brigado.

- De nada. - Respondeu, e viu o irmão entrar. - Kanon?

- Oi?

- A gente vai conversar depois.

- Certo. - O tom severo na voz de Saga imediatamente disparou no outro a postura irônica, e o mais novo deu de ombros. - Como quiser. A casa tá às ordens, maninho.

Ele saiu com o Mestre, deixando a casa do irmão para trás.

OOO

- Saga?

- Sim, senhor? - O garoto voltou os olhos para o mestre, que mantinha ainda o olhar severo sobre si.

- Seu irmão passou a noite bem?

- Ele teve uma crise forte, mas melhorou com as inalações, senhor.

- Hm. - O velho mestre voltou a olhar o mar, de dentro da balsa onde estavam, na volta ao continente. - Isso deve melhorar conforme vocês cresçam. O cosmo ajuda numa batalha, mas não é bom usar cosmoenergia para aliviar sintomas de doenças.

- Certo, senhor.

- E não pense que eu esqueci que você me desobedeceu ao sair da casa de seu irmão. Você sabe que não é bom que se saiba por aí que ele também é aspirante a armadura junto com você, não sabe?

- Sei sim, senhor. Desculpe...

- Ele é a outra face de Gêmeos, Saga. - Disse o mestre com os olhos fixos no continente que se aproximava, a voz distante. - Vocês dois têm de entender isso. Um é luz, o outro é sombra, mas Gêmeos é feito de luz e sombra.

- Eu entendi, senhor.

- Devia ter entendido isso há muito tempo, Saga. E seu irmão também. - A voz do Mestre seguia distante. - E eu realmente espero que vocês entendam, um dia.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio, onde Saga pensava no que o mestre lhe dissera, e pensava no irmão que ficou na ilha. Pensava na distância que crescia entre eles, na ironia agressiva com que Kanon tantas vezes lhe tratava, nas palavras do velho embriagado que acusavam seu irmão de várias contravenções às leis de Atena, e da Ordem, e pensava nas coisas que o mesmo Kanon às vezes lhe jogava na cara.

E as palavras do Mestre, que ele tanto devia entender, perdiam uma parte do sentido no momento em que via o irmão assim. E ele não podia deixar de se sentir culpado por saber que o irmão estava por se perder, e se ele se perdesse, seus caminhos poderiam se separar.

E, desde muito antes de eles terem memória... Seus caminhos nasceram unidos. Kanon sempre estivera do seu lado, e ele do lado de Kanon, para o bem e para o mal.

OOO

* * *

><p>1 - Sui Generis, capítulo 11.<p>

* * *

><p>Ufa! Taí, turma. Demorou, mas chegou e enorme.<p>

Espero que tenham gostado! E, como sempre, agradeço às fiéis reviewers Narcisa Le Fay, Renata Thaís, RavenclawWitch e, bem, aguardando mais algumas!

E, bem, como sempre...

...Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>Esse capítulo está atrasadíssimo, mas é do aniversariante de Câncer, Máscara da Morte, um dos personagens de Saint Seiya mais injustiçados pelo roteiro original de toda a série.<p>

Máscara, parabéns atrasadíssimo, e o presentinho aqui é uma besteira, mas é de coração.

A música que empresta o título da fic é _Gansta's Paradise_, do Coolio, sugestão da grande Deneb Rhode para traduzir o italiano guardião do Yomotsu em palavras e rap. A ele, e ao seu senso de justiça totalmente peculiar. A fic não é exatamente baseada na música, mas ela me ajudou a mergulhar na ética única desse personagem, que tem a capacidade de lidar com a Morte e o Outro Mundo, com o poder de acessar o Yomotsu Hirasaka.

Enfim, enfim. On with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>O Paraíso dos Bandidos<strong>

* * *

><p>Máscara da Morte abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça pesar e doer à simples menção da claridade da luz do dia.<p>

Não lembrava muito como tinha chegado até ali, mas com certeza alguém se lembraria por ele. Lembrava de ter saído, lembrava da farra, lembrava da bebida e lembrava vagamente das mulheres, até que virou de lado e viu a garota em sua cama. Franziu a testa, porque ela parecia bem mais bonita em suas memórias alcoolizadas do que agora, mas não ia se ligar em pequenos detalhes naquele momento.

Tinha uma outra também, ele lembrava, mas ela não estava mais ali; deve ter acordado antes dele e ido embora. Também não era muito bonita, na realidade ela era menos bonita do que a primeira; mas era um _menáge_ com duas mulheres, e não existia isso de Máscara da Morte recusar um _menáge_.

Afrodite recusaria, claro, porque as moças eram o que ele chamaria de _feias_. Coisa de florzinha, claro, mas mais Afrodite de Peixes, impossível.

Acordou a moça, se despediu com um mentiroso 'te ligo depois' e se mandou para casa, se ressentindo de um banho e um café forte. "Sem condições de treinar hoje", ele pensou, enquanto se pôs a maquinar na sua cabeça uma de várias maneiras de mandar Milo de Escorpião ir catar coquinhos caso ele fosse até seu templo insistir em puni-lo por não ter ido ao treino. "Como se nós tivéssemos muito o que fazer além das missões chinfrins da CIA e da S.H.I.E.L.D." Pensou ele de novo, já chegando em casa.

Já podia ouvir a voz reprovadora de Afrodite reclamando da sua promíscua falta de senso de estética, ou mesmo Shura torcendo o nariz para o fato dele chegar da farra já com o sol alto no céu depois de uma farra que lhe consumiu mais orgasmos e mais neurônios mortos do que o aceitável para um cavaleiro de ouro, mas era bem fato que ele tinha desenvolvido uma tolerância fenomenal às opiniões alheias à sua pessoa, negativas ou positivas.

Tudo bem que isso se devia ao fato de seus outros _hobbies_: moldar suas famigeradas máscaras de cera no rosto de suas vítimas e, bem, fazer as ditas vítimas; em primeiro lugar.

Na época do 'mandato' de 'Ares' no Santuário, ele até tinha mais espaço para essas atividades paralelas, mas ainda naquele tempo todos adoravam lhe apontar o dedo para dizer 'olhe, isso não está certo', ou 'não precisa matar tanta gente'.

Todos eufemismos dignos de Shion para lhe dizerem o óbvio: "Você é um assassino".

Grande m****, ele pensava, porque ali, assassinos eram todos. A diferença é que ele sabia o que ele era, e não se fingia de herói para diminuir o peso de seus atos.

Eles mataram, de titãs e espectros, em nome de Atena. Todos eles, até o Mu e o Shaka. Shaka, que se recusava a comer qualquer coisa de origem animal e teve uma fase onde só queria comer frutas caídas do pé, matava sem pestanejar em nome de Atena. Não matava? Eram eles menos assassinos por que seus alvos eram inimigos?

Milo e Afrodite promoveram um massacre na Ilha de Andrômeda. Eram eles menos assassinos apenas porque cumpriam ordens superiores?

Os olhos ocos das máscaras pareciam olhar para ele. Ele olhou para elas, que continuavam em sua parede, apesar dos protestos de tantos.

Lembrou de como Camus torceu a boca em reprovação, de como Aiolia disse que ele ainda era um psicopata por ter aquelas coisas em seu templo, de como Milo queria levá-lo a corregedoria para obrigar-lhe a tirá-las dali.

Eles não entendiam que aquelas máscaras não eram seus troféus de morte: Eram a representação das almas do Yomotsu, a fonte de seu poder. Eles não entendiam porque seu mestre o ensinou a moldar a máscara mortuária de cera no rosto das pessoas que morriam por suas mãos. "Você é o guardião de suas almas", ele dizia, "e você deve guiá-las pelo Umbral dos Mortos(1)". A cera quente no rosto do morto o educou a perder o nojo dos mortos, o medo da morte; até criar um fascínio por ela. "Todos morrem, tudo morre, e chega até você", lhe dizia o mestre, enquanto invocava as mesmas almas que o cercavam desde que tinha memória.

A morte era o natural da vida, e a vida é feita de morte.

Sua grande crueldade não foi matar, nem moldar os rostos em cera e pendurar na parede. Tudo isso seu mestre aprovaria. O que ele não aprovaria foi sua decisão de mantê-los presos no Umbral, para que parassem de cercá-lo e de se fazerem sentir em cada momento de sua vida. Funcionou, mas isso também minou suas forças.

Eles agora estavam livres, eles cruzaram o Umbral com sua primeira morte.

Tocou com os dedos uma das máscaras, um rosto de mulher jovem que moldou ainda na Sicilia, e que pertencia a uma moça doente que pedia para morrer, e que ele ajudou a partir sem dor. "Nem tudo na morte é dor e medo", dizia seu mestre, e o toque da cera em seus dedos virou, por um instante, o rosto daquela jovem.

Os olhos dela se abriram em sua mente, e ouviu a voz dela, clara, em sua alma.

- Você... Estava na gandaia de novo? - Disse a menina, com um certo tom de reprovação.

- Ah, vá encher o saco de outro, _cazzo_. - Ele tirou os dedos da máscara, mas a menina parecia estar bem ali, ao lado dele. - O que eu faço, ou deixo de fazer, não é da conta de vocês.

- Não? - Disse outra voz, a de um homem mais velho. - Porque olha, desse jeito você vai acabar aqui conosco mais cedo do que imagina, por causa de alguma doença do mundo.

- Hoje em dia existe uma coisa chamada camisinha, sabia? - O italiano retorquiu, já quase arrependido de tê-los invocado.

- E você usou essa bruxaria, por acaso?

- Claro. Eu tenho muito cuidado com meus espermatozoides, sabia? - Até ele mesmo riu da própria mentira. - Ou, pelo menos, tento.

- Não faça assim, Domenico, que você magoa os sentimentos da menina. - Outra voz se fez ouvir, e a voz feminina bufou de raiva. - Sabia que, antes dela ficar doente, ela paquerava com você?

- Isso é mentira! - A voz da garota ressoou, clara em sua mente. - É tudo invenção desse bando de desocupados.

- Desocupados mesmo, porque ao invés de irem fazer o que quer que seja que vocês tem pra fazer aí do Outro Lado, vocês ficam aqui, torrando minha paciência e falando na minha cabeça vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana. Vocês não cansam não?

- Morremos de tanto cansaço, com o perdão da piada pronta. - Riu a voz mais velha, e outros sussurros risonhos se fizeram ouvir. - E por isso estamos aqui...

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos, meio risonho. "O cavaleiro que fala com gente morta, ridículo isso." Pensou enquanto se imaginava numa dessas tendas como médium, falando com os mortos através de uma bola de cristal.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto, você é um cavaleiro de Atena, pelos Deuses. - Outra voz, mais grave e ligeiramente familiar. - Não foi treinado pra conquistar uma armadura de Ouro, morrer e voltar do mundo dos mortos e finalmente encontrar o caminho do Bem para ficar agora se refestelando na cama de mulheres de vida fácil. Isso no meu tempo nem era permitido, sabia?

- Graças aos Deuses, os tempos mudaram, velhote.

- Você devia achar uma moça para sossegar, Domenico. - A voz da menina se fez ouvir de novo, um tanto sentida. - Achar alguém que te trate bem.

- Hm. - Máscara da Morte deu um riso seco, mas sua boca se torceu um tanto. - Isso não é pra mim. Mas vamos parar de conversa, que eu quero dormir, _capisce_? Agora vão. Vão, que eu quero dormir.

Os cochichos e sussurros foram diminuindo aos poucos, e as máscaras agora eram só máscaras na sua parede.

"Isso não", ele pensou, "não seriam nunca."

Eram as almas de quem ele era agora o guardião.

OOO

* * *

><p>1 - Yomotsu Hirasaka: é o poço por onde as almas entram no país dos Mortos, conforme o mangá. Pra não ficar escrevendo Yomotsu, eu usarei a expressão Umbral dos Mortos.<p>

* * *

><p>Gente, como eu disse, é uma besteirinha de nada, mas é um pouquinho da minha visão muito pessoal do Máscara da Morte. Eu pincelei muito disso em Skandalón, mas eu realmente vejo o Máscara da Morte dessa maneira: uma maneira de lidar com a vida e a morte totalmente peculiar, graças ao seu poder sobre a fronteira do Mundo dos Mortos. Enfim, o lance dele se 'comunicar' com gente morta é da minha cabeça, ou seja, headcanon, mas enfim... Espero que gostem, anyway.<p>

E vamos aos agradecimentos das reviews! Meu muito obrigada vai para **RenataThais, Jules Heartilly, Narcisa Le Fay, RavenclawWitch, Suellen-san e Needy! **Obrigada mesmo, gente, de coração! Adorei as reviews de todas, e deixei algumas sem responder, sorry, mas é que tá corrido mesmo, gente!

Mas me procurem no Facebook, viu? Eu sou amigável, gente! :3

* * *

><p>Mas vamos responder quem não tem conta no FFnet:<p>

- Needy: Amei suas DUAS reviews! Amei mesmo! Inclusive de você ter gostado de ver 'One' como música dos gêmeos. Enfim, muito obrigada!

E como sempre, turma...

...Stay tuned!

* * *

><p>1607/2012


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

* * *

><p>E este capítulo é um presente de aniversário para Aiolia de Leão, gato guerreiro que aniversariou neste 1608, e que agora vai ganhar presente de aniversário atrasado (pra variar, no meu caso... Pfff). E, como não podia deixar de ser, também será extensível à linda e valorosa Amazona Marin de Águia, que povoa o coração, a mente, o lado direito da cama e três quartos do armário/closet do nosso querido leonino!

A música incidental é... _Modern Love_, do David Bowie, dando a tônica dos romances pós-modernos da década de oitenta! Os créditos da música pertencem a Davie, e tomara que o FFnet não resolva apagar a história por isso...

Mas, enfim.

Parabéns, Aiolia e Marin! É simples mas é de coração!

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Modern Love<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I know when to go out<em>

_And when to stay in_

_Get things done_

Eu sei quando ir

E quando Ficar

E terminar as coisas

Era uma tarde de clima surpreendentemente ameno no Santuário de Atena, Marin dava por encerrado mais um turno de treinos com aspirantes e voltava para sua casa, já pensando em tomar um banho e, de lá, ir para a Casa de Leão.

Entrou em casa e tomou um banho onde se despiu da amazona de Águia, com a ajuda de muito sabão e água quente. Vestiu uma roupa civil, simples mas calculadamente bonita; ajeitou os cabelos avermelhados com um pente, passou um tantinho de blush no rosto alvo e pegou o curvex para aprumar os cílios um tantinho retos demais que a ascendência japonesa lhe deixara de herança. Não que ela fosse assim tão japonesa quanto dizia sua certidão de nascimento: sua mãe era mestiça de irlandeses e japoneses nascida no Japão assim como ela, mas o pai era totalmente _gaijin,_americano de nascimento e ruivo dos olhos azuis.

Olhou o rosto no espelho depois de passar várias camadas de rímel nos cílios já devidamente curvados, e só isso fazia uma diferença enorme em seu visual (ou assim ela achava). A máscara tingia os cílios avermelhados de preto, e a curvatura lhe abria o olhar e ressaltava os olhos castanho-claros(1). Ela era daquelas que usavam rímel nos cílios curvados mesmo por baixo da máscara de metal; não tanto por vaidade, mas porque realmente tinha incorporado o pequeno artifício como um hábito diário imprescindível, quase que como escovar os dentes.

Bom, não fazia absolutamente nenhuma diferença como seus olhos ficavam ou não com rímel embaixo da máscara que usava num passado bem recente. Mas não era por isso que ela se privava do conforto de saber que seus olhos estavam mais bonitos, mesmo que ninguém pudesse vê-los.

Sorriu para si mesma no espelho, satisfeita com o que via; deu uma última ajeitada no cabelo e saiu do banheiro para ir porta afora.

_I catch a paper boy_

_But things don't really change_

_I'm standing in the wind_

_But I never wave bye-bye_

_But I try, I try_

Eu apanho um entregador de jornal

Mas as coisas não mudam muito

Eu estou parado no vento

Mas eu nunca aceno adeus

Mas eu tento, eu tento

- Marin! - A voz do ex-pupilo Seiya atraiu seus olhos até ele, que vinha em direção a sua casa acenando. - Nossa, tá arrumada, hein?

- Seiya! - Saudou a ruiva, meneando a cabeça num gesto respeitoso. - Como vai?

- Ah, tá tudo bem. - Seiya coçou o cocoruto, mostrando o já conhecido sorriso cheio de dentes para a antiga mestra. - E aí, vai sair?

Marin suspirou, já que Seiya não dava nenhuma mostra de privar-se de sua companhia e isso poderia atrasá-la; mas logo reconsiderou. Podia muito bem aproveitar a companhia do ex-pupilo para ir até a Vila de Rodório comprar algumas coisas para levar até Leão.

- É, vou... Vamos até a Vila comigo?

- Claro! - Seiya abriu mais um sorriso cheio de dentes. - Enquanto isso você vai me contando as novidades...

- Que novidades, Seiya?

- Ué, as novidades! - O cavaleiro de Pégaso não tinha ganho o apelido de 'Rádio Peão' do Santuário à toa. Não que ela se irritasse muito com isso; na verdade até gostava, já que era ele quem a mantinha informada das últimas quando estava por lá. - Como por exemplo, o que você vai fazer na Vila nessa estica toda?

- Ah, comprar umas coisas pra levar pra casa de Leão. - Marin sorriu. - Estava pensando em fazer um jantarzinho, só cozinhar uma coisinha boba mesmo...

Seiya fez seu melhor esforço para evitar que seu sorriso morresse nos lábios.

Sua curiosidade, sua boca grande e seu senso de preservação inexistente acabavam de colocá-lo em mais uma encrenca. E foi com um leve encolher de ombros que ele se preparou para o que sabia que viria em seguida.

-...Aliás, você está convidado, Seiya! E já que você está até arrumadinho, dá pra gente ir direto pra lá...

- Ah, claro... - Seiya fez todo o esforço possível para que seu sorriso não ficasse tão amarelo quanto ele achava que ficaria.

Foram os dois para a vila de Rodório; Marin andando com a alma leve e Seiya pensando em como ele lidaria com o fato de que ele jantaria na casa de Aiolia. Não tanto pelo fato em si, pois até gostava bastante de Aiolia... Mas ele sabia que, muito provavelmente, Marin prepararia a comida.

E essa foi uma das primeiras lições que a amazona de Águia ensinou ao então jovem aprendiz: Marin, como cozinheira, era uma ótima amazona.

Tudo bem que a lição foi seguida de uma das primeiras coças que levou da mestra, mas ele também não devia ter chamado a comida dela de 'lixo tóxico'.

Já na Vila, Marin andava atrás de ingredientes para uma receita de _moussaka_, e Seiya não podia evitar a sensação de perigo iminente que o invadia ao imaginar a mestra cozinhando um prosaico cozido de carne e batatas, imagine então uma _moussaka_. Sorrateiramente, separou-se da mestra sem perdê-la de vista, e foi até a padaria ao lado, que vendia frangos assados no forno elétrico.

- Senhor... - Seiya quase sussurrou para o vendedor, um velho gordo que, para seu azar, também era meio surdo. - Me vê três frangos no capricho.

- Hein? - O velho quase gritou.

- SHHHH! - Seiya nervosamente fez sinal de silêncio com os dedos. - Fala baixo! Três frangos inteiros, anda!

- Esses aqui tão bons? - Perguntou o velho, ainda falando alto demais para o gosto do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Não, vê uns mais torradinhos, vai. - Seiya namorava agora uns galetos ao centro da 'televisão de cachorro', apesar da sensação urgente de que Marin o surpreenderia a qualquer momento enquanto ele tentava garantir algo comestível para sua janta. - Ei, não sacaneia, bota esses frangos num saco bem escuro!

- Ah? Mas por quê?

- Anda, senhor! - O outro apressou o vendedor e pegou os frangos embalados e colocados dentro de um saco de papelão escuro. - Tá 'qui, ó, o dinheiro tá certinho. Tchau!

Enquanto o vendedor dava de ombros para sua pressa, Seiya saiu ventando dali para voltar junto à mestra, que seguia escolhendo ingredientes; mas agora para uma _baklava_.

- Mas Seiya, onde você estava? E o que são esses pacotes?

- Ah? - O cavaleiro forçou sua mente a se justificar da forma mais polida possível, mas sem abrir mão dos preciosos frangos. - Fui comprar umas coisas pra ajudar também, né? Não é justo que eu seja convidado e chegue de mãos abanando.

- Mas com o tanto de comida que eu estou pensando em fazer, você compra ainda mais comida? Não precisa, porque...

- Eu faço questão. - Seiya empertigou-se, imitando um pouco do jeito aristocrático que via em Julian ou Sorento. Não que tivesse alguma afeição pelos dois, mas realmente não tinha intuito de deixar que Marin dispensasse seus preciosos frangos.

Deu certo, e Seiya não sabia se era porque sua tentativa de parecer pomposo e educado tinha realmente funcionado, ou se Marin tinha tido um lapso de senso crítico culinário e imaginado que, em caso de desastre, seria mesmo melhor ter outras opções de pratos.

OOO

_There's no sign of life_

_It's just the power to charm_

_I'm lying in the rain_

_But I never wave bye-bye_

_But I try, I try_

Não há nenhum sinal de vida

É apenas o poder para encantar

Eu estou na chuva

Mas eu nunca aceno adeus

Mas eu tento, eu tento

Chegaram na casa de Leão, onde Marin foi para a cozinha com o pupilo para ajeitar o jantar. Apesar de Aiolia ter vivido muito tempo com Lithos e Garan, eles não estavam mais lá: Lithos estava estudando fora e Garan tinha assumido um posto numa filial da Fundação Graad na Alemanha, apesar de agora manter contato constante com Aiolos. Seiya esperava na sala, agarrado com o embrulho dos frangos para que ele não pudesse ser interceptado até que chegasse nas mãos seguras de alguma criatura ciente de sua delicada situação.

Para sua sorte, é Aiolia, o segundo grande interessado nos frangos, quem chega no templo.

- Ué, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Vai ter jantar pra você hoje. - Seiya entrega ao outro o embrulho com os frangos. - Isso aí. Ela tá na _cozinha_.

A expressão nos olhos de Aiolia quase beirava o desespero, enquanto ele recebia o pacote das mãos do outro; que tinha no rosto uma expressão sombria de compreensão.

Na cozinha, Marin estava batalhando contra a receita de _moussaka_, embora tivesse fé de que dessa vez conseguiria; afinal cozinhar não era assim tão difícil. Ela era amazona de respeito, era eficiente em suas tarefas, ela cuidava bem do namorado que também cuidava bem dela, então que fazer uns meros pratos não deveria ser uma tarefa tão hercúlea.

Pena que os resultados finais de seus pratos teimassem em seguir não concordando com ela.

Shina lhe dissera várias vezes que para cozinhar bastava seguir a receita, mas Marin bem sabia que vários dos 'pulos do gato' da cozinha não estavam escritos em lugar algum. Até invejava a colega, que podia ser rancorosa, agressiva, topetuda, teimosa e verdadeira carne de pescoço, mas cozinhava bem...

É, algum de seus antepassados japoneses com certeza se queixaria de uma moça casadoira que não sabia nem sequer cozinhar para seu pretendente.

Aliás, se era para entrar nesse assunto, o dito antepassado teria vários motivos para se queixar: O seu ofício masculino, totalmente impróprio para uma moça que, segundo as tradições japonesas, tinha que ser suave e delicada como uma flor. A máscara que por tantos anos lhe escondeu a feminilidade, e como abriu mão dela para entregar-se a uma paixão por um colega de armas, ainda mais imprópria que seu ofício. Tal paixão a empurrou cada vez mais para dentro da casa de Leão, para onde ela ia de mala, cuia, escovas de dentes no mesmo copo e noites insones compartidas na cama de seu homem; e isso sim, na visão dos seus antepassados japoneses, seria o supra-sumo da inadequação daquela mocinha ruiva que desde muito cedo dedicara sua vida a quebrar paradigmas...

_Never gonna fall for_

_Modern love - walks beside me_

_Modern love - walks on by_

_Modern love - gets me to the church on time_

_Church on time - terrifies me_

_Church on time - makes me party_

_Church on time - puts my trust in god and man_

_God and man - no confessions_

_God and man - no religion_

_God and man - don't believe in modern love_

Nunca vou me apaixonar por

Amor moderno - caminha ao meu lado

Amor moderno - passa

Amor moderno - me leva à igreja na hora certa

A igreja na hora certa - me assusta

A igreja na hora certa - me deixa feliz

A igreja na hora certa - coloca minha confiança em Deus e no homem

Deus e o homem - não há confissões

Deus e o homem - não há religião

Deus e o homem - não acreditam no amor moderno

Aiolia seguia sentado na sala, resistindo bravamente à tentação de entrar na cozinha para tentar ajudar Marin na cozinha. Esse filme ele já tinha visto, com direito a reprise, e sabia que ela ficaria muito aborrecida (para dizer o mínimo) se ele entrasse lá para ajudá-la. Nem que ele ficasse lá apenas olhando, a situação já estaria perdida: Ele se conhecia, não iria aguentar calado ao vê-la errando na receita, e qualquer comentário inocente no sentido de dar 'uma opinião' ou 'só fazer uma sugestão' já era um risco considerável.

Ele, por si, se importava muito pouco com a falta de afinidade da companheira com as panelas, embora ele próprio soubesse cozinhar razoavelmente bem; mas é que para ela isso era ponto de honra. E poucas coisas em Marin eram tão perigosas quanto seus brios. E menos coisas ainda eram tão capazes de mexer em seus brios quanto... Seu talento (ou falta dele) na cozinha.

Mas não conseguiu evitar o divertimento interno ao ver Seiya sentado no sofá, apreensivo, olhando para ele com cara de quem se pergunta se ele estava ficando louco de não entrar lá dentro e salvar a refeição do desastre. Tudo bem que ele já estava acostumado, mas conhecia o cavaleiro de Pégaso e seu apreço por comida, e por isso entendia a estranheza do outro em vê-lo confortavelmente instalado no sofá enquanto Marin tentava cozinhar.

- Aiolia... - Depois de pouco tempo, Seiya não se aguentou. - Não ia ser bom você dar... Um pulo lá na cozinha?

- Ah, Seiya... Relaxa, vai. - O Leão Dourado esboçou um sorriso, para logo depois baixar o tom de voz. - Aliás, cá pra nós, brigadão mesmo por já ter garantido a janta...

- Anos de convivência, amigo. - Seiya balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Mas...

- Então, eu também já estou ficando especialista em Marin, sabia? Daí que eu sei que, se eu entrar lá pra ajudar ela a cozinhar, vou acabar cutucando a águia com vara curta...

- Isso eu sei. - Seiya franziu a testa, pensativo. - Mas...

- Mas...?

- Vai que ela tenta fazer alguma coisa com os frangos...

"Oh", pensou Aiolia, "o garoto tem um ponto."

- ...Porque teve uma vez que ela tentou fazer um molho pro frango e jogou cerveja preta nele. Tipo, ela disse que ela leu uma receita assim em algum lugar, mas você sabe, né...

_It's not really work_

_It's just the power to charm_

_I'm still standing in the wind_

_But I never wave bye bye_

_But I try, I try_

Não funciona realmente,

É apenas o poder para encantar

Eu continuo parado no vento

Mas eu nunca aceno adeus

Mas eu tento,eu tento

Bem que algo dentro de Aiolia dizia que o que ele estava fazendo era péssima ideia, mas ele não conseguiu resistir.

Entrou na cozinha apenas para constatar o que já sabia: A receita estava desandando, e Marin parecia ainda mais exasperada do que ficava quando treinava o então aspirante a cavaleiro de Pégaso.

E o pior é que ela tentava: Fazia tudo direitinho, mas era sempre um detalhe que matava seus esforços. Uma assadeira maior do que deveria, um forno mais quente do que deveria, a carne passada demais, a cebola que ficava tempo demais no óleo, o macarrão que ficava pouco tempo na água do cozimento. E, na tentativa de contornar o que estava dando errado, ela inventava de improvisar, e aí o que estava dando errado ia para o brejo de vez. Era nessas horas que ele tentava salvar algo através de uma interferência, mas os brios feridos de Marin aliados a sua falta de jeito para falar com as pessoas eram uma mistura que, quando tendia a azedar, o fazia de forma fragorosa.

Recostou-se na mesa que servia de apoio enquanto ela seguia tentando, mas já via de antemão o que estava dando errado: As fatias de berinjela que ela tirava do mergulho em água salgada estavam grossas demais, e provavelmente a água onde elas estavam mergulhadas tinha pouco sal. A frigideira estava em fogo alto, o que queimaria as berinjelas empanadas ao invés de dourá-las. Isso porque ele ainda não tinha tido a chance de inspecionar o que fora feito do recheio...

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou, deixando uma pontinha de irritação transparecer em sua voz.

- Nada. - Ele meneou a cabeça despreocupadamente, tentando disfarçar sua presença ali.

- Foi ele que te mandou aqui dentro, não é?

- Ele quem? - Aiolia coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, franzindo disfarçadamente os lábios. O cheiro de azeite queimando na frigideira começava a atinar seus sentidos, e ele aguentaria pouco tempo calado.

- O Seiya. - Marin, irritada como estava, quase cuspiu o nome do ex-aprendiz. - Ele te mandou aqui pra ficar me vigiando na cozinha...

- Ah, deixa o menino, Marin. Sabe como ele é com comida... - Aiolia adiantou-se até ela, tocando-a pela cintura com cuidado.

- Ele tem padrões altos, né... - A ruiva suspirou, como que admitindo a derrota. - A Miho cozinha muito bem.

Aiolia agora passou o braço pela cintura dela, deixando um beijo na base da sua orelha.

- Em compensação, imagina o quanto eles devem ser criativos na cama. - A amazona lhe respondeu com um riso abafado. - Não, sério, imagina aí. A Miho, com aquela cara de dona-de-casa japonesa, e o Seiya na hora do bem-bom...

- Aiolia! - Marin agora ria, se afastando dele. - Você está sendo malvado! Ou é do time dos que acham que o Seiya bem que devia ter ficado com a Saori, ou com a Shina?

- Isso não, porque ele acabaria morto nas duas opções. Ser namorado da Saori é profissão de alto risco! Se sobra até pra gente que é empregado dela, imagina pro namorado... Tem que deixar isso pra um Deus, mesmo. - Mais risadas de Marin em resposta. - E no caso da Shina... Bom, ela terminaria matando o coitado.

- Ela também cozinha bem... - A ruiva replicou, divertida.

- Eu não tô falando de cozinha, não. Eu digo é matando mesmo, porque aquela lá é osso duro de roer. Aliás, eu me forço uma correção, aqui. _O Milo_ é quem terminaria matando o Seiya... - A ruiva agora ria solta, já descontraída do seu pequeno desastre culinário. - Não, porque desde o tal episódio da festa da Fundação que ele está mais peçonhento do que o de costume. A outra lá não desencana do Seiya, e ele não desencana dela...

- Mas... - Marin mordeu os lábios, contendo as gargalhadas. - Será que não calha de dar certo, os dois?

- Os dois, quem?

- O Milo e a Shina. Porque, né...

- Cê tá brincando? É mais fácil chamar logo o Hades pra subir na Terra de novo e mandar ele terminar o serviço, que é mais rápido do que deixar aqueles dois lá destruírem o planeta brigando até a morte. Sério, aqueles dois lá iam terminar se matando e matando quem estivesse ao redor tentando impedir o massacre, e nem ia ser de mentirinha, não!

Marin cansou de rir, e olhou para o projeto de _moussaka_ na bancada ao lado do fogão.

- Olia... Acho que não foi dessa vez, de novo...

- Ah, deixa pra lá. - Aiolia esticou os olhos para a bancada da pia, e viu que o recheio do prato estava em estado de perda total. Mas as berinjelas, pelo menos, ainda poderiam virar bons empanados. - Esquenta um arroz branco que tem na geladeira, que a gente serve com os frangos depois que fritar essas berinjelas...

- Mas eu posso fritar...

- Cuida do arroz, Marin, e coloca os frangos numa tigela bonita, vai. Deixa que com as berinjelas e a frigideira me entendo eu.

Aiolia viu a ruiva suspirar e fazer o que foi combinado, não sem um pitadinha de irritação. Continuou vendo-a pelo canto dos olhos e deu um sorriso de lado, sentindo o coração morno como sentia sempre que olhava para ela, desde a primeira vez.

É, ele bem que poderia conviver com as obrigações de ter que pilotar as panelas, de vez em quando...

_Modern love - walks beside me_

_Modern love - walks on by_

_Modern love - gets me to the church on time_

_Church on time - terrifies me_

_Church on time - makes me party_

_Church on time - puts my trust in god and man_

_God and man - no confessions_

_God and man - no religion_

_God and man - don't believe in modern love_

Amor moderno - caminha ao meu lado

Amor moderno - passa

Amor moderno- me leva à igreja na hora certa

A igreja na hora certa - me assusta

A igreja na hora certa - me deixa feliz

A igreja na hora certa - coloca minha confiança em Deus e no homem

Deus e o homem - não há confissões

Deus e o homem - não há religião

Deus e o homem - não acreditam no amor moderno

OOO

16/08/2012

* * *

><p>Momento Dona Palmirinha:<p>

_Moussaka_: É um prato típico da região da Grécia e Turquia, embora seja comum em vários locais da Europa. É uma espécie de lasanha de berinjela, com carne moída e molho bechamel.

_Baklava_: É um doce composto por várias camadas de massa muito fina, recheadas normalmente com nozes ou pistácios e cobertas com calda de açúcar. É um doce original das regiões de influência do Império Otomano, como Grécia, Turquia, Oriente Médio e Bálcãs.

* * *

><p>1- EU NÃO ENGULO japonês de olho azul-céu, pronto, falei. Então a Marin tem olhos castanho-claros apesar da 'mixtura' de sangue oriental com irlandeses e americanos.<p>

* * *

><p>E então, gente esse é o capítulo de Sideways dedicado ao Aiolia! E, como o aniversário da Marin também passou em branco, resolvi fazer desse espaço de Side um 'recorte' do cotidiano do casal, com as qualidades e... defeitos que eles têm. Espero que gostem!<p>

* * *

><p>E vamos aos agradecimentos das reviews que eu recebi, né? Muito obrigada, de coração, para <strong>Lune Kuruta, Suellen-San, Juliana, Black Scorpio no Nyx, Jules Heartilly, Needy e Cristinangelolima<strong>! Sério, eu fico MUITO feliz de ver vocês acompanhando, lendo e dando o feedback que o ficwriter tanto gosta de receber!

E respondendo a quem não tem conta no FFnet:

- **Juliana**: Que bom que você gostou da abordagem não usual do Máscara da Morte! Continue acompanhando, beijos!

- **Needy**: Olá! Obrigada pela review, mais uma vez! Eu também acho que a tal história das cabeças é, na minha opinião, mais uma daquelas flanderizações do fandom, mas enfim, fico contente que você tenha se identificado aqui! Beijos e siga lendo!

E a próxima vítima, digo, o próximo homenageado de Sideways será... Shaka de Virgem! Aguardem e confiem!

Beijos e Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Pode não parecer, mas é verdade. Nhé.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

E este capítulo é um presente (atrasadíssimo) para Shaka de Virgem, que aniversaria em 19/09. Não vou usar este espaço para minhas eventuais desculpas de falta de tempo e tal, embora realmente o tempo esteja me faltando de maneira inédita; mas muito da demora em fazer esse capítulo veio da minha suprema insegurança de trabalhar com Shaka. Mas tentei, e deu nisso, espero que gostem!

E o capítulo, como não poderia deixar de ser, tem suas dedicatórias. É um presente muito especial para **Lucretia**, uma fã desse loiro um pouco metido porém adorável que é uma pessoa fantástica, e também é um presente especial para **Dark Shaka Ficwriter e e YoukoT**, grandes amigos que me ajudaram a chegar até aqui.

Como sempre, tem trilha sonora! Ouçam **Bodhisattva**, do álbum Countdown to Ecstasy de Steely Dan, cujo título se relaciona de forma óbvia à história de vida do Homem Mais Próximo de Deus!

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>O Iluminado<strong>

* * *

><p>Numa noite particularmente quente, três cavaleiros se reuniam na Taberna; um ambiente de frequência duvidosa, mas com bebidas de preço honesto e procedência razoavelmente garantida na vila de Rodório.<p>

Ditos cavaleiros se denominavam os 'Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse', embora ali, naquele momento, houvesse apenas três. Kanon de Gêmeos/Dragão Marinho, o quarto elemento _habitué_ do local, não estava presente naquela noite em particular.

Mas Shura, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estavam.

Shura dificilmente seria um candidato adequado à vaga de 'Cavaleiro do Apocalipse', mas era do tipo que estava presente em qualquer evento etílico dentro do Santuário. Tinha uma afinidade estreita com copos, garrafas, fermentados e destilados; assim como os colegas de mesa.

Já os outros dois, porém, eram a perfeita definição de problemáticos do Santuário. Máscara da Morte não se restringia apenas a eventos etílicos: Era figurinha carimbada em qualquer evento que reunisse bebidas, ou mulheres, e era presença absolutamente confirmada em qualquer coisa que reunisse ambos. Afrodite, por sua vez, estava sempre por perto do amigo italiano e, apesar de sua bela figura e modos finos que contrastavam com os colegas cavaleiros em geral (e com o carcamano malcriado em particular), também era entusiasta ferrenho do semanal evento de levantamento de canecas na Taberna, e tinha uma resistência etílica comparável a dos profissionais da área. Se era por conta do treinamento semanal ou do sangue naturalmente venenoso, ninguém poderia saber, mas ele 'treinava' no esporte com o mesmo afinco que os colegas bons de copo.

E, naquela noite, estavam os três reunidos na Taberna há um bom tempo, e já iam pelo quinto (ou sexto) garrafão de cerveja caseira.

- Olha, pessoal, eu não aguento mais o Shaka. - Shura disse, já com alguns efeitos do álcool em seu organismo. - Sinceramente, eu não aguento mais.

- Mas o que foi que ele aprontou dessa vez? - Perguntou Afrodite. - Ou ainda é o negócio do cachorro?

- Você acha pouco? Eu tenho que esconder meu cachorro como se ele fosse um bandido armado e perigoso! - O espanhol se queixava, e não pela primeira vez. - Agora, triste de nós que não podemos tem ter um bicho de estimação em paz dentro de um lugar onde uma criatura encana que vai criar uma vaca no jardim das Árvores Gêmeas.

- Sinceramente, o Shion devia deixar. - Máscara da Morte retorquiu. - Porque eu queria só ver o indiano limpando a b*sta da vaca do jardim dele. Essa eu pagava pra ver.

- Isso você está supondo que ele fosse limpar o excremento da própria vaca, creio eu. - Afrodite ponderou. - Bem se vê que vocês não conhecem o Shaka. Ele não ia se incomodar com algo tão mundano quanto cocô de uma vaca. Fora que, claro, poderia servir de adubo pras árvores gêmeas, como não?

- Eu tô pouco me lixando se vai dar certo do Shaka criar a vaca lá dentro ou não. - Shura voltou a se lamuriar. - A única coisa que eu queria era poder criar meu cachorro em paz. Vocês não sabem como me dói não poder levar meu bichinho para passear normalmente.

- Pronto, vai começar a choradeira. - Afrodite sussurrou, entre os dentes.

- Mas não é choradeira não, cara. Vocês não sabem o quanto é frustrante ver seu bichinho crescer fechado dentro de uma casa...

- ...Templo... - Afrodite corrigiu o colega.

- ... Preso e cerceado do direito de ir e vir, feito cachorrinho de apartamento. Vocês não sabem o que é se estressar pra ensinar o cachorro a não latir por medo de que ele seja descoberto. Vocês...

- Vem cá, a gente veio aqui pra beber ou pra reclamar? - Máscara da Morte cortou o espanhol.

- Não conhece o Shura? No meio termo entre a depressão e a alegria alcoólica, tem a reclamação constante. - Afrodite colocou. - Mas enfim, não é como se ele não tivesse um fundo de razão, mas ficar só reclamando aqui não adianta de nada.

- E o que você sugere, Peixes? - Perguntou o espanhol.

- Partir pra ação...

OOO

_Alguns dias depois, no templo de Peixes... _

- Espera aí, como é a história? - Shura não tinha acreditado no que acabara de escutar.

- Simples. - Afrodite deu um sorriso radiante, e mostrou alguns incensos em sua mão direita. - Esses palitos aqui são os preciosos incensos de meditação do senhor Shaka de Virgem. Foi um milagre tê-los encontrado em um fim de mundo como Rodório, mas não podia perder a oportunidade...

- Isso eu entendi. Mas o que você vai fazer com esses incensos?

- Bom... Eu achei que você ia entender, uma vez que você já lutou contra ele, não?

- Lutei, sim... - Shura assentiu. - Mas não estou entendendo.

- Bom, nesse caso, você já teve a experiência de perder alguns sentidos ao fazer uma viagem nem sempre muito confortável pelo seu 'lado espiritual',c enquanto passeia pelos Seis Mundos. Eu não sei vocês, mas eu imagino que essa seja uma 'bad trip' daquelas bem brabas...

- Sim, é... - Shura meneou a cabeça em concordância. - Mas o que isso tem a ver com os incensos?

- Pierino(1), o Cabrito é lento assim ou ele tá fazendo isso pra me atazanar?

- Rudy(1), nem eu tô entendendo onde cê quer chegar, _cazzo_.

- Muito bem... - Afrodite disse, com um leve bufido. - Vocês sabem o que é LSD, não sabem?

- Sabemos, lógico. - Máscara da Morte bufou, já um tanto impaciente. - Mas o que tem o LSD a ver com os incensos?

- Tem a ver que eu consegui, com algumas fontes que não vem ao caso, uma forma de ácido que pode ser inalada... - Afrodite começou a explicar seu raciocínio. - Ou seja: se alguém queimar a solução, vai inalar o vapor e vai absorver o ácido pelas narinas. Sacaram?

- Não. - Foi a resposta uníssona dos dois à sua frente.

- Trocando em miúdos: Eu aditivei os incensos com um banho de ácido líquido, aí que o Shaka vai ter uma experiência lisérgica quando acender os ditos-cujos pra meditar, e vai provar do próprio veneno!

Máscara da Morte ria malevolamente, enquanto Capricórnio arregalava os olhos, alarmado.

- Mas o que é isso, cara? É pra gente pregar um susto no Shaka, não pra drogar o infeliz!

- Ele já te tirou alguns sentidos, Shura, não sei porque você está se doendo tanto.

- Máscara, eu estou me doendo porque eu não sou um psicopata que nem vocês dois! - O espanhol respondeu de bate-pronto. - Vocês tem ideia do quanto isso pode dar confusão?

- Ah, Shura, não seja estraga-prazeres. - Afrodite disse, num muxoxo. - Mesmo porque é uma dose pequena, não tem perigo não.

- Gente, pelo amor dos deuses do Olimpo, vocês tão falando em batizar os incensos do Shaka com ácido! Nem é que isso não compense, é a definição acabada de uma FRIA!

- E como a gente coloca os incensos na casa do Shaka? - Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, estava voltado para problemas mais práticos.

- Fácil: ele desce pra treinar, a gente entra lá dentro e coloca os incensos lá, junto com os que ele já tem...

- E como que nós entramos no templo de Virgem sem a permissão do dono da casa? - Shura replicou. - Cês tão vendo como isso não dá certo? É arriscado demais!

- Hum... - Afrodite parou, pensativo. - Tem razão. Uma pena, eu já até batizei os incensos todos... Bem, deixa eles aí, então. Mais tarde a gente vê o que faz com eles...

OOO

Após o episódio do 'batismo' dos incensos e a consequente impossibilidade de 'plantá-los' no templo de Virgem sem levantar suspeitas, os ditos acabaram ficando pela casa de Peixes, esquecidos em um canto da sala privativa do cavaleiro da Décima Segunda Casa por alguns... meses. Chegou-se ao ponto em que nenhum dos cavaleiros envolvidos naquele evento em particular se lembrava daquilo, até o dia em que Shaka, em pessoa, resolveu cruzar as Casas Zodiacais para ir falar com o Grande Mestre do Santuário...

...Provavelmente para discutir algo sobre a ameaça de processo judicial por discriminação religiosa que ele fez a Shion, na ocasião da negativa do Grande Mestre em permitir que ele criasse vacas no Jardim das Árvores Gêmeas.

De todos os modos, Shaka precisou passar por todas as casas zodiacais, inclusive pela de Peixes. E, ao passar por ela, novamente encontrou seu guardião entretido demais com seus rosais como para vir lhe dar pessoalmente o aval para sua passagem. Também não se deu ao trabalho de buscá-lo pelo jardim, então somente elevou seu cosmo em saudação para receber, imediatamente, a permissão para seguir em frente.

Mas, em algum ponto do seu trajeto, Shaka abriu lentamente os olhos (bloqueando, porém, a liberação de seu cosmo acumulado pela privação do sentido da visão; que era o que fazia quando queria efetivamente ver algo sem destruir tudo a sua volta; e por ocasião dos tempos de paz andava fazendo mais e mais). E, ao fazê-lo, viu algumas caixinhas de incensos indianos, legítimos, num canto da estante da sala de estar do sueco; bem parecidos com os que costumava usar para suas meditações.

E que estavam em falta na vila de Rodório, há um bom tempo.

Bem que Shaka pensou que não deveria pegar os incensos sem pedir permissão ao colega de armas, mas ele sabia que Afrodite não era dado à prática da meditação em busca da iluminação pessoal. E, por conseguinte, não era apegado ao uso de incensos para esse fim, muito mais nobre e valoroso do que usá-los para perfumar o ambiente, apenas.

E foi com o pensamento de que Afrodite teria de entender que aquilo era por um bem maior que Shaka esticou os braços magros e pegou os incensos, para então acomodá-los em sua túnica.

OOO

Após a estressante reunião com o Grande Mestre, Shaka voltava para seu templo disposto a meditar como talvez nunca antes em sua vida. A conversa com Shion fora difícil a ponto de fazê-lo considerar que talvez, quem sabe, existisse a possibilidade de que Mu tivesse razão em dizer que ele não deveria ter ameaçado Shion com um processo; mas bem que o antigo ancião também podia entender que não havia nada de mais em se criar algumas vacas em seu jardim.

Mas, de qualquer forma, não adiantava chorar sobre o leite derramado, e se Shion realmente tivesse aprendido uma coisinha ou duas sobre desprendimento e paciência com sua larga vida, em pouco tempo ele deixaria esse ressabio pelo processo de lado.

Ou, até, acabaria por lhe dar razão...

Chegou até seus aposentos privativos, trocando a túnica que vestia por uma outra, confortável o suficiente para não atrapalhá-lo em sua meditação. Pegou três dos incensos _emprestados_ de Afrodite e os acendeu, para então se colocar em posição de lótus e começar a esvaziar a mente.

Uma sensação de torpor agradável o tomou, embora uma parte remota de seu cérebro começou a perceber um leve gosto metálico em sua boca. Tentou se concentrar, mantendo os olhos fechados e cerrando sua percepção aos estímulos externos, focando seu cosmo apenas no ambiente que o rodeava.

Mesmo privado da visão por andar com os olhos fechados, Shaka conseguia divisar o ambiente a seu redor por meio de seu cosmo, que se expandia em ondas pelo ambiente e reverberava nos obstáculos, alcançando-o de volta como ondas de um sonar. Não era exatamente como _ver_, mas não podia dizer que aquela forma de percepção não tinha seus encantos. E, de mais a mais, aquilo lhe era mais natural até do que a sobrecarga de cores que as formas imprimiam em seus olhos. As ondas iam e vinham de acordo com os obstáculos que encontravam pelo caminho, lhe descortinando o mundo que, mesmo escuro com a falta de luz, ainda se enchia de ondas e rastros de cosmo que sempre voltavam a si, num ciclo perfeito onde o obstáculo devolve a onda até sua origem para ensinar seu criador sobre o mundo que saiu para desbravar. Perceber o mundo assim era para poucos escolhidos dentre os muito que são chamados, e isso lhe dava certa paz, que invadia seu coração, como se os ventos de um tufão arrancasse seus pés do chão onde já não se enterravam mais(2)...

Deixou que seu cosmo se expandisse um pouco além, para aumentar a percepção do que estava ao seu redor, enquanto tentava esvaziar a mente e se centrar apenas na ideia da paz. E as ondas de cosmo que iam voltavam a si, como as naus que desbravaram o Novo Mundo partidas da Europa, que voltavam a seus reinos trazendo ouro, plantas, animais e especiarias; riquezas de um mundo virgem, inexplorado pelas mãos do homem dito civilizado mas cuja mente tacanha acreditava num Deus de Punição e Austeridade, numa Terra plana que se acabava em precipícios abissais; ignorantes da Terra que era redonda e cheia de maravilhas de uma natureza intocada pelo Velho Mundo, mas ainda assim tão rica e antiga em seus conhecimentos quanto a cultura europeia vigente então. Um velho mundo já contaminado pelas mazelas do homem, a soberba que cega o homem para aquilo que é novo, o temor de abandonar-se para descobrir o novo, a morte simbólica para abraçar uma nova vida. O homem teme a morte, mas é nela que a vida se renova, é nela que o Universo se transmuta e se mantém, como as ondas de cosmo que o abandonam para chocar-se com as cadeiras e paredes de seu templo; elas morrem para voltar a si, como almas obedientes que são as criaturas vivas no ciclo de nascer e morrer e nascer e morrer e nascer e morrer, em busca da iluminação das sucessivas encarnações. Pobres daqueles que não entendem que viver é sofrer, mas não porque o sofrimento é promotor de crescimento espiritual, não. O sofrimento vem do desejo, desejar traz apego, e o que nos traz apego nos aprisiona, nos traz sofrimento. Não romper essa cadeia é se condenar ao ciclo interminável das existências, _Sâmsara_ preso ao _Karma_, _Dukna_ que vem de _Tanha_, Sofrimento que vem do Apego.

As ondas reverberavam, se retorcendo na percepção de Shaka e transmutando a sala de meditação na representação da espiral de reencarnações entre os Seis Mundos; seu cosmo como almas obedientes que dançavam ao redor dos mundos e dentro deles, em espirais de espirais que se multiplicavam e mergulhavam em si como fractais de energia cósmica, numa explosão de luz, sombras, sons, tato, cores...

Cores?

Shaka abriu os olhos, e um clarão tomou conta da casa de Virgem.

OOO

Saori descia as escadas correndo, com Shion, Seiya e Shun em seu encalço; tão alarmados quanto a jovem pela explosão desordenada de cosmo vinda da casa de Virgem.

"Será um ataque? " Pensava a garota, já gata escaldada de tantas guerras e lutas, mas até para si agora a ideia lhe parecia improvável. Se Zeus ordenara a Paz, Hades vivia seu idílio romântico desde a mudança definitiva de Perséfone para seu reino, e Poseidon... Bem, ela e Julian estavam se entendendo _muito bem_, quem diabos resolveria atacar o Santuário, e justo na casa de Virgem?

Aliás, como que dito ataque chegou em Virgem sem alertar Leão, Câncer, Gêmeos, Touro e Áries primeiro?

A cada lance de escadarias (que ela descia com a galhardia de seu treinamento físico recente, uma vez que não tinha cabimento ela, Deusa da Guerra Justa e da Sabedoria, se representar na terra como uma menina sedentária que começava a acumular mais gordurinhas do que devia em seus seios fartos e seus quadris...) mais Santos se juntavam ao grupo, todos assustados com a manifestação do cosmo do cavaleiro da sexta casa.

Nos fundos do templo de Virgem, passaram pelas Árvores Gêmeas, um tanto desfolhadas pelo impacto recente, mas com claros sinais de que já aguentaram coisas piores.

- Isso porque acabaram de reformar o templo quase todo... - Shion estalou a língua, pensando nos gastos a mais que divisava nas rachaduras da parede do templo e em alguns buracos no teto, fora os destroços visíveis já do lado de fora.

Entraram, para encontrar a sala de meditação do Templo de Virgem em frangalhos, com vigas perigosamente pendentes no teto agora com um grande buraco embaixo de um Shaka razoavelmente desgrenhado, com os olhos semiabertos numa expressão de aturdimento.

Atena adiantou-se na direção do seu cavaleiro, enquanto os demais olhavam para o ambiente ao seu redor, em variados graus de assombro. Foi seguida por Shion, Dohko e Aiolia, enquanto um irritado Milo de Escorpião interrogava os cavaleiros das casas abaixo da de Virgem sobre como um inimigo pôde passar de forma tão fácil por suas defesas, sendo respondido com inegável rispidez por um Saga de Gêmeos que insistia em afirmar que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém passara por sua casa.

E enquanto Escorpião seguia discutindo com Gêmeos, os demais se empenhavam em buscar no ambiente devastado algum sinal do inimigo.

OOO

Shaka mal registrou o clarão que invadiu seu templo.

Agora, cores, formas, ondas de cosmo que iam e voltavam se fundiam em sua percepção, dando corpo a um ambiente que se transmutava dos Seis Mundos das Reencarnações para um lugar caótico, onde a destruição dava lugar a um céu azul além dos debris de um templo destruído; o azul do céu se misturava ao branco das nuvens, o calor do Sol ardia em sua pele, as vigas suspensas no teto flutuavam para formar os braços e pernas de Shiva como _Nataraj_, dançando em meio ao Universo moribundo, com os braços se movimentando de forma cada vez mais vigorosa, e um halo de luz e fogo em torno da figura majestosa que se movia com violência, a violência de _Tandava_, a dança perigosa que representava a destruição dos mundos velhos e decadentes para que Brahma os pudesse reconstruir e formar um universo novo, no eterno ciclo de destruição e renovação que permeia o cosmo desde os imemoriais tempos da Criação, e antes ainda; os braços de Nataraj se estendiam para tocá-lo e línguas de fogo vinham em sua direção, com o brilho cegante de um Sol que parecia se aproximar como uma imensa bola de fogo.

- _Lasya_... - Ele disse, se referindo ao espetáculo da dança gentil de Shiva ao recriar o mundo a partir do Caos, mas sua voz lhe pareceu distante, tão distante como se estivesse em outro mundo, num dos mundos das Reencarnações que seriam destruídos pela Divindade que dançava, e dançava e dançava, com braços e pernas se movendo em meio ao halo de fogo e luz que tingia seu mundo de amarelo, laranja, vermelho e branco. Um branco tão puro, tão claro, tão lindo que só podia significar renovação, renascimento, pureza de um universo novo, rodopiando em meio ao negro do Caos na dança ancestral a tudo que se conhecia, nas mãos de Shiva que agora se estendiam em sua direção, e ele tentou tocá-las, os muitos braços da divindade, prontos a lhe receber, mas ele se moveu, como se fosse arrastado dali para longe daquele espetáculo das Existências, como se não fosse próprio dele estar ali...

OOO

- Shaka, levanta, essas vigas vão cair! - Aiolia agora tirava dali o indiano, ainda perdido numa curiosa letargia, junto com Shion e Dohko; seguidos de perto por Saori, que rapidamente se afastava do buraco aberto no telhado de onde as vigas se penduravam, ameaçando caírem sobre suas cabeças. - Esquece essa tal de Laísa, pelos deuses, e levanta essa bunda magra daí! Shaka?

O aludido não respondia, e seguia com os olhos semiabertos, fixos no nada, com um fio de saliva escorrendo do canto direito de sua boca.

- _Lasya_, Aiolia, não é Laísa. - Dohko revirou os olhos. - Ele está falando de _Lasya_, a dança de Shiva para criar o Universo...

- Que seja! Pra que diabos ele vai falar disso agora? - O outro replicou, para pensar por um instante. - Mas será que ele foi atacado por uma divindade hindu?

- Muito pouco provável, Aiolia... De qualquer forma, seja o que for que tenha o atacado, é de um poder inédito até então. - Disse Dohko, aturdido pelo estado em que se encontrava o dono do mais formidável cosmo dentre todos os cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Mas se estamos todos em paz, quem poderia ter atacado Shaka assim? - Saori seguia sem entender, enquanto Dohko ajudava Aiolia a trazer o indiano de volta à realidade, sem sucesso.

OOO

Enquanto isso, Milo seguia teimando com Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Mu sobre sua teoria de que algo passou pelas suas casas para atacar Shaka, e os três respondiam (já quase a gritos) que nada passou por seus templos. Os outros cavaleiros ali presentes continuavam fazendo buscas no local: Uns no jardim das Árvores Gêmeas, outros na entrada do Templo de Virgem, e outros, como Afrodite, se ocupavam em revirar os escombros do que um dia foi a sala de Meditação de Virgem. Não encontrava muito: Pedaços de parede e teto no chão, inutilizando para todo o sempre um lindo tapete persa onde Shaka costumava meditar, alguns canos estourados que faziam água brotar das paredes, três incensos agora encharcados pela água do chão...

E foi então puxado a um canto ermo por um aparentemente irritadíssimo Shura.

- P****, que foi?

- Afrodite, seu p*to, o que foi que você fez?

- Eu? - O aludido franziu a testa, confuso. - O que eu poderia ter feito?

- Você, sim! - Shura agora não estava mais irritado, e sim parecia querer bater no colega. - Você drogou o Shaka, seu filho da mãe!

- Hã? - Afrodite seguia sem entender. - Não! Como eu ia fazer isso?

O sueco foi subitamente cortado pela visão uma caixinha vazia de incenso, que Shura praticamente lhe esfregava na cara. Não entendeu de primeira, mas depois de raciocinar alguns segundos, conseguiu se lembrar de onde conhecia aquela caixinha.

Eram um dos incensos que ele comprara para embeber em ácido, meses atrás; e que estavam, até onde ele sabia, na segurança sua casa... Mas, diante das atuais evidências, já não podia ter essa certeza.

- Mas...

- Seu filho da p*ta! - Shura seguia esbravejando. - Eu não te falei pra deixar essa história de incenso batizado pra lá? Agora taí a confusão armada!

- Mas eu não trouxe essas porcarias pra cá! - Afrodite estava atônito. - Eles eram pra estar na minha casa! Como que eu ia trazer eles aqui?

- E eles então criaram perninhas e saíram descendo as escadarias sozinhos até aqui? Tinha graça!

- Mas... Eu juro que eu não trouxe esses incensos aqui, juro! - Afrodite seguia teimando. - A não ser...

- A não ser o quê?

- Por Atena... - Afrodite começava a juntar dois e dois. - Ele esteve hoje mais cedo lá em casa!

- Sim, ele foi falar com Shion, e daí?

- Só se ele viu os incensos na estante...

- Viu como, criatura? Ele anda de olhos fechados!

- Ele abre os olhos de vez em quando, você sabe. Não que nem agora; mas quando ele quer, ele abre sem sair destruindo as coisas. Só se...

- ...Ele abriu os olhos e viu as caixinhas de incenso na sua casa? - Shura completou o raciocínio do outro. - Mas você acha que ele ia simplesmente pegar os incensos e se mandar?

- Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que pede as coisas pros outros, é?

- _Ma che_, quê é que cês tão cochichando aí? - Máscara da Morte interrompeu os colegas.

- Os incensos, cara. - Shura disse, entre os dentes. - O Shaka acendeu aqueles incensos batizados do Afrodite.

- Hã? Mas como que o Afrodite...

- Ele só pode ter pego essas porcarias de dentro da minha casa, quando passou por lá hoje cedo... - Disse um Afrodite pálido como uma folha de papel. - P*** que pariu... Eu vi os três incensos usados no chão da sala de meditação...

- Ele usou _três_ incensos? - Shura estava quase às lágrimas. - Afrodite, eu vou te matar...

- E como que eu ia adivinhar que esse p*to ia pegar os incensos da p**** da minha estante? - O sueco explodiu. - E, pior ainda, que ele ia ter a ideia de acender os três de uma vez?

- Mas eu disse. Eu disse. - O espanhol agora andava em círculos, gesticulando raivosamente. - Eu avisei, não avisei? Eu sempre aviso. Mas não, o Shura é chato, o Shura é pessimista, é estraga-prazeres. Mas eu avisei que esse negócio ia dar m****. Mas quem é que me escuta? Ninguém!

- P****, Rudy... - Máscara da Morte, que em outros tempos morreria de rir com a história, estava agora apreensivo. - _Ma che,_ não adianta agora chorar pelo incenso queimado. Agora a gente só pode ficar de bico calado, fingir que não é com a gente.

- Eu não sei se vocês estão percebendo a gravidade da situação! - Shura quase avançou no colega. - Mas o Shaka está lá, completamente louco, com a Saori, o Shion, o Dohko e o Aiolia do lado! Daqui a pouco alguém vai se dar conta de que o que ele tem não é ataque de inimigo coisa nenhuma, e sim uma _bad trip_ do cac***!

- E o que cê sugere, cabrito? A gente ir lá e assumir a culpa? Não tem o que fazer. Ou melhor... Tem. Dar fim nos incensos que ele usou, antes que alguém menos ingênuo pegue os troços na mão...

OOO

"Shaka!"

Ouviu a voz de Shiva o chamando, e tentou ver algo em meio à luz e ao fogo que se afastavam de si. As formas de seus olhos e as ondas de seu cosmo se misturavam em cores sinestésicas, a luz de calor úmido e o negro e branco misturando-se aos braços de Shiva que ainda o buscava. Virou o rosto, balançou a cabeça, e viu o rosto de Aiolia, seu companheiro de batalhas, os olhos verdes com cheiro de relva e os cabelos encaracolados com cor de trigo no final de tarde, soltos ao vento formando a juba de um Leão imponente, dourado como as pradarias da África; e Aiolia estava lá, tentou tocá-lo, mas sua visão se borrava e fugia, as ondas o levavam para longe dali, e a pele de Aiolia escurecia, escurecia, sua juba não era mais uma juba dourada e sim cachos negros que escorriam sobre seus ombros, a pele agora cor de canela, os olhos negros e grandes, amendoados, o corpo mais magro, coberto de seda e ouro e joias.

"Shaka!" Não era mais Aiolia, e sim Siddhārtha Gautama diante de seus olhos, antes de ser tocado pela dor e o sofrimento do mundo, antes de seu despertar, antes de iniciar o caminho de sua iluminação. Ainda no seio de sua família, protegido das mazelas próprias do Carma de quem nasce e renasce na terra...

"Shaka!" Siddhārtha seguia o chamando, ao seu lado o homem idoso, o homem doente, o cadáver que boiava no Ganges, o monge asceta, e a luz brilhava ao longe, e ele sabia que tinha que alcançá-la...

"Shaka!" Agora outra voz o chamava, e não era Shiva, nem Siddhārtha; era Atena, com os cabelos castanhos se confundindo com o dourado das ondas de seu cosmo, os olhos verdes cinzentos com cheiro de chuva, o rosto jovem e os olhos antigos, a Deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra Justa ainda menina, criança, necessitando de ajuda, de um guia no meio da escuridão, o sangue de poder extremo que curava o mundo e operava milagres. O sangue que revive armaduras, o sangue que exorcizou a escuridão que se apossou da alma de Shun, a luz e a escuridão na luta eterna que cria e destrói no universo que surge para um dia morrer... Mas que ainda assim precisa de um guia, precisa de alguém que empunhe a Luz para guiá-la no Caminho da paz espiritual...

- A verdade... Os Seis Passos... - Shaka tentou dizer, mas sua voz estava distante, grave e baixa como o vento que soprava, e Atena o olhava com tamanha afeição, seus olhos agora eram doces, verdes com gosto de esperança, a luz dentro da garota predizendo a Deusa Antiga e Sábia que deveria ser, e que precisava de ajuda.

De um guia de luz em meio à escuridão do Caos.

OOO

- Kanon, do que diabos você está rindo, criatura? - Saga, irritado, interpelou o irmão; que tinha ido ver Shaka de perto e agora voltava com um sorriso pícaro no rosto.

- De vocês, achando que algum 'inimigo' poderoso atacou o Shaka. - Kanon agora tentava disfarçar o riso. - Porque tá mais do que óbvio que o sacana tá em uma p*ta viagem de ácido...

- Quê? Eu não acredito que, no meio de uma situação de crise como essa, você me levanta um falso desse tamanho sobre o Shaka.

- Saga, me poupe, vai. Olha lá o tamanho das pupilas do indiano. A íris dele quase sumiu de tão dilatadas que elas estão. E ele tá, literalmente, babando...

- E daí?

- Daí que isso aí não é inimigo m**** nenhuma, isso é LSD! No mínimo os incensos de meditação dele são todos batizados com ácido, daqueles que quando queimam viram uma fumacê alucinógeno. Ou então tomou chá de cogumelo, mas eu não vi nenhum chá suspeito ali por perto... Em suma, Shaka de Virgem está doidão. Quero dizer, _ainda_ mais doidão...

- Isso é loucura da sua cabeça. - Saga o cortou, taxativo. - Aliás, vem cá: Como é que você sabe tanto assim sobre LSD, hein?

- Eu? - Kanon parecia, subitamente, bastante desconcertado. - Eu... Eu não sei, eu só tô repetindo o que eu ouvi falar...

OOO

- Gente, eu acho que a gente devia chamar uma ambulância! - Dizia Saori em voz alta, visivelmente preocupada com um Shaka que seguia balbuciando coisas sem sentido sobre verdade, caminho, passos e iluminação; trêmulo e com o pulso acelerado como se estivesse à beira de um ataque.

- Pelos Deuses do Olimpo, ambulância não! - Não muito longe dali, a simples menção de ligar para a Emergência, porém, quase fez Afrodite ter um piripaque.

- Mas de repente o cara tá precisando... - Máscara da Morte não achava nada engraçado a visão de Aiolia e Saori tentando acalmar um Shaka agora visivelmente mais agitado no meio de sua 'viagem'.

- Você ficou louco? - Afrodite quase pulou no pescoço do outro. - Vai que, além da emergência, baixa a polícia aqui! Vamos todos em cana!

- Eu disse que ia dar m****, eu avisei todo mundo. - Shura seguia fulo da vida. - Agora aguenta, Peixes...

- E você acha que vai dar m**** só pra mim, é? Tão enganadinho, você está... Se eu cair, eu não caio sozinho, Shura, você fique avisado!

- Então vamos largar de conversa mole e procurar os incensos usados, _cazzo_, porque sem eles ninguém pode incriminar a gente! Se bem que vai ser difícil pro Shaka provar que focinho de porco não é tomada, é só você dizer que nunca viu incenso nenhum na sua vida!

- Só que eu não quero correr o risco, né? - Afrodite replicou. - Porque é só o que me faltava, aparecer polícia e emergência aqui pra dar de cara com o homem mais próximo de Deus no meio de uma viagem dessas. Daqui a pouco está todo mundo interrogando a gente atrás de saber de onde que ele tirou esse ácido que ele usou, e quem vai ter trabalho pra explicar que focinho de porco não é tomada somos nós.

- Vai me dizer que você tá com medo é da polícia, agora? - Shura replicou. - Agora vamos e venhamos, eu já te conheci mais corajoso, Peixes.

- Medo da polícia eu não tenho quando estou a trabalho, mas claro que não quero os meganhas atrás de mim por conta de acusação de tráfico de drogas...

OOO

"Shaka!"

Agora ele via Atena diante de si, com Siddhārtha e Shion, cujos pontos sobre as sobrancelhas brilhavam como fogo em sua testa, e o brilho aumentava, aumentava e aumentava até que os pontos se transformaram em faíscas de luz multicolorida. Sentia o cosmo emanando deles, em ondas telepáticas que entravam e saíam de sua cabeça, levando-o em um mar de verde como os cabelos do ex-ancião.

A voz dele se misturava com as ondas em sua mente, e com as ondas em seu cosmo, e com as cores e formas e luzes e sombras de um universo onde Criação e Destruição se espiralavam em torno da dança destruidora de Shiva, culminando tudo em um único ponto de luz inimaginável para onde tudo culmina, para onde é seu destino ir. Seu corpo está leve, mais leve do que antes, mais leve do que nunca, e nessa espiral ele flutua, flutua e flutua, sendo arrastado até essa luz cegante, mas cheia de cores, luz e sons, gostos e cheiros, e que depois se dividiam em dois pontos para novamente se transformarem nos pontos na testa de Shion.

Os pontos que o marcavam como filho de Lemúria, guardiões de uma cultura ancestral, guardiões dos segredos dos forjadores das armaduras, de uma cultura de homens fantásticos de longevidade extrema, guardiões do Caminho da Deusa e sua Ordem; a quem ele, mesmo faltando tão pouco para se livrar do Ciclo das Existências e chegar até seu Nirvana, jurou lealdade na sagrada missão de guardar e guiar a Deusa da Sabedoria e Protetora na Terra.

"Guiar a Deusa", dizia o Monge Asceta do lado de Siddhārtha, "guiar a Deusa na Terra, para manter o equilíbrio do _Trimurthi_", que era o ciclo de Criação, Manutenção e Destruição do Universo para que nele as criaturas seguissem no Ciclo das Existências que, apesar da Dor pelo Apego, é necessário que vivam para que tudo aquilo que tem Vida siga vivendo. "Mais importante que seu Nirvana, mais importante que a iluminação; é seu dever, sua missão"...

- Eu sou um Guia... Como Jesus Cristo, eu sou um guia dos homens no caminho das vidas... Mais importante que minha ascensão ao Nirvana... - Ele balbuciava, tentando alcançar as luzes que emanavam de Shion, de Atena, de Siddhārtha, e Shiva dançava cada vez mais rápido, a espiral girava cada vez mais rápido, destruição e criação se alternando, um e outro, no movimento dos braços de Shiva, no brilho dos olhos de Atena, no dourado do castanho de seus cabelos, nos olhos de Siddhārtha, no brilho multicolorido de Shion, e no seu cosmo em ondas, que ele elevava mais, e mais, e mais, e...

- Pronto... - Shion disse, assim que conseguiu fazer com que Shaka desmaiasse antes que detonasse outra explosão de cosmo, mesmo que com os olhos abertos. - Mas por todos os Deuses do Olimpo, ele estava tendo alucinações severíssimas!

- Deu pra perceber... - Kanon abafou um risinho, cochichando para Saga. - Porque agora ele estava achando que era o quê, dessa vez? Jesus Cristo Superstar?

Enquanto Saga ralhava com o irmão e Camus abafava um risinho pelo comentário jocoso da Outra Face de Gêmeos, Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte disfarçavam o incômodo ao ouvir a palavra 'alucinações', mas não continham o alívio de ver que finalmente Shaka estava sob controle.

- Então o que houve não foi um ataque? - Milo perguntou, perplexo como os outros presentes, exceto Kanon, que batalhava para se manter sério.

- Não... - Shion negou. - Não creio que tenham sido desencadeadas por um ataque...

- Espera. Você está dizendo que o Shaka simplesmente meditou demais e começou a alucinar sozinho? - Milo exasperou-se. - Você tem noção do tanto que é impossível isso que você está dizendo?

Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e Shura batalhavam para que ninguém percebesse que eles suavam frio, mas a sorte resolveu lhes sorrir na forma de Kanon, que (depois de engolir os risos e se colocar o mais sério que podia) resolveu interferir.

- Milo, não é assim tão impossível, sabe... - O General Marina disse. - Ele pode ter jejuado muito, pode ter sido fome também...

- Mas e as pupilas dilatadas? - Milo tinha uma pulga atrás da orelha. - Se eu não conhecesse Shaka como eu conheço, eu podia jurar que ele se intoxicou com alguma coisa... Ou pior, foi intoxicado por algo, ou alguém...

- Caso isso fosse verdade, quem seria capaz de intoxicar Shaka de Virgem, Escorpião? - Kanon respondeu, meneando a cabeça. - De mais a mais, a fome pode fazer isso com uma pessoa, e até pior... Acreditem, eu sei do que estou falando. - Completou o general Marina, com um tom grave. - Agora, acho que o melhor é deixar o Shaka ter um bom descanso, para depois comer bem e tomar bastante líquido...

- Kanon tem razão. - Afrodite apressou-se em aproveitar a deixa. - Agora que ele parou de ter essas alucinações, é melhor levá-lo para seu quarto e deixar que ele descanse. Capricórnio e eu podemos até ficar aqui enquanto ele se recupera, não é, Capricórnio?

- Ah... - Shura coçou a cabeça. - Ah, sim, claro...

OOO

Shura ficou sentado no sofá do que restou da sala privativa da sexta casa, enquanto Shaka dormitava em seu quarto (que estava relativamente inteiro, apesar da destruição da sala de meditação) e Peixes seguia revirando os escombros do que sobrou do recinto em busca das evidências dos incensos usados por Virgem.

Ao fim de uma busca incansável, encontrou os incensos usados e os destruiu, junto com a caixinha encontrada por Shura; e depois disso ficaram ambos mais tranquilos, já que uma vez eliminadas as provas, pouco se poderia levantar contra eles.

Shaka acordou horas depois, com uma dor de cabeça fenomenal e uma sede que o fez beber quase um litro e meio de água na mesma hora em que se levantou. Tinha fome também, e comeu várias tigelas de arroz como que em indulgência pela sua 'meditação' anterior, mas o máximo que conseguiu, naquele então, foi ficar levemente empachado pelo excesso de comida, ao qual não estava acostumado.

Mas, momentaneamente, não conseguiu ficar intrigado com a vividez inédita de suas visões; pois sua cabeça parecia poder estourar a qualquer momento. Despachou Afrodite e Shura (que, por sua vez, não fizeram nenhuma questão de ficar por ali), para então voltar para seu quarto e dormir o quanto pudesse...

OOO

- Kanon, vem cá... - Saga interpelou o irmão, horas depois.

- Diga. - O outro respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da tevê onde passava As Panteras.

- Se você tinha tanta certeza assim de que o Shaka tava numa viagem de ácido...

- Ele tava. - Kanon respondeu, um tanto irritado pela tentativa de seu irmão de competir com Farrah Fawcett. Não que fosse intencional, mas... Ele não podia mesmo deixar suas dúvidas existenciais pra depois, não?

- Por que você pôs panos quentes na história toda e não deixou que chamassem um médico?

- Eu não falei hora nenhuma pra não chamarem um médico. - Kanon disse, enquanto o seriado se fixava em cenas de ação que não lhe interessavam tanto (ou seja: aquelas onde Farrah não aparecia). - Mas você há de convir comigo que ia ser um vexame épico aparecer um médico no Santuário de Atena pra dizer pra Deusa e pro Shion que o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus está usando 'aditivos químicos' pra ficar ainda mais perto de Deus, não?

- E como você sabe, assim com tanta certeza, que ele estava mesmo doidão de ácido?

- Ah... - Kanon voltou os olhos para a tela da televisão. - Olha lá, a Farrah Fawcett apareceu de novo.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta...

- Ela está de biquíni.

- Opa. - Saga se sentou no sofá, junto com o irmão, esquecendo o assunto por ora.

OOO

_Alguns dias depois, em Rodório._

- Senhor Shaka! - O dono da vendinha de produtos naturais e esotéricos saudou o cavaleiro de Virgem, cliente fiel. - Bom ver o senhor!

- Igualmente. - Respondeu o indiano, de olhos fechados e expressão de poucos amigos.

- Veio conferir as novidades? Ou veio em busca de um produto em especial?

- Na verdade, em busca de um produto em especial. - Disse o cavaleiro, tirando da túnica uma caixinha de incensos indianos vazia.

Uma das caixinhas dos incensos 'aditivados' por Afrodite.

- Oh. - O vendedor olhou a caixinha, e meneou a cabeça. - Bem, tenho alguns incensos indianos aqui, como você pode confe...

- Eu quero esta marca específica, com esse aroma específico. Exatamente _igual_ a este.

- Bom... - O vendedor desanimou-se um pouco. - Esta marca, com esse aroma... Eu não vou ter...

- Hum. - Shaka torceu a boca em um muxoxo, visivelmente contrariado. - Bom, não tem problema. Mas... - Estendeu a caixinha para o vendedor. - Eu quero que encomende alguns iguais a este. Exatamente iguais.

- Bem... Tudo bem. Quantos o senhor vai querer?

- Quantos puder conseguir. - Disse Shaka. - Esse é o único incenso com os quais eu me permito meditar...

OOO

* * *

><p>1 - No universo Sui GenerisSideways, Domenico Pierino Lucchese e Rudolph (Rudy) Svensson são os nomes que constam na certidão de nascimento de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite de Peixes, respectivamente.

2 - Trecho desavergonhadamente inspirado em 'A Paz', de Gilberto Gil.

E em todo o texto há INÚMERAS referências ao caminho do Bodhisattva e a história e preceitos do Budismo...

* * *

><p>E aí está, o capítulo de Shaka de Virgem!<p>

E falando um pouco mais da minha dificuldade de trabalhá-lo: Shaka é, talvez, um dos personagens mais complexos de todo o cânone clássico de Saint Seiya; tanto pelas inúmeras referências ao Budismo em sua criação, desenvolvimento, participação na história e tudo o mais; como pela descrição psicológica paradoxal a esse papel que é feita dele no anime/mangá (e de como o 'homem mais próximo de deus é estranhamente 'desconectado' dos homens), contrastando com seus oponentes diretos.

E não vou mentir, também, que esse foi disparado um dos capítulos de Side que mais trabalho me deu, tanto pela pesquisa da história e aspectos do Budismo como também pela minha dificuldade em decidir qual o tratamento eu daria para ele aqui, mas ideia particular desse texto me rondava há tempos, e resolvi fazer um 'mash-up' de algumas visões a respeito do caminho das reencarnações de Buda (o que seria, segundo Kurumada, o caso de Shaka) e o altíssimo teor psicodélico de seus poderes e ataques. Enfim, deu no que deu, espero realmente que gostem!

* * *

><p>E vamos aos agradecimentos! Muito obrigada aos que deixaram review, como<strong> Renata Thais, Alyz, Vengeresse Lolita, Lum, Jules Heartilly, Vinicius, Needy, Cristinangelolima e Suellen-San! <strong>Agradeço de coração a atenção de me deixarem uma palavra de apoio, nem que seja curtinha!

Respondendo a quem não tem conta do FFnet:

- Alyz: Que bom que você gostou do Aiolia, ele ficou fofinho mesmo! E tomara que esse capítulo também te agrade!

- Lum: Realmente, o Aiolia ficou campeão de audiência, hein (Toca aqui, Vengeresse Lolita! :DD)! Obrigada pela review, siga acompanhando!

- Vinicius: Sua review foi sobre o capítulo do Máscara, mas vamos lá: Que bom que você gostou dessa visão dele! Obrigada pela review!

- Needy: Taí, moça, teu capítulo do Shaka! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Será que ele é tão fofo quanto o Aiolia Cavaleiro Fofo de Leão? Vamos acompanhar... Enfim, obrigada pela review e (como sempre) siga acompanhando!

E aos outros leitores... Sigam acompanhando também! Deixem uma review! Eu não mordo (hehe)! Aos leitores de Sui Generis e Skandalón que chegaram até aqui, aguardem e confiem, que a coisa demora mas sai!

E, como sempre... Stay Tuned!

* * *

><p>2910/2012


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence; eu só pego os cavaleiros emprestados da Toei, Shueisha, Bandai e outros detentores legais da franquia sob a promessa de devolvê-los em relativo bom estado.

* * *

><p><strong>SIDEWAYS<strong>

* * *

><p>Sideways serão fics ambientadas no universo de Sui Generis, auto-conclusivas ou não. Mas não se preocupem, eu tentarei deixar claro para vocês quando for cada caso. E nenhum dos meus outros projetos de StS serão afetados, eu prometo.<p>

Assim como Sui Generis, elas não serão fics yaoi. A princípio, quero dizer.

E o título da fic não tem nada ver com o filme homônimo (Sideways - entre umas e outras), que é bem interessante. Quem já viu sabe, quem não viu está convidado a ver!

E este capítulo é um presente para nosso dublê de Yoda e atual tigrão, Dohko de Libra! Não vou ter o descaramento de dizer que é uma fic de aniversário porque né, esse capítulo quase que não sai. MAS SAIU, tá aí, divirtam-se!

E ele vai especialmente dedicado à **YoukoT, **fã desse ex-velho (agora muito moço) que bingou TODAS as sagas usando a armadura mais cheia de armas e apetrechos do que o cinto do McGuyver. Também agradeço de coração ao **Dark Shaka**, à **Narcisa LeFay** e ao **Azedume! **

On with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Toda donzela tem um pai que é uma fera<strong>

* * *

><p>Shion estava confortavelmente instalado na cadeira de couro do seu despacho no Salão Privativo do Grande Mestre, assinando alguns papeis pendentes. Embora qualquer um em sua posição achasse aquilo maçante, ele gostava muito de escrever e assinar papeis, dada sua paixão por caligrafia e por canetas. Bem que ele tentara incutir em Mu a apreciação da boa caligrafia como uma forma de arte, mas não teve tanto sucesso quanto gostaria.<p>

Falando em seu ex-pupilo, ele estava ali consigo separando papeis em outro ambiente de seu despacho, com uma aura levemente contrariada. Pediu que o pupilo o ajudasse a organizar aquela papelada, no que ele cedeu com visível relutância, mas era importante para ele não ser apenas forjador de armaduras. Mu teria, também, que se familiarizar com alguns trâmites burocráticos, pois se por um lado Kiki poderia em breve assumir algumas das suas funções de forjador, por outro era vital que ele, como lemuriano e longevo, também tivesse conhecimentos do funcionamento de um lugar como o Santuário.

Apesar de agora, tecnicamente, seu corpo ser mais jovem do que o de seu ex-pupilo, a vida ensinara a Shion que nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

Fora que, claro, toda ajuda que pudesse ter em seu despacho lhe era bem vinda.

Olhou para a caneta-tinteiro que tinha nas mãos; uma raridade centenária comprada de um mercador americano que lhe apresentara aquela invenção engenhosa cujo reservatório de tinta embutido tornavam a escrita mais dinâmica, por eliminar a necessidade de parar os trabalhos para molhar a pena da caneta. Usou a invenção e a aprovou instantaneamente. Depois dessa primeira caneta houve muitas outras mais, mas jamais perdera o amor que tinha a esta caneta em especial.

Que, inclusive, foi preservada mesmo com a ocasião de sua morte em Star Hill, uma vez que Saga não ousou mexer em seus pertences.

Ou então, mais provavelmente, não achou as canetas guardadas por lá. Ou, talvez... Não se interessou por elas.

Nem teve a chance de continuar divagando sobre canetas, uma vez que Dohko interrompeu seus pensamentos ao entrar esbaforido em sua sala, sem nem pedir licença. Qualquer cavaleiro não ousaria esses repentes, mas Dohko não era um subalterno seu: era seu melhor amigo. E braço direito na administração informal da Ordem.

- Shion, preciso lhe falar.

- Diga. - Ele afastou os papeis de sua mesa, puxando uma cadeira para que o amigo sentasse junto a si, e tentasse acalmar sua evidente agitação. - O que houve?

- Shion... - O chinês respirou fundo, nem sequer tomando ciência da presença de Mu ali, que também não parecia muito interessado no que fosse que Dohko tivesse a dizer, uma vez que não era de sua conta. - Eu estou com uma desconfiança terrível.

- Pois diga.

- Eu... Eu acho que alguém está seduzindo minha Shunrei.

Estando o ex-Mestre Ancião de costas para Mu, e Shion totalmente absorto pela apreensão do colega, ambos não viram como o rapaz quase perdeu o fio da meada do que fazia.

- Como assim? - Os olhos de Shion estavam arregalados como pratos. - Mas a troco de quê você acha uma coisa dessas?

- Não, eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza! - Dohko se exaltou um tanto. - Ela fica o tempo todo de cochichos no telefone, ou então sai sem dizer aonde vai, muito menos com quem. E quando fica em casa, é o tempo todo suspirando pelos cantos!

Mu, por sua vez, não achava que Shunrei estava sendo seduzida por alguém. Ele _sabia_ que a garota tinha um namoro firme com Shiryu há um bom tempo, e sinceramente não entendia como diabos o chinês ainda não se dera conta disso.

Ele mesmo já tinha aproveitado sua proximidade com o rapaz para ralhar com ele sobre isso, dizendo que seria muito melhor Dohko descobrir tudo pela boca deles dois do que ficar sabendo por meio de conversinhas e rumores. Mas Shiryu se pelava de medo de dizer ao mestre que lhe acolheu como um pai que estava de namoro com a menina que ele praticamente criou como filha; mesmo agora depois que todos foram trazidos de volta e Dohko parecia, estranhamente, apenas um pouco mais velho do que eles dois. Ainda assim, Shiryu parecia temer que o ex-Mestre Ancião lhe arrancasse os seus restaurados olhos por essa.

Mas a situação, que já era delicada, agora ficara um tanto mais urgente. Tinha que avisar Shiryu, ou Shunrei, ou os dois... Mas não poderia fazer isso agora. Daria muito na vista.

Em vez disso, empenhou-se em continuar bisbilhotando a conversa alheia.

- É o que lhe digo, Shion! - Dohko agora andava em círculos. - Eu tenho certeza que algum rapaz à toa anda atrás da minha florzinha! Pelos deuses, eu nem sei o que eu sou capaz de fazer se... se...

- Mas você tem alguma evidência mais concreta disso? - Shion, pese sua experiência e longevidade, conseguia ser tão despistado quando o colega chinês no tocante desses assuntos. Prova disso era sua recente tentativa de 'arrumar' uma companheira para Mu; e muito apesar de veementes protestos o lemuriano mais velho não parecia dar mostras de que deixaria o assunto morrer.

- Você quer evidência mais concreta do que ela estar de conversinha no telefone o dia inteiro? Ou então os períodos que ela some e ninguém sabe dar notícias dela?

- Ora, ela pode estar com alguma amiga...

- Shion, por favor... - Dohko suspirou, irritado. - Minha intuição está me dizendo que ela está sendo seduzida por alguém! E eu aposto que é algum desses cavaleiros daqui!

Nesse momento, Mu viu Kiki entrando pela porta dos fundos, talvez para lhe dizer alguma coisa. Apressou-se em fazer um sinal para que o menino ficasse calado.

- Mestre Mu...

- Shhh! Eu estou prestando atenção na conversa!

- Mas não é o senhor mesmo que diz que é feio prestar atenção em conversa de adulto?

- Eu sou adulto, Kiki, você é que não é! - Mu respondeu, sussurrando. - Mas fique quietinho, que a conversa é importante!

- Ah... - Kiki começou a escutar o que diziam Shion e Dohko, assim como seu mestre. - Mas eles estão falando da Shunrei?

- Shhh!

- Mas... O Senhor Dohko não sabe que...

- SHHHHH! Não, ele não sabe, e não vai ser você quem vai falar, ouviu? - Mu se esforçava para fazer seu pequeno aprendiz permanecer calado. Ficou mais sossegado quando viu o menino acenar com a cabeça em concordância, pois isso o fez pensar que o menino ficaria quieto.

Não por muito tempo.

- Mestre Mu...

- Fica quieto, Kiki, eu já te falei!

- Mas...

- Shhhhh!

- Mas...

Mu revirou os olhos e rilhou os dentes, enervado. Inspirou profundamente, expirou; e então se virou para o menino.

- Então fala, moleque.

- Mas é que o Shiryu tá lá no templo, querendo falar com o senhor, Mestre Mu. - Kiki disse, sussurrando. - E, pelo tanto que ele tá nervoso, parece que é coisa séria...

OOO

Não foi difícil para Mu escapulir junto com seu aprendiz em direção ao Templo de Áries, uma vez que a atenção de Shion estava, agora, totalmente voltada para a grave questão do amigo chinês.

Porém, o que o atual Grande Mestre não desconfiaria é de que Mu, apesar de sua retirada estratégica, estava também empenhado na solução daquele problema.

Entrou em Áries puxando Kiki pelo pulso para dar de cara com seu amigo de fé e irmão camarada, Aldebaran de Touro, e Shiryu de Dragão em pessoa; mostrando nos olhos, curados desde a "Grande Ressurreição" perpetrada por Zeus, uma quantidade inédita de desespero até mesmo para Mu, que o recebeu em Jamiel também desesperado em busca de conserto para as armaduras de Pégaso e Dragão.

Mas ele bem sabia que, fosse qual fosse o atual problema de Shiryu, não era menor do que ter Dohko de Libra desconfiado de que alguém se aproveitava de sua pequena Shunrei.

- Nem vem dizendo nada não, que agora você tá em uma encrenca das brabas! - Mu interrompeu o cavaleiro de Bronze, que já abria a boca para falar. - Mas eu tenho que te dizer que eu bem que te avisei, não avisei?

- Não olhem pra mim, eu acabei de chegar... - Aldebaran averteu os olhos assim que Shiryu lançou para ele um olhar suplicante. - E tô até agora sem saber o que tá acontecendo.

- Pois sim, Touro. O que está acontecendo é que o Shiryu aqui está em péssimos lençóis. Tanto que eu falei pra esse rapaz falar com Dohko de Libra sobre a Shunrei e a... situação deles. Tanto que eu falei... Porque agora, Dragão, ele está com um circo de pulgas atrás da orelha!

- Como assim? - Aldebaran interrompeu o jovem cavaleiro de bronze, que abria novamente a boca em uma expressão próxima do desespero. - O Dohko tá desconfiando de alguma coisa?

- Desconfiando? - Mu deu uma risada seca. - Enquanto nós estamos aqui conversando, ele está falando para Shion que tem certeza que tem alguém seduzindo sua Shunrei!

- Ah, minha Nossa Senhora do Perpétuo Socor- Opa... Por Atena! - Aldebaran respondeu. - E agora?

- Eu bem que avisei esse paspalho que seria melhor contar tudo antes que o Dohko descobrisse sozinho!

- Sim, você avisou; mas agora já foi, Mu. Agora o Shiryu aqui tem que juntar coragem e... Shiryu? Cara, cê tá bem?

Aldebaran não estava exagerando em perguntar ao Dragão se estava sentindo alguma coisa. Porque o rapaz, que antes já parecia suficientemente nervoso, agora parecia mais pálido do que quando, num ato de "caridade e desprendimento", doou seu sangue para o reparo das armaduras em Jamiel.

- Isso é consciência pesada, isso sim... - Mu resmungou enquanto Aldebaran tentava prestar auxílio para o rapaz e Kiki ia para a cozinha a mando do brasileiro em busca de um copo de água com açúcar.

- Não é isso... - Choramingou Shiryu. - Não é só isso...

- Ué, tem alguma coisa mais grave do que isso? - Aldebaran coçou o cocoruto.

O que Shiryu parecia ter para dizer era importante, mas ele parou em seco no momento em que viu Shaka de Virgem plantado atrás do anfitrião da casa.

- Shaka, que susto! - Mu resmungou, passado o susto de ver Shaka praticamente fungando em seu cangote. - Olha, as pessoas se anunciam quando entram na casa dos outros, sabia?

- Aiolia nunca se incomodou. - Respondeu o cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Há controvérsias sobre ele nunca ter se incomodado, você sabe.

O indiano ignorou o comentário de Mu e ajeitou a túnica para sentar-se ao lado de Aldebaran, enquanto um assombradíssimo Shiryu o seguia olhando fixamente.

- Mas, sim, então me digam: O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Shaka, com a voz anasalada e pausada de sempre.

Mu olhou para o cavaleiro de Dragão, que tinha então se posto mudo como uma porta. E o lemuriano intuiu que, provavelmente, não queria falar daquilo na frente do cavaleiro de , para seu azar, ele também sabia que seria praticamente impossível demovê-lo da ideia de descobrir o que se passava em Áries.

- Olha, Shaka... - Aldebaran tentava ser diplomático, apesar da mente do colega lemuriano lhe avisar discretamente que não havia muita solução. - Eu acho que o Shiryu tem um problema de ordem particular a tratar com o Mu, sabe... Então, por que você não vem comigo e...

- Touro, não existe algo como um "problema particular" dentro da Ordem. - Virgem disse, com um meneio das mãos. - O que afeta a um de nós, afeta a todos. Assim sendo...

Apesar da frase de Shaka ter ficado em suspenso, era óbvio que ele esperava que Shiryu continuasse com a explanação de seus problemas em sua presença.

Mas Dragão seguia calado; e isso, para Shaka, era interpretado como um claro sinal de que ele não queria dividir o seu problema com o resto da Ordem.

Uma atitude claramente suspeita.

- Ei... Ei! - Mu imediatamente percebeu o aumento do cosmo do indiano; que estava disposto a descobrir o que acontecia por bem ou por mal. - Shaka! Pare com isso!

- Isso o quê? - Shaka interrompeu sua elaboração cósmica com a cara mais santa do mundo.

- Você está elevando seu cosmo para entrar da mente de Shiryu, que eu sei. - Mu cruzou os braços, tamborilando os dedos, enquanto Dragão arregalava ainda mais os olhos cinzentos.

- Sim, estou. - O indiano retomou sua investida psíquica diante de um nervoso cavaleiro de Dragão. - Afinal, é como eu disse: Não há problema privado dentro de uma Ordem cujo objetivo primordial é a defesa de Atena e da Terra.

- Shaka! - Mu elevou seu cosmo também, mas estava disposto a defender o cavaleiro de Dragão dos poderes psíquicos de Virgem. - Você não vai arrancar as informações de Shiryu desse jeito!

- Dragão... - Aldebaran suspirou. - Olha, faz o seguinte: Abstrai a presença do Shaka e conta pra gente o que tá acontecendo...

- Mas... - Shiryu seguia olhando desconfiadíssimo para Virgem.

- Ele não vai falar nada do que ouvir aqui para ninguém, afinal Shaka sabe que o que ele ouvir aqui estará protegido pelo nosso voto de confidencialidade...

- Voto de confidencialidade? - Shaka repetiu, agora confuso.

- Sim, Shaka. Voto de confidencialidade. - Aldebaran continuou. - Nós, irmãos da Ordem Sagrada de Atena, podemos nos confessar uns aos outros protegidos pelo voto que determina que o que é revelado em segredo para um irmão de armas não pode ser revelado a outrem, não podemos?

- Podemos, mas...

- Então. Dentro dessa premissa, apenas o que for considerado como iminente perigo à vida na Terra e à segurança da Deusa é considerado exceção. Como eu tenho certeza que não é o caso...

- Ah... Ah, tudo bem. - Shiryu soltou um bufido, derrotado. - Mas, olhe, isso não pode sair daqui, de jeito nenhum!

- Tudo bem. - Shaka bufou e sentou-se em frente ao outro, com a coluna espigada e as mãos nos joelhos magros.

- Bom, se é assim... - Mu se voltou novamente a Shiryu. - Mas, então, se o que te preocupa agora não é o fato de que Dohko finalmente está desconfiando de que Shunrei tenha um namorado, o que é que está acontecendo?

- Mas o Dohko _ainda_ não sabe que ela é namorada dele? - Shaka se voltou para Aldebaran, incrédulo, enquanto o brasileiro lhe confirmava em voz baixa que não, Libra ainda não sabia. - E depois sou eu quem fecha os olhos para o mundo...

- É que a Shunrei... Está... Atrasada...

Mu e Shaka menearam a cabeça de lado, confusos, enquanto Aldebaran ficou razoavelmente mais pálido do que o normal.

- Ora, mas vocês marcaram algum compromisso para o qual ela estivesse atrasada? - Shaka fez um muxoxo. - Até onde sei, atrasos não são uma ofensa social tão grave assim, Shiryu.

- Cara... - Aldebaran, visivelmente abalado, se adiantou em direção ao rapaz. - Não me fala que...

- Não, espera, eu não estou entendendo. - Mu interrompeu o colega a seco, alarmado pela inquietação do cavaleiro de Touro. - Como assim, atrasada pra quê?

- Mu... - Aldebaran se dirigiu ao colega, ainda confuso, num tom grave. - Manda o Kiki dar uma volta.

- Mas...

- Mu - Touro não estava para brincadeiras. - É sério, cara.

O lemuriano obedeceu, mesmo que a contragosto.

- Atrasada, cara... - O jovem cavaleiro de Dragão disse quase num sussurro, assim que viu o pequeno aprendiz de Áries sair. - Esse mês, ainda não... veio.

Os olhos de Mu se arregalaram até quase saltarem de suas órbitas.

OOO

Dohko saiu do salão privativo do Grande Mestre, ainda preocupado e furioso.

Shion o ouviu, foi um bom amigo, mas passou todo o tempo tentando por panos quentes nas suas suspeitas. Sabia que o lemuriano era um homem ponderado, mas agora ele simplesmente se recusava a ver o que ele via: Sua Shunrei estava sendo seduzida por alguém. E ele seria capaz de apostar sua vida que esse "alguém" era um cavaleiro.

Ora, pois, e como não?

Ela mal ficava em Rozan. Agora, só queria estar por perto dos cavaleiros sob o pretexto de conversar com Shiryu, que como os outros cavaleiros de Bronze estava prestando serviços à filial da Fundação Graad na Grécia que acobertava os serviços do Santuário de Atena na Europa.

Bem que ele sabia que ela considerava Dragão quase que como o irmão que ela não teve, mas mesmo assim duvidava que eles tivessem tanto assunto para que ela ficasse sempre por perto do Santuário.

E ele não tinha se esquecido que o Shunrei agora já não era mais uma menina. Era uma moça, que inclusive chamava a atenção dos rapazes pela sua beleza e bons modos.

Não que ele achasse isso ruim. Ele, como o "pai adotivo" da garota, queria sim que ela se interessasse por um bom rapaz e constituísse família, mas quando ela fosse mais velha, mais equipada para a vida, terminasse os estudos...

E de jeito nenhum a queria envolvida com cavaleiros. Isso não. Isso _nunca_.

Porque mesmo agora que cavaleiros podiam manter relacionamentos e constituir famílias oficiais, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém a vida sofrida que a esperaria ao se ligar a um homem comprometido com o serviço de Atena. Não queria isso para ela, de maneira alguma. Ainda mais quando sabia que inclusive os cavaleiros já tinham prestado atenção nos atributos de sua filha adotiva.

Parou em seco ao se lembrar qual cavaleiro já tinha manifestado essa atenção publicamente. E, caso fosse ele a se interessar por Shunrei, isso não era apenas preocupante.

Seria uma _desgraça_.

OOO

Enquanto um pálido Aldebaran seguia tentando consolar um ainda mais pálido Shiryu, Mu andava de um lado para o outro; dividido entre a estupefação pela notícia que acabava de receber e a incredulidade de ver como o outro conseguira ser tão irresponsável.

- Eu não entendo o porquê dessa vibração pesada de vocês. - Shaka mantinha os olhos fechados, aparentemente sem entender ainda do que se tratava o "atraso" de Shunrei. - Afinal de contas, basta que Shiryu fale com seu mestre sobre seu relacionamento com a menina, e tudo ficará bem; não vejo porque não ficaria já que...

- AS REGRAS da Shunrei estão atrasadas, Shaka! - Mu parou em seco, exasperado pela aparente ingenuidade do colega. - Pelos deuses, até EU sei o que significa quando elas não vêm!

- Regras...?

- Isso, Shaka. - Aldebaran tentou elucidar mais o caso para Virgem. - Regras, período, chico, "aquela época do mês"... Sacou?

- A menstruação dela está atrasada? - Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas. - E qual o possível interesse que Shiryu teria nisso?

- O fato de que esse energúmeno fez o que não devia com a moça, e ainda por cima sem se proteger adequadamente? - Respondeu Mu, visivelmente alterado.

- Fizeram o que... - Shaka franziu ainda mais a sobrancelha, para então abrir os olhos com cuidado. - Ah, está querendo dizer que eles fizeram sexo?

- Isso! - Mu assentiu, querendo passar para o colega indiano parte de sua indignação.

- Oh... - Shaka finalmente estava chegando no cerne da questão. - Mas... Mu, espere, você há de entender que isso é o que as pessoas fazem para demonstrar carinho e desejo umas com as outras...

- Hã?

- ... Portanto não me admira que Shiryu e Shurei tenham compartilhado momentos de intimidade física.

- Certo, Shaka, só que nesses "momentos de intimidade física" os casais costumam se proteger para não serem pegos de calça curta! - Aldebaran retrucou. - Porque a questão aqui não é a gente recriminar os dois por terem estado juntos, até porque ninguém vai querer que eles fiquem namorando só no "pegar na mão", só que agora... Olha aí, ó. Agora como que ele vai explicar isso pro pai da moça?

- Explicando, oras. - O indiano retrucou, impassível.

- Shaka, você não tá entendendo. - Mu entrou na conversa. - Você sabe o que significa quando uma mulher atrasa as regras, não sabe?

- Menstruação, o nome correto é menstruação. - Shaka o corrigiu. - E sim, eu sei: Significa que ela pode estar grávida.

- E vocâ fala isso com essa naturalidade? - Mu contesta, atônito; enquanto Shiryu quase tem uma síncope ao ouvir a palavra "grávida".

- E por que a vinda de um bebê não seria natural? É uma vida nova, motivo de celebração e felicidade.

- Mas é claro! Porque o pai da moça vai ficar felicíssimo de ver sua mocinha grávida do marmanjo aí aos dezesseis anos(1) de idade! Ah, vai sim! - Mu estava quase ficando louco com a aparente calma do indiano, enquanto Shiryu escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

- Foi só uma vez, cara... - Shiryu falava com o rosto ainda entre as mãos. - Uma vez só, eu juro que a gente achava que não ia ter problema nenhum, uma vezinha só...

- Não precisa mais do que isso! - Mu se voltou para o rapaz, ainda furibundo. - Pelos deuses, vocês não sabem o que é uma camisinha?

- Também não é como se você soubesse, não é, Mu? - Shiryu devolveu, aparentemente esquecendo por um instante sua própria situação.

- Sim, e se eu não sei, isso é problema muito meu! - Retrucou o lemuriano, furioso. - E até onde eu sei, não serei eu a enfrentar a fúria do Roshi! Aliás, merecidíssima!

- Pessoal, por favor... - Aldebaran tentava contemporizar. - Discutir quem teve culpa do quê não vai adiantar nada. Foi vacilo do Shiryu? Foi, mas ver ele ser massacrado pelas armas de Libra não vai ajudar a Ordem em nadica de nada...

- Nisso Touro tem toda a razão. - Shaka se levantou, alisando a túnica e espigando as costas.

- Ei, Shaka, onde você vai? - Shiryu perguntou, alarmado, enquanto via o indiano saindo pela porta dos fundos do templo de Áries.

- Ora, eu vou fazer a única coisa sensata que se tem a fazer...

- E que seria...?

- Conversar com Dohko e lhe expôr a situação. - Respondeu o indiano a Mu, placidamente. - Embora a situação esteja longe de ser a ideal, eu creio que Dohko deva estar aberto a uma explanação com os argumentos certos...

- Você ficou MALUCO? - Shiryu bloqueou a porta com o seu corpo, disposto a dar a vida para que Shaka não passasse.

- Claro que não, Dragão. - Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas. - Na verdade não nego que eu ache que eu seja a pessoa mais sã desse Santuário, mas não é produtivo entrar nesse mérito agora. Fato é que Dohko precisará saber do que acontece, e é melhor que ele saiba logo e de uma maneira não muito traumática...

- Mas, pessoal, não era melhor a gente esperar uma confirmação mais definitiva? - Aldebaran inquiriu. - Porque até onde eu sei, a Shunrei não fez nenhum teste ainda, fez?

- Não, ela não fez, mas...

- Eu concordo com o Aldebaran. - Mu se adiantou. - Shaka, é melhor a gente adiar essa conversa para quando a coisa estiver confirmada, não?

- Talvez... Mas de qualquer maneira, Dohko deve saber que Shiryu e Shunrei estão mais íntimos do que ele imagina. Não vejo porque não aproveitar o ensejo e...

O burburinho audível de longe prenunciou a entrada esbaforida de Kiki no templo de Áries.

- Corre todo mundo, corre todo mundo! Tá tendo briga!

- Era só o que faltava... - Bufou Mu. - Quem são os arruaceiros da vez?

- Máscara da Morte e o Roshi!

A menção do epônimo de Dohko de Libra fez com que os presentes avançassem para fora do espaço das Doze Casas.

OOO

- Máscara da Morte! - A voz estrondosa de um aparentemente irritado Dohko de Libra chamou a a atenção do guardião da Quarta Casa, que entendeu menos ainda ao ver o usualmente calmo ex-Mestre Ancião soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

- O que é que você aprontou dessa vez, seu demente? - Shura cochichou de lado para o colega, enquanto também olhava para o alterado cavaleiro de Libra.

- Eu? Nada, ué. - O italiano deu de ombros. - Eu sei lá o que se passou na cabeça desse ex-velho gagá...

- Não se faça de desentendido, seu corruptor de mulheres indefesas! - Dohko colocou o dedo em riste na cara do surpreso italiano. - Esse Santuário já tolerou suas depravações por tempo demais!

- Ih, Lucchese(2), isso definitivamente se parece com alguma coisa feita por você... - Afrodite disse num muxoxo.

- _Ma che_, que raio de conversa doida é essa, Libra? - Máscara da Morte deu um passo para trás, tentando ganhar espaço enquanto o outro se aproximava, bufando. - E eu lá tenho cara de quem fica caçando encrenca atrás de donzela inocente? Eu gosto é das culpadas!

Os risos de Afrodite ao comentário do colega foram interrompidos pela aproximação ainda mais hostil do ex-Mestre Ancião.

- Não me venha com gracinhas, seu moleque insolente! Porque quando você começava a satisfazer sua luxúria com catálogos de _lingerie_ baratos, EU já era um cavaleiro de ouro há muito tempo! E não pense nem por um segundo que eu não sou capaz de te dar uma lição inesquecível se te pegar fazendo o que não deve!

- Espera aí, velhote - Máscara da Morte agora deu um passo adiante, enfrentando o mais velho. - Se você acha, por um acaso, que eu "forço" pobres donzelas a ficarem comigo, com certeza deve estar me confundindo com alguma das SUAS fantasias absurdas!

- Você é que está pensando que eu tenho uma mente poluída como a sua! E mesmo que você não as force, você as ENGANA com falsas promessas! Pensa que eu não sei, não conheço gente assim da sua laia?

- Pessoal, alguém me explica aí o que tá acontecendo porque eu não tô pegando o fio da meada... - Atraído pela confusão, Aiolia cochichou para Shura, que também deu de ombros enquanto a confusão se armava e os presentes na Casa de Áries chegavam no local. - Que o Dohko se ocupa demais regulando nossa vida sexual eu já sabia, mas desde quando ele virou o defensor das pobres mocinhas indefesas?

- E quem diabos foi que eu enganei, ex-projeto de uva passa? - Máscara da Morte estava ainda mais indignado. - Que eu saiba, nenhuma moça que anda comigo sai por aí "enganada"! Ou cê tá me confundindo com as tuas raparigas! Justo você, que nem dá conta do que acontece debaixo do seu próprio nar...

- Peraí, peraí, peraí! - Shura se meteu no meio da confusão armada. - Opa, gente, vamos parar com isso?

- Ma... foi ele que começou!

- É, e você quem vai acabar! - Os olhos do espanhol faiscavam, numa ordem muda para que o italiano ficasse quieto.

- Não se meta, Shura de Capricórnio! Eu tenho contas a acertar com esse... predador sexual!

- Então, Dohko de Libra, em vez de ficar caçando sarna pra se coçar, desembucha logo que contas são essas que você tem pra acertar! - Afrodite rebateu ao outro.

- Esse... Esse degenerado é um sedutor de menores!

- Opa, peraí. - Shura voltou a interceder. Não que Máscara da Morte fosse sua pessoa preferida no mundo e nem que ele acreditasse que ele era um santo, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: O italiano não era chegado em menores de idade; muito pelo contrário. - Mas se tem uma coisa que o carcamano não gosta, Dohko, é de menina "de menor"...

- Mentira! Eu mesmo sei que ele presta bem mais atenção do que deveria em menores de idade! Ou ele pensa que eu não sei que ele anda se engraçando pra Shunrei?

Shaka arregalou os olhos abertos. Mu trocou um olhar de absoluta incredulidade com Aldebaran, enquanto Aiolia coçava a cabeça, Shura perdia a fala e Máscara da Morte parecia aturdido demais para articular alguma resposta racional.

E Shiryu... parecia à beira de uma síncope.

Porém, foram as gargalhadas de Afrodite que quebraram o momento de desconfortável apreensão.

- Afrodite... Do que é que você está rindo? - Dohko não entendia porque o sueco estava agora quase às lágrimas. - Por um acaso você acha engraçado que esse safado saliente com a minha menina? - Mais gargalhadas. - Ora, seu... Você acha engraçado porque não é com uma irmã sua, seu outro safado dos infernos!

Afrodite dobrou os joelhos e quase rolou no chão de tanto rir.

- Pessoal, pessoal... - Aldebaran se adiantou, temendo que a inércia levasse a algo pior. - Vamos discutir esse assunto em privado? Não tem a menor graça fazer esse furdunço aqui, no meio de todo mundo... Mu, pode ser lá no seu templo?

- Sim, claro! - Mu acenou com a cabeça, imediatamente captando a ideia do amigo. - Dohko e Máscara da Morte, vamos até lá que eu tenho certeza que nós vamos resolver todo esse mal entendido...

E foi assim que todos os presentes se dirigiram para a casa de Áries. No portão, porém, Mu se atrasou para puxar Afrodite e Shura pelo braço.

- Mas o que...

- Afrodite, você não. Nem você, Shura; nem você, Aiolia. Pra fora, circulando!

- Mas o Shaka...

- O Shaka eu não consigo tirar daqui, mas vocês é outra história. - Mu deu um sorrisinho, enquanto apontava com o queixo para fora de sua casa. - Rua!

OOO

Dentro da área privativa da Casa de Áries, a situação não era muito melhor.

- Gente, vamos todos nos acalmar? - Aldebaran tentava contemporizar, enquanto Dohko e Máscara da Morte se encaravam num duelo mudo.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... - Máscara da Morte cuspiu as palavras. - Você acha que alguém está 'seduzindo' sua Shunrei, e que portanto essa pessoa deve ser eu?

- E quem mais seria?

- Eu sei lá, china, mas eu é que não sou. - Máscara da Morte olhava de soslaio para um Shiryu quase oculto atrás de uma das colunas do templo. Como o rapaz não era nem de longe uma de suas pessoas favoritas, resolveu provocá-lo. - Não vou negar que ela é bonitinha sim, mas muito verdinha pro meu gosto!

- Aham... - Shaka tentou chamar a atenção dos presentes. - Embora eu seja obrigado a reconhecer que, no caso de Máscara da Morte, o passado realmente condene... - Nesse momento o indiano acenou com uma das mãos para que o italiano, que ameaçava interrompê-lo, continuasse calado. - ...Veja bem, desta vez ele é inocente da acusação de seduzir sua filha.

Dohko franziu a testa, confuso; e Shiryu se encolheu atrás da coluna.

- ...O que não significa que ela não esteja se encontrando com um rapaz, você sabe...

- Como? - O ex-Mestre Ancião franziu novamente a testa. - Então você sabe quem é?

- Mas Dohko, essa não seria uma conversa para você ter com Shunrei? - Aldebaran tentou interromper Shaka.

- Não, de modo algum! - O chinês balançou a cabeça. - Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo para poder defendê-la! Shaka, por favor, se você sabe quem é...

- Shiryu! - A voz de Shunrei interrompeu os presentes enquanto a garota entrava esbaforida pela casa de Áries, sem perceber a presença de Dohko.

- Ahh, Shunrei... - O cavaleiro de Dragão, "descoberto" em seu esconderijo, estava agora no centro da atenção de todos os presentes.

- _Ma che,_ agora vamos ver se ele continua sem enxergar... - Murmurou Máscara da Morte, recebendo uma cotovelada de Mu em seguida.

- Shiryu, vem comigo, eu preciso te contar uma coisa! - A menina, radiante, tomava nas duas mãos as mãos do rapaz. - Uma coisa muito boa! Nós não precisamos mais nos preocupar!

- Shunrei... - Shiryu, sem graça como nunca, tentava fazer com que a menina percebesse que não podiam falar ali do que ela queria falar; porém não podia dizer com todas as palavras que Roshi estava ali. - A gente conversa depois...

- Se preocupar? - A voz de Dohko surgiu no meio da sala, enquanto Shunrei se virava para encarar o cavaleiro de Libra em um pulo. - Se preocupar com o quê?

- E "bum!", fez a casa enquanto caía... - Máscara da Morte disfarçou muito mal um risinho, enquanto Dohko seguia encarando seu ex-pupilo e a menina que criou. - Agoram se me dão licença, essa é a minha deixa. Porque se o "não precisa se preocupar" for o que eu tô pensando...

- Roshi... - Shunrei gaguejava, enquanto pensava numa saída para aquela situação. - Não é nada demais, é apenas algo com que o Shiryu estava preocupado e que ele veio falar comigo...

- Não, Shunrei. Aí também não. - Shaka interrompeu a menina, franzindo a testa enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. - Também não dá para falar disso como "não sendo nada demais". Afinal, nem eu, que sou uma pessoa tolerante e livre de preconceitos sociais sexistas, posso deixar de salientar que você e Shiryu foram um pouco irresponsáveis em fazer sexo sem proteção se não queriam ter um filho nesse momento. Afinal, eu disse antes que uma vida sempre é motivo de celebração, mas também é motivo de muita responsabilidade! Hoje em dia temos tantas maneiras de evitar uma gravidez indesejada...

Aldebaran levou as mãos à testa, enquanto Mu olhava perplexo para Shunrei, vermelhíssima, e o cavaleiro de Dragão à beira de um passamento.

E Dohko, antes tão eloquente, estava mudo como uma porta.

- Errr... - Mu tentava quebrar o silêncio sepulcral, - Pessoal, não é melhor vocês terminarem essa... conversa... no templo de vocês?

- Sim, claro, porque certamente vocês tem muito o que conversar. - Shaka assentiu. - Afinal, Dohko agora terá que conversar longa e demoradamente com esses jovens a respeito de educação sexual e responsabilidade...

- Ele sabe, Shaka! - Aldebaran interrompeu o outro. - Então, realmente, era muito melhor vocês conversarem com calma, no cantinho de vocês, lá na Casa de Libra... Né não? Vejam bem, o Shaka até pode acompanhar vocês!

- Eu? - O aludido abriu os olhos com cuidado, tomado pela surpresa.

- É, Shaka! - Aldebaran assentiu, mas o tom suave de sua voz não coincidia com a incisividade de seus olhos. - Você os acompanha até a casa de Libra, já que é caminho pra sua casa!

- Mas...

- É uma ótima ideia! - Mu concordou com o colega, enquanto Shaka continuava os olhando com a testa franzida e a boca torcida num muxoxo. - Não te custa nada acompanhar Dohko, Shiryu e Shunrei até a casa de Libra...

Shaka suspirou, olhou para os três e, num meneio de cabeça, indicou a porta de saída. Mas antes que ele os seguisse porta afora, foi gentilmente detido pela mão de Mu em seu braço.

- ..._Calado_. Você vai subir sem soltar um piu, Shaka.

O outro bufou, mas seguiu em silêncio pelas escadarias acima.

- Gente, que confusão... - Aldebaran coçou a cabeça.

- Bom, mas agora parece que as coisas vão acalmar... - Mu assentiu, aturdido.

- Mas Mestre Mu... - Kiki, sabem lá os deuses como, tinha conseguido entrar no Templo de Áries e ouviu uma boa parte da conversa. - O que é uma gravidez indesejada?

O lemuriano olhou para o pequeno aprendiz, exasperado. Sentiu um tapinha nas costas e se voltou para o colega da segunda casa.

- Valeu, Mu... Tá na minha hora.

Os olhos azuis de Kiki seguiam cravados no seu mestre.

OOO

_Dias depois, numa noite na Taverna... _

- Não, gente. - Máscara da Morte segurava as gargalhadas enquanto o grupo na mesa relembrava os eventos passados. - Então que eu, o "deflorador de mocinhas indefesas", não tirei a virtude _dessa_ mocinha.

- Sério que eles tiveram um 'alarme falso'? - Shura, apesar do teor alcoólico perigosamente alto, continuava abismado com a possibilidade do amigo Dragão fazer sexo com a "filha" do cavaleiro de Libra, e ainda por cima sem proteção. - Mas é o cúmulo da falta de amor à vida, pelo sangue sagrado de Atena...

- Pelo menos o Dohko calou a boca e parou de encher o saco atrás de regular quem a gente come ou deixa de comer. - Afrodite completou, rindo também. - Até porque agora a crise tá dentro da casa dele...

- Mas gente, pelo amor dos deuses do Olimpo tudo, vai... - Máscara da Morte recomeçava a rir. - A crise nunca deixou de estar dentro da casa de Libra! Prestem atenção: Pegação de cavaleiro de bronze com cavaleiro de bronze, - A mesa explodiu em gargalhadas - aprendiz que pega a filha do mestre... E o Dohko escapou por um fio de cabelo de virar vovô!

- Não, sério, imagina aí: Dohko de Libra vovô! - Aldebaran se dobrava de dar risada. - E ele explicando pro pessoal de fora que ele, agora um rapaz aparentando uns dezoito aninhos(3), é vovô de um bebê? Imaginem aí a cara das enfermeiras do hospital, na hora que o nenê nascesse...

- Mas, Touro, fala aí que eu fiquei curioso... - Shura interrompeu o colega. - E o que aconteceu então que o Shiryu, que tanto se pelava de medo que ele descobrisse, saiu dessa razoavelmente ileso junto com sua pombinha?

- Razoavelmente ileso uma pinoia... Que agora quem foi encarregado pelo Dohko para dar lições de educação sexual para eles é o Shaka... - Enquanto Aldebaran bebericava sua cerveja, os demais na mesa explodiam em gargalhadas.

- _Ma che_, imagina aí a cena absolutamente broxante do Shaka falando sobre sexo pros dois, cara... - Máscara da Morte se retorcia de rir, e quase caiu da cadeira ao apoiar-se em Shura quando Aldebaran anasalou a voz e incorporou os trejeitos do colega indiano, enquanto falava de sexo selvagem em termos técnicos.

- Ô, Debarão(4)... - Afrodite limpava as lágrimas do rosto. - Agora imita ele aí contando a história da flor, da abelha e da sementinha... Ele ia começar a história falando que no começo, era o Verbo, e do verbo fez-se a luz...

E enquanto Aldebaran seguia em sua performance, as gargalhadas da mesa ecoaram noite afora.

OOO

* * *

><p>(1) - Nesse universo, eu cometi a licença poética de dar aos cavaleiros (exceto Saga, Kanon e Aiolos) uns aninhos a mais. Portanto, é essa a idade de Shunrei aqui - Shiryu teria dezessete.<p>

(2) - Nas minhas fics, o nome real do Máscara da Morte é Domenico Pierino Lucchese.

(3) - Nessa realidade alternativa onde todos voltaram à vida relativamente felizes e contentes, Shion e Dohko foram trazidos de volta no vigor de seus dezoito anos de idade...

(4) - Inspirado no Azedume, foi dele quem eu ouvi esse apelido pela primeira vez. E adorei!

* * *

><p>Pois é isso, gente! Saiu o capítulo de Sideways do Dohko, apesar do atraso des-co-mu-nal. Espero que gostem!<br>E nem se preocupem - Apesar de ser bem capaz de Sideways ganhar novos capítulos, eles vão ficar um pouco mais erráticos. E o spin-off de Sui Generis que vocês tanto querem ver (sobre um certo casal peçonhento aí) vai ganhar lugar próprio pra acontecer! Também teremos uma fic sobre o passado de Saga e Kanon, desde o berçário da maternidade até os eventos do Cabo Sounion. 

Enfim, galera, vai ter muita coisa pra vocês! Stay tuned e até breve!


End file.
